Gakuen Year 1
by Gakuen Hetalia
Summary: A fanfic my friend (Makenshifangirl101) and myself (Chibi One-san) with the occasional cameo from our friend (frube) have written. Quick summary, the nations attend school where we, the writers, make their lives hell. We do not own any characters from Hetalia, just the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
Sweden had returned home.  
"Sve! Your home" Finland said.  
There was a small boy with short fluffy grey hair, blue eyes and dark skin dressed in robes hiding behind Sweden.  
"Sve, another one? But we already have Lilla and Peter" Finland said.  
"I c'ldn't l've h'm th're" Sweden said.  
(I couldn't leave him there)  
The small boy took a peek from behind Sweden, looked at Finland and hid again.  
"There? What happened Sve?" Finland asked.  
Sweden put a hand on the small boy's shoulder and nodded to him. The small boy stepped out from behind Sweden. Finland looked at the small boy.  
"He is werry small" Finland said.  
The small boy looked up at Finland; Finland noticed the boy had a rather large gold pocket watch with him.  
"Wow, look Sve! It's almost as big as he is!" Finland reached out to grab it.  
The small boy backed away and clutched the pocket watch defensively.  
Finland steps back, "no need to worry, I won't hurt you. Right Sve!"  
Sweden nodded his head. The small boy looked at his watch then let Finland see it.  
Finland looked at it and saw something on the back, "your name is Saiyuki?"  
Saiyuki nodded.  
"Strange, you're not on my list" Finland looked through a loooong list.  
"There is a list?" Saiyuki looked at it.  
"Yes, you haven't heard of it?"  
Saiyuki shock his head.  
"I have a list of all the people I deliver presents to on Christmas, it has everyone" Finland tilted his head in confusion.  
"Maybe there is a reason for me to not be on your list" Saiyuki suggested.  
"I can't think of any, can you Sve?" Finland asked.  
"Nai" Sweden said.  
(No)  
Finland got a pen and scribbled down his name at the bottom.  
"Um... you said there were two others living with you?" Saiyuki asked quietly.  
"Niin" Finland turned round, "PETER, LILLA!"  
Sealand ran through followed closely by Lilla, who had shoulder lenght blonde hair with fringe and she had blue eyes. She wore a blue sailor dress.  
"You called?" Sealand said.  
"Ja?" Lilla said.  
Sweden pushed Saiyuki forward gently.  
"Umm... h-hej" Saiyuki said.  
"He's tiny, where'd you find him?" Sealand asked.  
"That isn't important" Finland told him.  
"Hej" Lilla held out her hand, "I'm Lilla, who are you?"  
"M-my name is Saiyuki" he took Lilla's hand.  
"Hauska tavata"  
(Nice to meet you)  
"H-hauska tavata too"  
The phone rang, Sweden answered but immediately held the phone at arm's length.  
"DUDES GUESS WHAT!" America yelled.  
Finland grabbed the phone and put it on speaker, "what is it America?"  
Saiyuki looked at the phone with curiosity.  
"I JUST FOUND THIS ADORABLE LIL' COUNTRY AND GUESS WHOS LIL' SIS SHE IS" America yelled.  
They heard a small girl ask, "Россия, что это такое?" in the background.  
(Russia, what is that?)  
Finland tensed at the language and Sweden put a comforting arm around him.  
"YEAH THATS RIGHT MINE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" America yelled.  
"Shut up you stupid Amerikan, and stop talking to that weak little nation" Russia said.  
"BUT DIDN'T HE BEAT YOU IN WORLD WAR 2"  
There was a kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol and a loud metallic whack as the call cut off.  
"Twice, I beat him twice" Finland says.  
"What is that?" Saiyuki pointed to the phone.  
"You don't know?" Lilla asked.  
"I lived in the mountains; I have never seen one before"  
"The mountains?" Finland asked.  
Saiyuki nodded his head.  
"He doesn't know what a phone is" Sealand laughed.  
"Be nice to him Sea" Lilla said.  
"Okay. It's a phone; you can talk to people with it. What'd ya do on the mountains all day?"  
"Meditate and read my book but I lost it" Saiyuki told him.  
"We'll leave you three now" Finland left with Sweden.  
"I'm sure we can find it" Lilla said.  
"I lost it in the mountains" Saiyuki told her.  
"Oh...sorry"  
"It is okay"  
"Come on, I'm gonna show you the TV but be careful, it might steal your soul" Sealand said.  
"Don't worry; he's just messing with you" Lilla told him.  
"Oh... okay..." Saiyuki said.  
"Your funny... hey, I heard their building this school for nations, I wanna go there for sure" Sealand said.  
"I'll tell you what it's like when I start" Lilla said.  
"You're the best, thanks"

Present day

"Engel, hurry up or you will be left behind" Alisa calls.  
The fluffy brown cat follows Alisa and Canada to the school.  
Alisa has short grey hair with a sunflower hairpin in it and she has purple eyes.  
"Wow this place is huge huh Kumajin" Canada says.  
"Who are you?" Kumajiro asks.  
"I'm Canada"  
"When will Russia and America be here?" Alisa picks Engel up.  
"I don't know" Canada says.  
"Okay... there is someone else coming"  
"L-look there's th-the library, i-its huge" Lilla says.  
"One could get lost in there" Saiyuki says.  
"L-look there a-are two others h-here already"  
"Privet fellow classmates" Alisa says.  
"Hi" Canada says.  
"Th-th-that's Russia" Lilla hides behind Saiyuki.  
"Um... hej" Saiyuki says.  
"Nyet, I am not Russia, I am Siberia but my family call me Alisa"  
"B-b-but y-you speak R-Russian" Lilla says  
"Da but I also speak English and French also I am female, Russia is male"  
Lilla blushes slightly, "s-sorry"  
"It is okay, what are your names?"  
"I-I'm Lilla, Lilla holmen. hauska tavata"  
"My name is Saiyuki"  
"Privet comrades Lilla and Saiyuki" Alisa says.  
Engel meows.  
"Aw, h-he's so c-cute" Lilla says.  
"His name is Engel; he has been with me since I was a child. Would you like to hug him?"  
"M-may I?"  
"Da" Alisa hands Engel to Lilla  
Lilla hugs Engel practically to death, and then pets him. Engel sniffs at Lilla's pocket and mews.  
Lilla rummages in pocket, "a-all I have i-is some wodka"  
Engel mews happily at seeing it.  
"That must be what he was after" Alisa says.  
"M-my wodka?" Lilla asks.  
"Da, he likes it... a lot..."  
Lilla opens the bottle and pours some in a glass and puts it down. Engel licks it up happily. Alisa, Canada, Lilla and Saiyuki see Hong Kong and South Korea run towards them.  
"Oh, it's Hong Kong. But who is he with eh?" Canada asks.  
Alisa shrugs her shoulders.  
"Hey Canada, can't stop, speak to you later" Hong Kong says.  
Hong Kong and South Korea run into the school building. A few seconds later a girl trips and lands just inches away from Canada, face down.  
"A-are you okay m-miss?" Lilla asks.  
Canada helps her up.  
"Ai ya, wait till I get my hands on those two, aru" China groans.  
Alisa giggles.  
"Oh, hi China" Canada says.  
"Ch-China? b-but I thought Ch-China was a guy" Lilla says confused.  
"I am a guy, aru" China says.  
"O-oh, pahoillani" Lilla giggles.  
(sorry)  
"It is okay, aru"  
"FRANCE PUT ME DOWN!" England yells.  
France comes up from down the road, carrying England over his shoulder.  
"Non, why would I do that, mon cheri?" France says.  
"I don't need your help to walk and the view stinks" England moans.  
"It won't be so bad if you stopped squirming langlatere"  
"Oh no, not France, I cannot let him see me like this, aru" China says.  
"Why, what will he do?" Saiyuki asks.  
"La Chine!? Onhonhonhonhon" France says.  
"It is not what you think, aru!" China says.  
"What's so funny? All I can see is the ground" England asks.  
"I know exactly what it is, mon ami" France puts England down but still has a firm grip.  
"Let. Go!" England demands.  
"I hate to ask but what do you think it is, aru?" China asks.  
"There's no need to dress up for me, mon ami. it will just come off anyway" France says with a sick grin.  
"WHAAAA!?"  
"You will be seeing nothing but black and red if you keep hitting on my мало подсолнечник, da" Russia says.  
(Little sunflower)  
Lilla hides behind Saiyuki.  
"Privet Russia!" Alisa says.  
"Ni hao Russia" China says.  
"Hi Russia" Canada says.  
"Privet" Russia says.  
"O-oui" France retreats slowly.  
England gets away from France.  
"Are you okay love?" England asks Lila.  
Lilla is trembling, "j-ja, I-I'm fine"  
"Russia shall we go and find Hong Kong and his friend, maybe we can convince them to tell us where China's clothes are, da?" Alisa suggests.  
"Da" Russia takes out his pipe, "I will negotiate"  
"Okay, I will see you later Canada" Alisa follows Russia inside.  
"Bye" Canada says.  
Lilla sighs, "d-damn"  
"Do not worry, he is gone now, I will not let him harm you" Saiyuki tells Lilla.  
"Th-thank you S-Sai"  
France appears beside Saiyuki from out of nowhere, "wow, brave as well as cute, 'ow about an alliance non"  
Saiyuki jumps back, his face has gone bright red.  
"'ow adorable, you 'ave gone as red as a rose" France says.  
Saiyuki hides his face.  
"Why would you hide such a cute site" France takes his arms and pulls them away from his face.  
Lilla grabs France by the shirt, "get your hands off of Sai"  
Saiyuki hides behind Lilla.  
"Don't pretend like he didn't like it" France gets a gun pointed at his face, "oui, oui, please don't kill me"  
"What did France do wrong, beside flirt with Saiyuki which he obviously didn't like" England asks.  
Lilla lets go of France, "s-sorry, but he sh-should understand th-that war has m-marked most of u-us and h-he needs to be a-a bit more c-careful"  
"I see, I heard you and Saiyuki were both under Russia's rule for a while" England syas.  
"Ja, u-unfortunately i-it was a b-bad time f-for Russia, so h-he took it o-out on u-us"  
"And Saiyuki doesn't trust anyone to touch him now?"  
"W-would you?"  
"Probably not but saying that I wouldn't dream of harming you or your brother... Saiyuki is your brother, right love?"  
"Ja. I-I trust y-you but...th-that Frenchman...h-his aura i-is...n-not right"  
England whacks France with a book, "go near Saiyuki again and I'll throw a bookcase at you, got it?"  
"Oui, but you already have something better to hit me with" France says.  
England throws the book at France and is about to say something when Turkey knocks him over. He's holding a beret.  
"Give it back!" Greece yells.  
"Not a chance, not until you admit Japan likes me better" Turkey tells him.  
"Never! You know he likes me better!"  
"Lies! He prefers me"  
"No way you mask wearing freak! Now give me back my hat!"  
"No! You kitty loving coward"  
Japan is on his way to the school; he sees them fighting and decides to turn around and find Germany and Italy hoping they haven't seen him. Greece is trying to hit turkey with a large stick.  
"JAPAN!" Turkey runs after him.  
Japan sighs.  
"Hey! Where do you... JAPAN!" Greece says.  
"Konichiwa Turkey-kun, Greece-kun, I did not see you there" Japan says.  
"TELL 'IM JAPAN" Turkey says.  
"Terr him what?" Japan asks.  
"That you like me better"  
"Terr Greece-kun I rike you more?" Japan has confused look on his face.  
"Exactly, coz it's the truth"  
"No it's not!" Greece says.  
"Where are Germany-kun and Itary-kun when I need them" Japan says in his head.  
"Yes it is, at least I didn't rape the guy" Turkey says.  
"WHEN DID I RAPE JAPAN?!" Greece asks.  
"JAPAN!" Italy calls.  
"After the international sex survey, you 'showed him how it was done'" Turkey tells him.  
Japan's face goes red but is happy to see Germany and Italy coming towards them. Lilla feels something rubbing up against her leg. Greece is beating turkey up with a stick.  
"Guttentag Japan" Germany says.  
"Konichiwa Germany-kun, Itary-kun" Japan says.  
"Vee ~ why are they fighting and have you seen Gino anywhere?" Italy asks.  
Lilla is holding Gino, "i-is this who y-your looking f-for?"  
"Si" Italy says.  
The bell rings and Greece has won the fight.  
"I AM NO KITTY PUSHY!" Greece announces.  
"We should head in, aru" China says.  
"Oui" France takes Saiyuki's hand, "allow me to escort you inside mon cheri"  
Saiyuki pulls himself away from France while England hits France with his book again.  
"Röra honom igen och jag kommer att skjuta dig" Lilla tells France.  
(Touch him again and I will shoot you)  
That evening after school has ended Lilla is in the girl's dorms standing outside her room. The girl's dorn is located opposite from the boy's dorm. The door opens and Engel pops his head out, he mews.  
Lilla jumps "ah!"  
"Who is it Engel?" Alisa asks.  
"Huggy girl" Engel mews.  
"H-he talks?" Lilla asks but is not too surprised.  
"Ah, privet Lilla and da he can. Well come in, I am making tea if you are interested" Alisa says.  
Engel moves away from the door.  
"Oh, ja. I-I did not e-expect him t-to talk" Lilla says.  
"I asked him not to in public that is why" Alisa fetches the tea, "do you know who your brother is bunking with?"  
Engel jumps up on Lilla's bed sits beside her. He begins to groom himself.  
"I th-think he's b-bunking with A-America… o-or was it C-Canada" Lilla says.  
"I hope it is Canada, America can be a bit... loud" Alisa hands Lilla her tea.  
"Tack. Th-the quiet one, h-he's Canada r-right?"  
"Da, he is. Does Saiyuki have a phone? You can call him later and ask him"  
"Ja, b-but he doesn't d-do to well w-with technology"  
"As long as he knows how to answer it he will be fine"  
Meanwhile outside Canada's room, Saiyuki is trying to get himself to knock the door.  
"Get back here Kumageden!" he hears Canada yell.  
Saiyuki steps back away from the door.  
Canada falls through the door with Kumajiro on top of him, "that hurt eh"  
"Are... are you o-okay?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Y-yeah, you're Saiyuki right" Canada gets up, "come in eh"  
Saiyuki goes in.  
"Sorry for the mess, Kumakichi thought he smelled some maple syrup" Canada says.  
"T-that is o-okay" Saiyuki says.  
"Don't take any notice of France; he does it to anything with a pulse"  
"O-okay"  
Saiyuki gets out his favourite coat, a grey and white trim coat.  
"If you're cold I can turn up the heating in the room eh" Canada says.  
"N-no, it is fine I... well... I just feel safer with this on" Saiyuki tells him.  
"Oh, ok. Sorry for bringing it up"  
"It is okay" Saiyuki puts it on and picks up his mobile phone, "um... how do I do that"  
"You don't know?"  
Saiyuki shakes his head and his face goes red, "I was going to call Lilla but... I am not good with well... with this"  
"Do you know her number?" Canada asks.  
Saiyuki nods his head and writes it down.  
"You just type in the number and press the green button" Canada calls her, "here, eh" he hands him the phone.  
"Oh, thank you" Saiyuki takes the phone and waits for Lilla to answer.  
"Ja, Lilla Holmen" she says.  
"Hej, it is Saiyuki"  
"Hej Sai, wh-what is i-it?"  
"I was just wondering who you are bunking with and if you are okay"  
"Ja, I-I'm with A-Alisa, Russia's s-sister. who a-are you b-bunking w-with?"  
"Canada"  
"G-good"  
"What is Alisa like?"  
"Sh-shes not e-evil a-and her aura i-is stable, I-I like her"  
"That is good, well... um... see you tomorrow, goodnight"  
"N-night, Sai"  
Saiyuki hangs up, with Canada's help.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Later that night China sneaks out of the boy's dorm. He heads to a field not far from the dorms.  
"7, I know you are here, aru!" China calls.  
"Good evening China" 7 says.  
A tall man with short black slick hair wearing a suit and glasses appears.  
"I am getting fed up of all of this and now you have captured another, can you not leave my family alone?!" China sighs, "I have school in the morning, I want to get this over with tonight aru"  
"You believe you will be able to stand tomorrow" 7 chuckles, "let's be realistic"  
"Are you saying I cannot beat you, aru?"  
"Precisely"  
China takes a fighting stance.  
"Still hopeful are we" 7 asks.  
China aims a high kick at 7 which he dodges with ease. China continues to attack 7 but none of his attacks manage to hit him. Their one sided fight goes on for some time.  
"No shadow attacks this time, good" China eventually says.  
"If that's what you want I am happy to oblige" 7 sends several shadows at China.  
China dodges his shadows, "I think that was all of them, aru"  
7 sends some more. China dodges all but one that cuts deep into his side.  
"I told you" 7 says.  
"I can still fight" China throws a punch towards 7 but he dodges it.  
China is about to attack again when he notices the sun is about to rise.  
"It looks like the time for fighting is at an end, goodbye" 7's shadows surround him and he disappears.  
China rushes back to his dorm room. He patches the cut on his side quickly then collapses on his bed.  
Later China is walking towards school, he's holding his side.  
"Oh look Lilla, it is China" Alisa says.  
"S-so it is, hej Ch-China" Lilla says.  
"Ni hao Lilla, Alisa" China says, he crosses his arms to hide the fact he's holding his side.  
"I am going on ahead, I have some chores to do, say hello to Saiyuki for me, da" Alisa says.  
"Ja, s-see you later" Lilla says.  
Alisa waves goodbye as she leaves with Engel following close behind her.  
France pops out from round the corner, "bonjure"  
"Ai ya! Do not do that, aru!" China says.  
"Do what? Ah Lilla, where is your frere?" France asks.  
(Brother)  
"N-none of y-your business F-Frenchy" Lilla says.  
France holds up his hands in defence, "what is wrong with you le Chine?"  
"Nothing; why do you ask, aru?" China asks.  
"You are not yourself, the way you 'old yourself" France says.  
"You mean I am not allowed to cross my arms, aru?"  
"It's not like you, mon ami" France grabs one of China's arms and holds it roughly away from his body.  
"Let go!" China hits France with his free arm.  
France let's go, "ow, that 'urt le Chine"  
"You should not have grabbed me like that, aru!"  
France puts his hand round China's waist, "oh come on le Chine, you know I like it when you 'it me like that"  
"Not when you say it like that! Let go, aru!"  
France takes his hand away and goes to wipe his hair from his face, "artérielle!?" he goes very pale.  
(Blood)  
"What is..." China quickly covers his side.  
"'ow did you get this 'urt?" France asks.  
"It... it is just a scratch..." China protests.  
"A-a scratch d-does not b-bleed that m-much" Lilla says, she hates the site of blood, except her own.  
"I am fine, I have it under control, aru" China tells them.  
"Non, you are coming with me" France says.  
"And give me one good reason why I should, aru?" China says.  
France puts a hand on his forehead, "you 'ave a fever"  
"But I... I..." China passes out.  
France caches him, "and they say I am unreasonable" he carries him to the infirmary.  
France takes China to Hungary in the infirmary.  
"Second day here and already someone is injured" Hungary sighs.  
"I got the bandages you wanted" Alisa says.  
"Thank you Alisa, set them on the desk please" Hungary says,  
Alisa does that, "what is wrong with China?"  
"He got badly 'urt somehow" France says.  
"Set him down and I'll look over him" Hungary says.  
France does what he is told and Hungary tends to China.  
"Do you need some help, da?" Alisa asks.  
"Igen, could you get me the medical stitching needle" Hungary says.  
(Yes)  
Alisa does that and Hungary stiches him up.  
"Make sure he takes these 4 times a day" Hungary hands France some pills.  
"Give them to Russia, he can make sure China takes them and maybe we can find out how it happened" Alisa suggests.  
"Oui...you do it..." France hands the pills to Alisa.  
"Very well now did you not wish to see Saiyuki, he might be with Lilla now" Alisa says.  
"Oui, do you know where they are?" France asks.  
"Check outside, I have to get these to Russia"  
"Oui, merci mon chere" France goes outside to look for them.  
Saiyuki is with Lilla and Canada near the school entrance.  
"Ma petit rose!" France sings.  
Saiyuki's face goes bright red.  
"Hey France" Canada says.  
"I 'ave been looking for you" France says.  
"F-for who?" Saiyuki asks.  
"You, ma petit rose"  
"M-me?" Saiyuki points to himself.  
"Oui"  
Lilla glears daggers at France.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Greece yells.  
"No" Turkey says, carrying Greece over his shoulder.  
"I can walk by myself and stop blowing that air horn every time I yawn!"  
Saiyuki is hiding behind Lilla.  
"You'll fall asleep if I don't, plus it's fun to see your surprised kitty loving face" Turkey says.  
"Not fun for me..." Greece yawns.  
Turkey blasts the horn again waking Greece up and making Saiyuki jumps slightly.  
"Th-this won't e-end well" Lilla says.  
"W-why are you c-carrying Greece?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Stop it! I'm fine" Greece yells.  
"Quit your stupid talking" Turkey says, "Bowling ball, I'm going to have Hungary have a look at him" he tells Saiyuki then carries Greece inside.  
At lunch Saiyuki is by himself and has woken up after having a bad dream.  
France pops out from around the corner, "ma petit rose why are you all alone?"  
Saiyuki jumps and gives out a little squeal and his face also goes red.  
"I w-was waiting for Lilla" Saiyuki tells him.  
"What is the matter? You look terrified mon chere" France asks.  
"I-I am okay, it was just a bad dream, that is all"  
"How about you share it with me mon chere"  
"Y-you sure it is okay?"  
"Of course, I am always 'ere for ma petit rose"  
Saiyuki blushes again, "w-well I was tied to this rock with barbwire round my wrists and this man was telling me he was fed up with fighting me and I will never see Japan or Taiwan again then he killed me, also I kept saying aru at the end of my sentences, does that make any sense?"  
"It's ok now" France hugs Saiyuki, "I am 'ere"  
Saiyuki blushes some more. France hears a click behind him.  
Lilla is holding a gun to Frances head, "cough, cough"  
"Do you always have to do that, aru?" China asks.  
France hugs tighter, "oui, I do"  
"F-France, please let go" Saiyuki begs.  
"Why are you hugging Saiyuki anyway, aru?" China asks.  
France lets go, "because 'e is to irresistible"  
China sighs, "I am going to find Russia; I have to take another tablet soon, aru"  
"Wait a minute le Chine"  
"What is it, aru?"  
"Did you sound like that ma petit rose?" France asks Saiyuki.  
"Ja, just like that" Saiyuki says.  
"What are you talking about, aru?" China asks.  
"'ow did you get that injury?" France asks.  
"I... fell, aru"  
"Wh-what are y-you talking a-about? D-did you h-have another d-dream Sai?" Lilla asks.  
Saiyuki nods his head and tells Lila what he told France.  
"Ch-China, wh-where are Japan a-and Taiwan?" Lilla asks.  
"Japan is here, you saw him yesterday before school and Taiwan... well... she was not feeling well so she will be here later, aru" China tells her.  
"C-can I see th-them?"  
"I... I think Japan is... um..."  
"What is it mon ami?" France asks.  
"I... I know where Japan is... he is... um..." China says.  
"Lilla, it is him, behind china, the man from my dream" Saiyuki says.  
"Good afternoon nations" 7 says.  
"7 what are yo... I mean who are you, aru?" China asks.  
"How rude, and we've known each other for such a long time"  
"Le Chine, what is 'e talking about?" France asks.  
"I do not know what he is talking about, aru" China says then quietly says to 7, "what are you doing here, aru?"  
"I have come to escort you to your grave, as I did with your brother and sister" 7 tells him.  
"Y-you did not! You said I had three more days to defeat you; we had a deal, aru!" China yells.  
"I agree, and they are alive. For now"  
"Then why are you here now, aru? Wait... did you say end my life?"  
"Wh-who are y-you?" Lilla asks.  
"That's strictly need to know, and yes I did" 7 says.  
"I 'ave been around a long time and never seen you" France says.  
"Well... the thing is..." China sighs and thinks, "I am going to hate myself for this, aru" then says, "I have someplace to be now" he makes a run for it.  
"But that will not work, he will still catch him" Saiyuki says.  
"Then we catch 'im first" France says.  
China is running towards the boy's dorm and stops for a moment, "I think I lost him, aru"  
"Hello, now shall we go" 7 says.  
"Go, where, aru?"  
"That's irrelevant"  
"Then I cannot go with you. Sorry about that, aru"  
"Terribly sorry but you don't have a choice"  
China sees Russia, "RUSSIA!"  
7 grabs China, "your prince can't save you now"  
"LET. ME. GO!" China yells.  
"Certainly" 7 lets go of China but he's already at the place in Saiyuki's dream.  
"W-where am I now, aru?" China asks.  
"Where you die, that's all you need to know" 7 tells him.  
Back outside the boy's dorm building.  
"Where is he?" Saiyuki asks.  
"You are looking for мало подсолнечник da?" Russia asks.  
"Um... ja"  
"He disappeared"  
Saiyuki looks surprised.  
"You mean...poof?" France asks.  
"Da" Russia says.  
Engel suddenly appears, making Saiyuki jump into France's arms.  
"Mamma sent me; she said you need my help, da?" Engel mews.  
France surprises an onhonhon, "oui, can you track le Chine?"  
"Da, all four follow me" Engel mews.  
Engel leads them to the place. China is alone and tied up to the rock by barbed wire with his arms above his head and is unconscious.  
"China!" Russia calls.  
"But where is his captor?" Saiyuki asks.  
Engel looks behind Saiyuki and hisses.  
"I hope you understand it's very rude to trespass uninvited" 7 says.  
Engel hisses at 7.  
"What a horrible creature" 7 says.  
"Maybe now will be a good time to use this" Saiyuki says in his head and looks at his pocket watch.  
7 sends a shadow to grab his watch, "shall we keep it fair"  
"But that is just an oversized pocket watch, nothing special" Saiyuki fibs.  
"Nor is your ability to lie"  
Saiyuki goes quiet  
"I know everything about each of you, your minds are so easy to read" 7 claims.  
"E-everything about us?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Precisely"  
"Then what other things do you know about me?" Saiyuki points to himself.  
"That you have prophetic dreams, can stop time with that pocket watch of yours"  
"Is this true ma petit rose?" France asks.  
"J-ja" Saiyuki blushes.  
"Oh isn't that sweet, I know all about that too" 7 crosses his arms and smiles.  
"W-what do y-you know that I d-do not?"  
"I know why you feel the way you do when you are called by that clichéd pet name"  
"Y-you do... I mean... w-we came here for China"  
"I know, but it is fun toying with you"  
"T-then you also know our weaknesses"  
7 simply smiles. Saiyuki looks at 7 then at Lilla then back at 7.  
"Please do not harm Lilla" Saiyuki says in his head.  
"I can hear you, you know" 7 says.  
Shadows bind the three of them and before they can react a shadow wraps itself around Lilla's neck and a second pierces deeply into her shoulder.  
"LILLA!" Saiyuki yells.  
"Ow" Lilla reaches for the gun fastened to her leg and sends several bullets towards 7.  
"Naive children" 7 says and the bullets ricochet off new shadows and are sent towards Saiyuki, France and Russia.  
The bullets are stopped by some orange aura and the three are set free from 7's shadows. Saiyuki runs over to Lilla.  
"Sai a-are you ok?" Lilla asks.  
Saiyuki nods his head.  
"Sorry, you were hurt because of me, again" Saiyuki says.  
Engel suddenly runs off into the shadows.  
"Saiyuki lakattava syyttämästä itseäsi, niin kauan kuin olet ok Pärjään" Lilla says.  
(Saiyuki stop blaming yourself, as long as you're ok I'll be fine)  
Saiyuki nods his head.  
"Another uninvited visitor, how tiresome" 7 says.  
Engel returns wearing a tattered old scarf around his neck.  
"Where did you get the scarf?" France asks.  
"Спасибо, you want to show yourself now da?" Russia says.  
(Thank you)  
Alisa appears behind Lilla and Saiyuki.  
"Privet, I brought a friend with me da" Alisa says holding Pochi.  
7 feels something sharp poking his back.  
"I see you have escaped" 7 says.  
Japan is silent.  
"Here is what you are to do, hand over China and Japan here shall let you go or we can do this my way, your choice" Alisa says.  
"Very well, I will hand over China when I have finished. Though I doubt you will be satisfied with just his corps, shall I write down his last words for you?" 7 asks.  
Alisa sighs, "my way it is then, Japan would you please move I do not want to harm you by accident" she puts Pochi down.  
Japan moves away from 7  
"Please don't tempt me, it will harm my image if I kill a young lady such as yourself" 7 says.  
"Engel, hold this" Alisa takes off her sunflower hairpin and throws it to him.  
Alisa's aura appears around her and, with just a point of her finger, wraps itself around 7 and keeps a tight hold on him.  
"No need to be so harsh" 7 says.  
"I was not being harsh" Alisa flicks her finger and 7 is sent into the wall behind him, hard, "this is being harsh"  
7 tries to regain his breath, "you can try but your too late, your friend is probably already too far to save"  
"What are you talking about?" Alisa asks.  
"D-did you know she could do that?" Saiyuki asks Lilla.  
"N-no, h-her aura s-seemed stable b-but..." Lilla says.  
Engel walks over to China.  
"Mamma, panda still breathing" Engel mews.  
Alisa repeats what she did earlier, "again, what did you mean when you said China is probably already too far to save? Do not make me repeat myself again"  
"I am only stating that the time here is different, it has already been a very long time since I brought him here" 7 tells them.  
"Russia, I think you need to check China, Engel is not very good at that sort of thing" Alisa says.  
"Da" Russia checks to see if China is alive, "there is nothing wrong with him, he has just lost a bit of blood"  
"I can torture in more ways than just physically" 7 says.  
"W-what did you do to China?" Japan asks.  
They hear a thud from behind Lilla and Saiyuki.  
"Umm... England... right?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Yes, it's me... Lilla love, what happened to your shoulder..." England spots 7, "France what did you do this time?"  
"I 'ad nothing to do with this, right ma petit rose" France turns pleadingly to Saiyuki.  
Saiyuki, now bright red again, nods his head.  
"7, you have not answered Japan's question and I have very little patience for you" Alisa says.  
"You will have to find out when he wakes up" 7 is enveloped in shadows and soon disappears.  
"черт возьми, он ушел" Alisa says.  
(Dammit, he got away)  
Russia has his pipe ready, "he won't next time kolkolkol"  
Engel returns Alisa's hairpin and she puts it back in place. They leave the cave and see Taiwan and South Korea waiting for them.  
"China!" Taiwan yells.  
"Aniki!" South Korea yells.  
"What did he do to China?" Taiwan asks.  
"We are not sure but we think 7-san may have tortured him. We wirr not know untir he wakes up" Japan says.  
"Did you kill him, where is he?" Taiwan asks.  
"Sorry, he got away" Alisa looks a bit tired.  
"сестренку?" Russia says.  
(Little sister?)  
"Мне еще нужно практиковать немного больше, мне будет хорошо после отдыха" Alisa tells him.  
(I still need to practice a little more, I will be fine after some rest)  
Russia nods.  
"I shall see you in our room Lilla, come on Engel" Alisa leaves.  
"O-okay, I-I hope China w-will be okay" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki is wondering why he keeps blushing when France calls him by that nickname.  
"A-are you ok S-Sai?" Lilla asks.  
"Ja, I am fine... um... should we not get China to a bed or something?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Ja, e-em England h-how did y-you and Alisa f-find us?" Lilla asks.  
"I'm not sure how Alisa found you but the fairies told me where you were and that you might be in trouble" England tells her.  
"F-fairies?" Lilla asks.  
"Don't listen to 'is crazy ramblings" France says.  
"How many times must I tell you they exist!" England snaps.  
"Only in your head" France says.  
"I believe you England" Saiyuki says quietly.  
"F-fairies do e-exist, I-I have many i-in my country" Lilla says.  
"See, I told you!" England says.  
"You 'ave infected 'er with your craziness" France says.  
"NO I HAVE NOT!"  
France walks away, "I'll leave you to your craziness, come with me Saiyuki, I'll Keep the crazy away"  
"But... I believe in them too, does that mean I am crazy too" Saiyuki asks then wonders, "Why am I upset to hear France say that?"  
"No, you 'ave just been deceived. Don't worry I will take care of that" France tells him.  
Saiyuki shakes his head and choses to go back with Lilla.  
Later, in China's room. Russia is waiting for him to wake up.  
China mumbles something then rolls over and off the bed, which wakes him up.  
"доброе утро China" Russia says.  
(Good morning)  
"Oww... it is morning, aru?" China asks.  
"In 9 hours it will be"  
"Oh... wait... how did I get into my bed? Have you been here the whole time, aru?"  
"I carried you here and da I have"  
"But what about Japan and Taiwan? Are they safe, please say what I saw was not true, aru"  
"They are safe, what did you see?"  
"I thought they had been killed"  
"They had no injuries, how did you think that?"  
"I... it must have been a hallucination"  
"Hallucination? Is there anything else?"  
China thinks for a moment then shakes his head, "I would rather not think about it, aru"  
"We need to know but it can wait, your sister is eager to see you"  
"She is?"  
"Da, I will let the two of you talk. I will be outside" Russia walks to the door and lets Taiwan in.  
China gets up and back onto the bed.  
"Why did you agree to the deal?" Taiwan asks.  
"If I had not 7 would have killed you and Japan before I had even gotten to you, aru" China tells her.  
"But you almost died in the proses"  
"But... I am sorry, I almost let you and Japan down, aru" China looks down at his feet.  
"Khn ngò" Taiwan hugs China.  
(Idiot)  
China hugs her back.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Early the next morning Lilla wakes up after feeling something wet on her face.  
"Mihin?" Lilla mumbles, still half asleep.  
Engel jumps off Lilla's bed and wonders into the kitchen area. Alisa comes through and places a with a mug of coffee. She places it down on Lilla's bedside table.  
"Tack, g-good morning A-Alisa" Lilla says.  
"Morning Lilla, did you sleep well?" Alisa asks.  
"Ja, h-how about you?"  
"Very well but someone kept moving in their sleep" Alisa looks at Engel.  
Lilla drinks her coffee, "w-we should s-see if Ch-China is okay"  
"Good idea, maybe you could check on Saiyuki, he seemed rather upset about what France said to him the other day" Alisa says.  
"What did that French git say to Sai?" Lilla asks.  
"It was more what he said about you than him, something about you and England being crazy because you can see fairies"  
"O-oh, I-I'll talk to h-him once w-we've seen Ch-China"  
"We should get ready and go"  
"Ja" Lilla looks under her bed and takes out a largeish case.  
Alisa picks up her clothes and heads into the bathroom.  
Engel sniffs the case, "what is that?"  
"M-my guns a-and riffle, th-that guy might c-come back" Lilla tells him.  
"Okay"  
Alisa comes back out, fully dressed.  
"Sh-shall we g-go?" Lilla asks.  
"Da" Alisa says.  
Alisa and Lilla run into Japan outside China's room.  
"Hej J-Japan, h-how is China?" Lilla asks.  
"Konichiwa Rirra-san, China is doing werr; I think he has just woken up if you wish to speak to him" Japan says.  
"Tack, th-that's good" Lilla enters room, "Ch-China?"  
"Yes, aru... oh, ni hao Lilla" China says.  
"H-how do y-you feel?"  
"I feel okay, aru. Thank you for asking"  
"A-are you s-sure?"  
"I am sure but I will not be in class today, I promised Taiwan I would rest today, aru"  
"C-could you tell u-us what h-happened?"  
"Well... I... I would rather not right now, aru"  
"Maybe later, I am going to find America" Alisa whispers to Lilla, "do not leave until he tells you, da"  
"D-don't worry, I-I won't leave" Lilla tells Alisa.  
"Come on Engel, maybe America will give you a burger"  
Alisa and Engel leave Lilla with China. They arrive outside America's room.  
America bursts through the door, "YO LIL'SIS, HOWS IT HANGEN'?"  
"I have no idea what you have just said but I am fine, merci" Alisa says.  
"So what can the hero do for his cute lil' sis?" America asks.  
"You asked me to meet you here, you said we were going out for breakfast" Alisa tells him but is actually dreading it.  
"Privet hero" Engel mews.  
"I knew that! Where ya wanna go?" America asks.  
"I do not mind, anywhere is fine" Alisa tells him.  
"Burger!" Engel mews.  
"McDonalds it is!" America says.  
"Okay but you do not mind if we invite a few people?" Alisa asks.  
"THE MORE THE MERRIER" America yells.  
"Okay, first China's room, then Canada's room"  
"Wait who?"  
"Ha, ha, very funny, just follow me"  
They arrive outside China's room.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" America breaks down the door, "THE HERO HAS ARIVED"  
"AI YA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" China yells.  
"I'M THE HERO ITS WHAT I DO" America tells him.  
"Knocking works just as well" Alisa sighs, "want to join us for breakfast?"  
"Yeah of course they do" America grabs China's wrist and drags him out the room, "let's go!"  
"Wh-who was th-that?" Lilla asks.  
"That loud mouth is my brother America" Alisa tells her.  
They can hear China protesting because he's still in his pjs.  
"Y-your brother, but I-I thought R-Russia was your b-brother" Lilla says.  
"Da and so is America and Canada" Alisa tells her, "AMERICA! CANADA'S ROOM IS THE OTHER WAY!"  
"A-at least there i-is a sane o-one among your b-brothers"  
"Come on before he scares your brother"  
"H-he better not"  
America arrives outside Canada and Saiyuki's room. Alisa and Lilla soon catch up with him and China,  
"YO BRO, YOU THERE?" America asks.  
They hear a small thud (Sai was scared off his bed)  
Canada opens the door, "don't be so loud eh!"  
"AAAAH! THE DOOR OPENED ITSELF!" America yells.  
Alisa face palms.  
"What do you want America?" Canada asks.  
"We were going out for breakfast and wanted to know if you wanted to join us, da?" Alisa asks.  
"Sure" Canada turns to Saiyuki, "want to come?"  
Saiyuki picks himself off the floor, he sees Lilla standing beside Alisa and nods.  
"EXELENT THEN LET'S GET GOING" America says dragging China off yet again.  
Saiyuki picks up his coat, "is China in his pjs?"  
"It's still clothes what's the problem?" America says.  
"N-nothing"  
"At least let China put on some shoes" Alisa says.  
"Oh, hehe sorry dude" America says.  
China goes to his room and puts some shoes on, "now can I walk on my own, I want to keep my arm in its socket, aru"  
"Aw but that's no fun" America pouts.  
"But I want to keep my arm where it is!"  
"Don't be silly" America grabs him yet again, "let's go already" he drags China again.  
"We should follow now" Alisa says.  
Outside McDonalds, China is rubbing his arm.  
"Come on, come on" America says.  
"We are coming" Alisa says.  
Saiyuki was quiet all the way there.  
"A-are you o-okay Sai?" Lilla asks.  
"Huh, oh, I am okay" Saiyuki says.  
"D-don't let that f-frog get to y-you"  
Saiyuki nods his head.  
They enter the restaurant and take a seat. While America gets the food, a familiar coat is put on China's shoulders.  
"Huh?" China says.  
"You are cold in your pjs, da?" Russia says.  
"Um... yes, aru"  
"Privet Russia" Alisa says.  
"Privet, what are you doing at such a place" Russia asks.  
"America is treating us to breakfast"  
"And you excepted?"  
"This is America, where else will he go"  
"Th-they have th-the audacity t-to say E-England's f-food is b-bad" Lilla says making Saiyuki giggles a little.  
"As long as I do not bump into Taiwan I will be fine, aru" China says.  
"Ma petit rose? What are you doing 'ere?" France asks.  
"Um... well..." Saiyuki's face goes red.  
"Go away you frog" Lilla snaps.  
"Let's get out of 'ere, I cannot allow you to be poisoned like this" France says.  
"But I... I wish to stay w-with Lilla" Saiyuki says.  
"I guess she can come too" France says.  
"O-only if Lilla w-wants to"  
"Ja, I would love to" Lilla menacing glears pointed at France.  
"O-okay then" Saiyuki says.  
America comes back with the food, "breakfast is served"  
Engel mews happily.  
"You are really eating that crap?" Russia asks.  
"Nyet, America and Engel will probably eat it instead" Alisa says.  
France puts his arms round Saiyuki's waist, "'ow about you join me for lunch ma petit rose?"  
Saiyuki's face goes bright red.  
"You are so cute when you blush" France says, "why don't you come to le Chine, you can bring la Russia too"  
"I can... do what, aru?" China asks, trying not to blush.  
"You can't 'ide it la Chine, I can sense lamore a mile away"  
"H-hide what, aru?"  
"That you are crushing over la Russia"  
China's face is bright red.  
"So you will become one with me da?" Russia asks.  
"I... I... um... I..." China looks around and whispers in Russia's ear then sits back down.  
Russia blushes slightly and goes quiet.  
"What did China say?" Alisa asks.  
"он согласился" Russia says.  
(He agreed)  
Alisa smiles.  
"Onhonhonhon, what did I tell you?" France says.  
"Maybe you should take China back to his room, he is still recovering from fever and whatever 7 did to him and France, let go of Saiyuki, I did not think anyone's face could go that red" Alisa says.  
"Da, I will" Russia picks up China bridal style and goes back to China's room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
South Korea is lazily walking towards the school, not caring he's late.  
"You really should be more worried about school, then again is there really a point to it?" a voice says.  
"Huh, who said that?" South Korea asks and looks around, "I must have been hearing things da~ze"  
"I did. You must be the one 7 told me about"  
"Um, who is 7, da~ze?"  
"There is no point in playing dumb, China"  
"China... but I am not..."  
A man with long grey hair with fringe that covers his eyes wearing black clothes appears in front of South Korea. He reaches into his chest, "I'll be taking this"  
"W-what the..."  
He takes out South Korea's soul and places it in a jar. South Korea passes out soon after.  
"Now to get back to 7, though I wonder if he will let me keep the soul" he disappears.  
Later during break…  
"Maybe South Korea forgot or he has detention for being late" England says to America.  
"Yeah...his loss, you wanna come instead?" America asks.  
"Play video games with you? I have to go to the library"  
America spots something further down the path, "hey dude, what's that?"  
"Looks like a person"  
"I'm gonna look" America runs over to the 'person', "DUDE, DUDE GET OVER HERE!"  
England walks over to America, "what is it?"  
"IGGY ITS KOREA"  
"What! What happened to him?"  
"I don't know"  
"Try waking him up"  
America tries to wake him, "dude it's not working"  
"We should take him to Hungary"  
"Right" America picks South Korea up, "which way is it?"  
"Follow me"  
They arrive at the infirmary. America practically kicks the door down.  
"Wh-what happened?" Lilla asks.  
"We're not sure, we just found him like this love" England tells her.  
"Come in and put him on the bed" Hungary says.  
America does what he's told.  
"Dude, what's wrong with him?" America asks.  
"I don't know; there isn't anything obvious" Hungary says.  
Engel appears at the door.  
"His soul is gone" Lilla says.  
"He's lost his soul?" England asks.  
"Ja, I-I don't know h-how but..."  
"Huggy girl!" Engel calls.  
"It's the talking cat" America says.  
"Doesn't he belong to your sister?" England asks.  
"Yeah, but why is it here?"  
"Why not ask him?"  
"Engel, what are you doing here?"  
"Bad aura in garden, rose (Saiyuki) is there alone" Engel says.  
"What, where?!" Lilla asks.  
"Garden, with the big tree"  
Saiyuki was meditating under the tree but is now sitting watching a bunny  
"Cute isn't it?" a voice asks.  
"Ja... huh?" Saiyuki says.  
"Shame it'll die soon"  
Saiyuki stands up looks around for the voice.  
The long hair man appears in front of him, "you too, cute and about to die"  
Saiyuki jumps back slightly.  
"it's shame that nobody but me will be able to see it again" he reaches into his chest and pulls his soul out.  
Saiyuki passes out as Lilla, England and America arrive just in time to see it happen. Engel hisses.  
He sees them, "oops" then disappears.  
"What the..." England says.  
"Dude, what the hell just happened?" America asks.  
"I... I don't know" England says.  
"S-Sai...SAIYUKI!" Lilla runs over to Saiyuki.  
Engel sniffs around then runs to Alisa.  
"What is wrong with you?" Alisa asks.  
"'e is trying to tell you something?" France says.  
"Mamma, evil aura; don't go anywhere alone now" Engel mews.  
"Evil aura?" Alisa asks.  
"Que?" France asks.  
(What)  
Alisa looks to where Engel was, "why is Lilla upset if Saiyuki is only asleep?"  
"I bet ma petit rose is adorable in sleep" France prances over making Alisa sigh and face palm.  
"Never leave brother's side, evil aura steal souls" Engel mews.  
"What?" Alisa picks up Engel and runs over to Lilla.  
"Was that the dude who stole Korea's?" America asks.  
"Possibly... Lilla love, are you okay?" England asks.  
Lilla shakes her head, "että paskiainen tulee toivovat mukavuutta helvetin kun olen lopettanut hänen kanssaan"  
(That bastard will wish for the comfort of hell when I'm finished with him)  
"Did you see who did this?" Alisa asks.  
"Yeah some weird dude in a cape" America tells her.  
"Long hair with fringe that covers eyes, da?"  
"No idea I couldn't see his face"  
"America, with me, we are going to the library. France you take Saiyuki to his room and go find your friends, Lilla, stay with England"  
"Understood"  
France looks worried, "oui" he picks Saiyuki up though had a little trouble getting him away from Lilla.  
"Do not worry Lilla; I know what I am doing. Engel, two messages. One, tell Germany to stay close to Italy then tell Russia to keep an eye on China. If 7 is behind this China will be a target"  
France takes Saiyuki to his room and looks for his friends.  
Engel finds Germany at the track field.  
"West?" Engel mews.  
"Ja, vat is it?" Germany asks.  
"Mamma says you are to stay close to white flag, evil aura stealing souls"  
"Vat are you talking about?"  
"Mamma says do it, da~ze and rose have already lost their souls, do you want to lose white flag?"  
"Nein, danke. Do they need reinforcements?"  
"Mamma will say more when she knows more"  
"Understood" Germany goes to find Italy.  
Engel runs off to find Russia.  
China is walking past the lake with Taiwan  
"The lake is beautiful isn't it China...have you found that guy yet?" Taiwan asks.  
"Huh... sorry, what did you say, aru?" China asks.  
"Nothing"  
"How sweet" the long hair man grabs Taiwan's soul.  
"Taiwan!" China catches her.  
He puts her soul into a jar, "that makes three" he looks at China, "I think I'll wait for yours" he disappears.  
"What... the..."  
Engel arrives with Russia.  
"Китай!" Russia calls.  
(China!)  
"RUSSIA!" China picks Taiwan up and runs over to Russia.  
"It got to her?"  
China nods.  
Japan is walking through the park with Pochi.  
"I wonder why South Korea never showed up for crass today" Japan wonders aloud.  
"I can answer that if you wish" the man says.  
"Who is there?"  
"Your soul is beautiful"  
Japan draws his katana and points it at him, "What did you do to South Korea?"  
"Like you he had a very attractive soul, so I took it"  
"I am sorry but I stirr need my sour"  
"You mean still and soul"  
"That is what I said"  
"Could you say lemon and election?"  
"Remon and..." Japan sighs.  
He chuckles, "the way you speak makes it easy to make fun of you"  
Japan is still pointing his katana at him, "why do you want our sours"  
"Souls, I was given a job by 7 but when I saw their souls I couldn't resist"  
"How many sours have you craimed so far?"  
"Souls" he stops and thinks for a minute, "three, yours will be the fourth"  
Japan keeps his katana pointed at the man, "How do you pran on doing that?"  
"Plan. Easy, like this" he grabs Japan's katana, moves it aside and reaches into his chest. Japan looks stunned.  
"Step avay from Japan!" Germany yells.  
He lets go of Japan's soul, "you mean away" he holds his head, "I'll get yours later, none of you can speak properly" he leaves.  
"Who vas that?" Germany asks.  
"I berieve he is the one who took South Korea and Saiyuki-san's sours but he said he took another"  
"Yay! You saved Japan!" Italy cheers.  
"Ja but ve need to report back to the others" Germany says.  
Japan nods his head.  
Switzerland is walking back to the dorms with Liechtenstein.  
"Hey big brother?" Liechtenstein says.  
"What is it?" Switzerland asks.  
"W-well em" Liechtenstein's goes red, "I thought you could use a new hat...after Italy shot a hole in your other one sooo" she pushes a small paper bag into his hands, "I-I made you one, I hope you like it"  
"You made this for me? Thank you" he puts it on.  
"Em, big brother" she gets suddenly really pale.  
"Liechtenstein, what's wrong?"  
"I-I don't feel so good" she faints.  
Switzerland catches her.  
"Your sister has a really cute soul, I'm looking forward to displaying this one" the long hair man says.  
Switzerland pulls out his gun, "give it back right now!"  
"Eeeeeeeh...no" he disappears.  
Switzerland picks Liechtenstein up, "don't worry, I'll get it back"  
Meanwhile in the library.  
"I have everything I need now" Alisa says, holding a map and an old book.  
"So how's a book gonna help?" America asks.  
"It is calling knowing your enemy, knowledge is power, did you not know that?"  
"I say power is power, knowledge is for nerds"  
"Then how do you expect to defeat someone when you do not know their weaknesses?"  
Engel returns.  
"Perfect timing, tell everyone who was affecting by this... person... to come to the library" Alisa says.  
"So what have you found out?" America asks.  
"I know he calls himself Book Keeper and there is only one way to defeat him, which is where this map comes in. It shows you the location to Excalibur 2"  
Engel finds France, England and Lilla in Canada's room.  
France is looking depress and worried, "so this is the guy who tried to kill la Chine?"  
"No... I'm not sure... oh, hello Engel" England says.  
"Engel? Has Alisa found something?" Canada asks.  
"Mamma says meeting in the library" Engel mews.  
"Oui" France heads out the door, "'ow dare this upstart try to take on nations"  
"Let's go then... Lilla love, are you coming?" England asks.  
"Ja" Lilla says quietly.  
"Come on Kumakichi" Canada says.  
"Who?" Kumajiro asks.  
"I'm Canada"  
"Oh"  
Engel leaves and they pass Switzerland in the hall, he is carrying Liechtenstein bridal style.  
"Le Swiss?" France says.  
"Yes?" Switzerland says, "I'm a bit busy right now so make it quick" he looks angry.  
"Come with us, you'll need to 'ear what is to be said"  
"Where are you going?"  
"The library, meet us there once you have put the young lady in 'er room"  
Switzerland nods his head then leaves.  
Engel arrives in China's room. China fell asleep about an hour ago. Russia is with him and Taiwan  
"Da?" Russia says.  
"Mamma says meeting in the library" Engel mews.  
"Da, we will be right there"  
Engel leaves.  
Russia nudges China gently.  
"Mmm" China wakes up.  
Russia smiles, "there is a meeting in the library, we are going now"  
China stretches, "okay, aru"  
He grabs his coat and follows Russia out.  
Engel finds Germany, Italy and Japan next.  
"Engel?" Germany says.  
"Mamma says meeting in the library" Engel mews.  
"Understood. ITALY!"  
"Si?" Italy is standing behind him.  
"Ve are going to ze library" Germany tells him.  
"Okay"  
At the library.  
Alisa is standing in front of a white board, "first I need to know how many souls have been taken"  
"Three that I know of, South Korea, ma petit...Saiyuki and Liechtenstein" France tells her.  
Alisa writes this down.  
"Four, Taiwan, aru" China says.  
"Zere vas a fifth attempt on Japan's soul" Germany says.  
"Attempt, you mean he failed?" Alisa asks.  
"Ja, he vas annoyed by our ascents zo he left" Germany tells her.  
"Right then, I have learnt we are dealing with one called Book Keeper and the only way to defeat him is with Excalibur 2, this map will show us where to find it but we need to find it quickly. The more souls he has the stronger he becomes"  
"But isn't Excalibur one of Iggy's kiddie tales?" America asks.  
"Da but there are some truth to it as to whether the first exists is another thing altogether. So tomorrow morning I want to make a small team to look for it. The people I have chosen are Lilla, England, Germany and Italy, any questions?" Alisa asks.  
"Yeah...WHY WON'T YOU LET THE HERO COME?" America asks.  
"One, you are too loud we do not want Book Keeper stopping us and two I need you here to... um..." Alisa thinks for a moment, "make sure Book Keeper does not take Canada's soul. I would be so very sad if I lost even one of my brothers"  
"YEAH I'LL STAY"  
"Thank you America, I knew I could count on you. We leave at first light, Germany I will leave you in charge of making sure England and Italy are ready to leave"  
"Understood" Germany says.  
"That is all I wished to say you may all leave now" Alisa says.  
The next morning, Engel is with Alisa and Lilla waiting for Germany, Italy and England at the edge of the forest.  
"Hurry up Italy!" Germany yells.  
Italy yawns, "si Doitsu" he catches up with him.  
"Good morning Alisa, Lilla love" England says.  
"Morning" Alisa says.  
Lilla nods politely in response.  
"Ve need to go now zo ve can get zere by dark" Germany says.  
"Da, Engel lead the way" Alisa waits a moment then stops Lilla, "a word"  
Lilla turns to Alisa.  
"I know you are upset about what has happened to Saiyuki but the thing is I... nyet, Saiyuki needs you to be at your best and this is not your best" Alisa tells her.  
"Ja, y-you're right s-sorry" Lilla says.  
"Good, I see some spark in you now, a little but it is a start. Never forget who you are doing this for, da"  
"Ja th-thank you A-Alisa"  
"Come, we have a sword to find and say good morning to England. I think it is sweet he calls you love"  
Lilla blushes slightly and turns her face away.  
Alisa giggles, she takes Lilla's hand and they catch up to the rest of the party. Italy is still half asleep. Germany is shouting at Italy as always and Italy is ignoring him, as usual. England is up ahead.  
"I-I have a-a job to d-do I c-can't let my m-mind wander" Lilla tells herself, unconsciously starring at England.  
"Mm... is anything the matter love?" England asks.  
Lilla's face goes red, "s-s-sorry, n-nothing"  
"Just be careful where you step, I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself" England smiles at Lilla.  
"J-ja, s-sorry" Lilla says, staring at the ground.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, love"  
"R-right, sorry"  
"Pick up ze pace" Germany calls.  
"Oh, look at that, even Italy is ahead of us"  
"H-how did th-that happen?" Lilla asks.  
"I don't know; let's catch up before Germany yells at us"  
"Ja"

Meanwhile, China was sitting in his room in his panda pjs and Russia was in the kitchen getting him some tea. China was tidying his hair so it can be put into its ponytail.  
"Hello China" Book Keeper said.  
"What?" China let go of his hair.  
"And don't try screaming for your prince, he can't hear you"  
"How can you be so sure, aru?"  
"I put up a barrier, and it'll be over before he can get here anyway"  
"You do not know what Russia is capable of, aru"  
"No but I am aware of what I am capable of"  
Book Keeper heard a cat hiss.  
"Nice kitty" Book Keeper said  
Tama ran into the kitchen. Book Keeper reached into China's chest. China grabbed his arm to try and stop him from taking his soul.  
"Too late" Book Keeper took out China's soul and he passed out.  
Tama jumped at Book Keeper and attempted to scratch his face.  
Book Keeper batted him away and put China's soul into a jar, "way too late" a pipe collided with the back of Book Keeper's head and a knife was plunged into his side.  
"You will give me his soul back now da?" Russia demanded.  
"You mean; will you give me his soul now, and no. I won't" Book Keeper disappeared.  
Tama limped over to China's bed,  
"ублюдок. Вы берете то, что я есть, я вырву тебя" Russia said.  
(Bastard. you take what I own I break you)

Back in the forest they find the sword in a rock.  
"Someone like the King Arthur story too much, da" Alisa says.  
"S-so we h-have to get i-it out o-of the rock? C-can't we just b-break the r-rock?" Lilla asks.  
"That won't work, the rock is protected by magic" England tells her.  
"You mean we have to pull it out like in the story?" Italy asks.  
"Don't be dorf" Germany tries to pull the sword out.  
(Stupid)  
"Any luck?" Alisa asks.  
"Nein..." Germany is not happy.  
"Huggy girl try" Engel mews.  
"Sh-shouldn't I-Iggy...I-I mean England t-try?" Lilla asks.  
"Nyet, Huggy girl" Engel hisses.  
"O-okay" Lilla expects it not to work and over compensates, falling on her butt and throwing the sword half way down the path.  
England runs over to Lilla, "are you okay love?"  
"She did it! Does that mean she's a king now?" Italy asks.  
"Mitä juuri tapahtui?" Lilla asks.  
(What just happened?)  
"You pulled the sword out, that's what happened love" England tells her.  
"S-so we can k-kill him n-now right?"  
"Da but first we must leave and then find him" Alisa says.  
Engel hisses.  
"I see we have a new king" Book Keeper says.  
"Book Keeper, where are you?" Alisa asks.  
"Right here" Book Keeper is behind Italy, with his hand in Italy's chest.  
"DOITSU!" Italy calls.  
"ITALY!" Germany yells.  
"Bye, bye" Book Keeper pulls out Italy's soul.  
Italy falls forward and Germany catches him, "Italiene… Italiene!"  
(Italy)  
"I am not letting you get away!" Alisa gets ready to cast one of her aura spells on Book Keeper.  
Book Keeper appears behind her, "ah-ah-ah" he takes her soul.  
"MAMMA!" Engel cries.  
Alisa passes out.  
"Dam, I won't let you take another soul!" England shouts.  
"You can try" Book Keeper says.  
"And I will, Lilla love get the sword then come over to me, Germany pick up Italy and get over to Alisa and Engel"  
Germany nods and does as he is told.  
"Here" Lilla passes England the sword.  
"No, you pulled the sword out, you keep it" England says.  
"B-but I don't k-know how t-to wield a s-sword" Lilla says, "I-I'm used t-to guns and a-axes"  
"Don't worry love, Japan and I can teach you but first we have to get out of here"  
"Hurry up, ve are going to get killed if ve don't move!" Germany says.  
"We don't have to move, leave everything to me" England uses a teleportation spell.  
They reappear outside the boys dorms in front of Canada and America.  
"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME" America says.  
"Well good news we got the sword, bad news we didn't all make it back" England gesturing to Italy and Alisa.  
"YOU LET IT GET MY SISTER?!" America yells at England, "I TRUSTED YOU WITH HER LIFE! Guess I was wrong in trusting you again" he looks like he's about to cry.  
"We'll get her back, I promise" England says, trying to calm him down.  
"Why should I trust you? You let me down once why should I think you won't let my sister down now"  
"America, E-England did all h-he could" Lilla says.  
"Yeah? And what about you, huh? The commies play thing's useless after all" America says.  
"America let it go" Canada says.  
"Don't talk to Lilla like that! You're not the only one who's sibling has been taken or have you forgot?" England takes a deep breath, "I'm going to find Japan, Lilla love why don't you get some rest; we can start training in the morning"  
"Nai, I-I'll come help y-you find him" Lilla says.  
"Okay love"  
England and Lilla find Japan in his room with Taiwan and China.  
"Hello Japan, can we… what happened?" England asks.  
"H-how did he g-get China? R-Russia was w-with him" Lilla says.  
"I am not sure, Russia-kun left a whire ago and I do not know where he went" Japan tells them.  
"Well you'll be glad to hear we have the means to defeat Book Keeper but Lilla will need our help. She's never wielded a sword before" England says.  
"I wourd be happy to herp" Japan says.  
"Tack, I-I really a-appreciate it J-Japan" Lilla says.  
Engel begins to walk down the hall.  
"Where are you going?" England asks.  
"Mamma told me no matter what happened to find Book Keeper's hiding place and that is what I am going to do. I will be back when I have found it" Engel mews.  
"A-are you s-sure...y-your just a c-cat… a t-talking cat... b-but a cat" Lilla asks.  
"Da, I am sure I can do this. I found China so I can find Book Keeper"  
"B-be careful o-okay"  
Engel nods then leaves.  
"Now Lilla love just let me know when you want to start your lessons" England says.  
"A-as soon as p-possible" Lilla says.  
"Right then, Japan are you ready?"  
Japan has his katana, "hai"  
"Then" England teleports them to a meadow, "we can train here. We'll be undisturbed and best of all a day here is but a minute in our world"  
Lilla Looks slightly green, "a-amazing"  
"Are you okay love? You can rest for a bit if you want, you have plenty of time" England tells her.  
"Nai, I-I'm fit t-to fight"  
"Right then" England hands Lilla a wooden sword, "why don't we start with the basics"  
"Ja" Lilla holds it like you would hold an axe.  
England shows Lilla how to hold it.  
Lilla blushes, "s-sorry" laughs embarrassedly.  
England and Japan help Lilla with her sword play lessons, they spend five days in that world and Lilla is to spar with Japan using wooden swords so no one is actually harmed.  
"O-okay" Lilla takes a stance, "r-ready?"  
Japan nods his head.  
"All you need to do is hit Japan once then you pass" England tells her.  
"Ja" Lilla lunges at Japan.  
Japan blocks Lilla's first attempt and jumps back. Lilla swipes at Japan again aiming for his head. He dodges it again, this continues for a few more minutes.  
Lilla looks annoyed, "Pysy vielä perhana" aims for his head powerfully.  
(Stay still damn)  
Lilla hits Japan on the forehead and knocks him out.  
"Ah! J-Japan!?" Lilla says.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine love" England says.  
Japan wakes up.  
"Olen pahoillani, oletko kunnossa?" Lilla asks.  
(I'm so sorry, are you ok?)  
"I am fine Rirra-san" Japan gets up.  
"And you passed in just five minutes" England snaps his fingers and their back in the boys dorm.  
"Uuuh" Lilla puts a hand on her mouth, "bleh"  
"Maybe you should rest until Engel returns; you can lie down on my bed until you feel better" England suggests.  
"N-n-nai, I-I'm f-fine" Lilla goes red.  
"Are you sure love?"  
"O-okay" she goes redder.  
Later, Engel finds England and Lilla, England has fallen asleep on the arm chair. Engel's front paw is bleeding.  
"E-Engle?! Wh-what happened" Lilla jumps off the bed and kneels down to Engel.  
"I found Book Keeper's hideaway but he found me" Engel mews.  
"Where i-is he?"  
"I can show you but I do not want you going alone"  
Lilla looks back to England, "I-I will b-be fine, I-I won't go a-alone. P-please tell m-me"  
"Okay, follow me"  
Lilla picks up Excalibur 2 and follows Engel. They arrive outside an old church.  
"Th-this place i-is beautiful" Lilla says.  
"Book Keeper is in there" Engel mews.  
"Tack, g-go back to th-the others b-but please say n-nothing to them a-about this... e-especially to Finland o-or Sweden"  
Engel decides to do as he's told and runs back.  
"T-time for mister B-Book Keeper t-to die" Lilla walks quietly into the church.  
"Am I right in thinking you're here for the souls?" Book Keeper asks from behind her.  
Lilla draws the sword and swings it around at Book Keeper, "give me the souls!"  
Book Keeper dodges her attacks.  
"Where are they?" Lilla attacks again.  
Book Keeper dodges again, "you'll never find them, so it's useless"  
Lilla swings at him aiming for his head, he dodges again.  
Lilla sees China lying on an alter wearing a white strap dress and angel wings, "wait, you took his body!?" runs over to the alter.  
"Leave his body, if 7 doesn't get it I'm dead" Book Keeper says.  
"He'll have to get in line" Lilla attacks him again, aiming straight for his chest and she manages to get him. She pulls the sword out and throws it to one side, "the souls, where are they?"  
She searches and finds the souls behind the alter in a hidden compartment and gives China his soul back. A few seconds later china wakes up.  
"China?" Lilla asks.  
"Lilla... how did I get here... what am I wearing, aru?" China asks, blushing slightly.  
"Book Keeper brought you here"  
"He did... where is he now, aru?"  
Lilla motions to the body behind her.  
"You defeat him; I guess I should thank you for getting my soul back, aru. Thank you Lilla"  
Lilla smiles, "w-we should g-get back to th-the others"  
China agrees and follows Lilla out and they see Russia coming towards the church.  
"China!" Russia runs over to them, "is he dead?"  
"Yes, Lilla took care of him, aru" China tells him.  
"This little thing?" Russia giggles, "impossible"  
"Would I be here if I were lying... we should return everyone else's souls, aru"  
"Da, let's go"  
After returning South Korea, Taiwan, Liechtenstein and Alisa's souls, getting a hug from South Korea, Lilla and Alisa arrive at Italy's room.  
Lilla knocks on the door, "h-hej, Germany?"  
"Ja, come in" Germany is sitting next to Italy.  
"Go on hero, show Germany what you have done, da" Alisa says.  
Lilla gives Italy his soul back, "h-he should c-come to in a-a few minutes"  
Germany and Lilla wait for Italy to wake up but instead he moves onto his side and mumbles something about pasta.  
Germany smiles slightly, "gott sei dank"  
(Thank god)  
"N-now we have 7 t-to take c-care of" Lilla says.  
"Da but aren't you forgetting someone?" Alisa asks.  
Alisa takes Lilla to Canada's room, France is still with Saiyuki.  
"I must see to Engel, see you back in our room, da" Alisa leaves.  
France stands up, "you 'ave 'is soul!?"  
"Ja" Lilla places Saiyuki's soul back.  
Saiyuki slowly wakes up.  
"Saiyuki!" Lilla says.  
"Ma petit rose!" France says.  
"Lilla!" Saiyuki hugs her.  
"Sai" Lilla hugs back, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you"  
"It is okay, I am just happy to see you again"  
"Saiyuki" France hug tackles him, "ma petit rose I am so glad you are okay" he cries.  
Saiyuki goes bright red.  
"France...I-I'll let you h-have this one" Lilla says.  
"Merci" France is still blubbering.  
Saiyuki hugs France back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
A dark skin boy is sitting on the window ledge with his drawing equipment and there's a bin with some tissues with blood on it.  
He has bob cut black hair with fringe, red eyes and wears sleeveless white Chinese style tunic, cropped trousers and black slip on shoes.  
"So you are the brat I'm treating? I believe he said your name was Haniel?" Hungary asks.  
"Yes it is and that's a bit harsh" Haniel says.  
"I was captured by that freak and sent here, what do you expect?"  
"You mean my pervert brother? Sorry about that, you don't have to treat me if you don't wanna" he goes back to his drawing.  
"No, you are ill; it's the right thing to do"  
"Okay" Haniel puts down his drawing, "what do you need to do?"  
"What have you been experiencing? Your brother has told me nothing, he's as useless as Prussia"  
"Slight dizziness and yesterday I started coughing up blood"  
"How long have you been experiencing these symptoms?"  
"A few days now"  
"It seems you have a lung infection, painful but treatable" Hungary rummages around in her bag, "here take two of these every 3 hours" she hands Haniel some pills, "your brother has trapped me here so I will be observing your progress while I'm here"  
"Okay and sorry again"  
Hungary shakes her head, "what are you working on?"  
"Just a drawing of a character I like from one of my mangas, I was taking a break from my web manga"  
"You write those books that Japan likes...aren't you a bit young?"  
"Well I'm a demon so I'm older than I look"  
Hungary looks kinda scared.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I don't go around killing people or anything, well I can't cause I have a poor immune system so I've never been outside..." Haniel tells her.  
"Never? You poor boy..." Hungary hugs him.  
"I... um... need to put up the next page on my website, I haven't been on in a while"  
"Okay" Hungary lets go.  
Haniel logs onto his laptop and does that.  
"Can I see your work?" Hungary asks.  
"Okay" Haniel takes out the folder with his manga pages in it.  
Hungary reads through them, "wow, you are very good...Japan would be impressed"  
Haniel blushes, "thanks"  
"Just like my little Italy" Hungary smiles brightly.  
Meanwhile, in Lilla and Alisa's room…  
Lilla is on her on laptop reading, Saiyuki is trying to do his maths homework and Alisa is playing with Engel.  
"What are you reading, Lilla?" Alisa asks.  
"D-demon's curse, i-it's really v-very good" Lilla clicks to get to the next page, "NAI!" she stands up abruptly.  
"What is it?" Alisa asks.  
Saiyuki now looks interested.  
"Th-the next chapter i-is not u-uploaded y-yet" Lilla says.  
"Maybe it will be later" Alisa says and Lilla's laptop pings, "see"  
"JA, i-it's here" Lilla sits back down and reads it.  
There's a note at the bottom apologising for the late update due to illness.  
"O-oh, I guess h-he has a g-good reason" Lilla says.  
"You can send him a message, da?" Alisa asks.  
"I-I don't know" she looks through the page, "ja y-you can" she types a quick message.  
"It will be interesting if he replies… have you sent it?"  
"Ja, b-but i doubt h-he will reply"  
"I think he did"  
The message says I'm glad you're enjoying it; I'll try and update it more often.  
"T-today loves p-proving me wrong" Lilla says.  
"We cannot always be right" Alisa looks over at Saiyuki, "I think the maths has put Saiyuki into a coma"  
"E-em Sai, y-you can use a-a calculator r-right?" Lilla asks.  
"I can?" Saiyuki asks.  
A strange man comes flying through the window. He gets up and looks around.  
He has short dark hair, dark eyes and wears dark clothes, most noticeable being the long black coat he is wearing.  
"I'M OK ... I'm ... just ..." he leaves.  
Lilla jumps and screams slightly making Saiyuki jump a little.  
"Oh look, an annoying person, I will have to have a word with him later" Alisa says.  
"Mitä helkkaria?" Lilla asks.  
(What the hell?)  
"Um... what happened here, aru?" China asks from the doorway.  
"I-I don't know, s-some guy came i-in the window th-then left" Lilla tells him.  
"Okay... anyway I wanted to know if any of you have seen Hungary, aru?" China asks.  
"Nyet, I have been here with Engel and Saiyuki has been failing at maths" Alisa tells him.  
"S-sorry I have n-no idea" Lilla tells him.  
"I was supposed to see her for a check-up, I hope nothing bad has happened" China says.  
"I just remembered something, I had one of those weird dreams again, I think I may know where she is" Saiyuki says.  
"Wh-where?" Lilla asks.  
"She is in an old house in town and there was a lot of books and drawings and a boy, I think she was treating him" Saiyuki tells them.  
"I do not know where it is" Alisa says.  
"I do, aru" China says.  
"Th-then lets g-go" Lilla grabs case.  
"Okay" China says.  
The strange man comes through the door, "I dropped something..."  
"Get it and come with us, consider this payment for the window you broke" Alisa says.  
"Oh the window, sorry" he dumps a load of notes in her hand, "now where did it get to?"  
"Wh-when did he g-get here?" Lilla asks.  
"I do not know nor do I care, we are leaving, window crasher close the door behind you when you are done, come on Saiyuki" Alisa says.  
"Sorry, I tried to build something and ... it exploded" he tells them.  
Saiyuki slowly moves away from him and towards Lilla.  
"H-he is not a b-bad person...j-just wery...d-different" Lilla tells him.  
Saiyuki nods  
"FOUND IT" he holds up a small spring, "this was a little bugger the whole time I was building"  
"Who builds things that explode, apparently, aru" China says.  
"Sorry to bother you, I won't come back" he says then leaves.  
"He finally left, now on to saving Hungary, da?" Alisa says.  
"Ja" Lilla says.  
China takes them to the old house.  
"This is the place?" Saiyuki asks.  
Lilla gets gun ready, "sh-shall we?"  
"Da" Alisa says.  
They enter the house and find the room Hungary is in but it's locked.  
Lilla presses her ear to the door, "Th-there is d-definite movement, two p-people"  
"Let me have a look at the lock" Alisa takes out bobby pin.  
Shadows surround China and Saiyuki, dragging them under. Saiyuki lands on top of China in a dark place  
"Where are we?" Saiyuki asks.  
"If you get off me maybe I could see, aru" China says.  
Saiyuki gets off him, "sorry" he helps China up.  
"You really need to work on your manners, this is the second time you have trespassed" 7 says.  
Saiyuki squeals a little  
"I am guessing you were only after me, again, aru" China says.  
"I was but now you have piqued my interest little rose" 7 says, looking at Saiyuki.  
Saiyuki is now hiding behind China.  
"O-only France can call m-me that and y-you said it wrong" Saiyuki tells him.  
"What do you plan to do with us, aru?" China asks.  
"Well how about this first" shadows appear and jab both of them in the neck paralysing them. Two shadows rise from the ground revelling two rows of dresses, "now which shall I pick…" 7 goes through several and takes two out, a short white dress with angel wings and a deep red one with white roses on it.  
China doesn't like where this is going.  
"I have always loved the beauty of dolls" 7 tells them.  
"I have to break free somehow, aru" China says in his head.  
7 throws the dresses to his shadows as they engulf the two of them, "I would change you myself but it seems my other guests are getting a little to rowdy" he leaves, and when the shadows disappear they are changed into the dresses.  
Saiyuki hides his bright red face with his hands.  
"Ai ya, it won't come off! I hate that guy" China says.

"Ah ha, it is unlocked" Alisa says.  
"Sh-should we m-make a b-big entrance?" Lilla asks.  
"Why not?"  
"Heh" Lilla kicks open the door gun pulled, "always w-wanted to d-do that"  
"I have had America do that nearly all the time when he is over-excited... Hungary?"  
"What are you doing here girls" Hungary asks.  
"We came to save you, Saiyuki told us you were in trouble" Alisa tells her.  
Haniel is sitting on his bed with his drawing equment.  
"Thank you but I cannot leave yet" Hungary tells them.  
Alisa looks a bit confused, "the four of us came to save you but you do not wish to be saved?"  
"Exactly, I have a purpose that I must fulfil then I will leave" Hungary tells them, "where are the other two?"  
"Behind us" Alisa says.  
"No they're not" Hungary says.  
Lilla looks back and outside of the room, "th-they're not here!"  
"Then where are they?" Alisa asks.  
"I think my perverted brother might know" Haniel says.  
"B-brother?" Lilla asks.  
"Yes brother" 7 says.  
"The same guy who won't let me outside, or out of this room now that I think about it" Haniel says.  
"It is for your own safety, you know what will happen if you catch something bad"  
"Doesn't stop me from catching things in here so where did you put their friends, its bad enough you kidnapped Hungary"  
"They are in my quarters, they were such rare finds, I haven't seen two like them in some years. I can't help it"  
"I bet you dressed them up too, pervert"  
"It's only fitting"  
"Where is my brother?!" Lilla points her gun at 7.  
"And where is China" Alisa points her pipe at 7.  
"Don't worry, they are safe" 7 says with a twisted smile, "I wouldn't break my dolls"  
"Dam, if Engel were here he could find them easily" Alisa says.  
"You know you can buy actual dolls from the shops like a normal person" Haniel says.  
"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" 7 asks.  
"I am guessing you will not tell us where your quarters are, da?" Alisa asks.  
"I will, once I'm finished" 7 says.  
Haniel sees no one is guarding the door, "I'll be right back, I promise" he jumps off the bed and heads to the door.  
"Wait, where are you going?" 7 asks.  
"To the bathroom!" Haniel runs out the door.  
"Fine, be back soon"  
Five minutes later.  
"I am guessing he was not going to the bathroom" Alisa whispers.  
"Stay here and don't move" 7 goes to find him.  
Haniel is half way down the hall, he stopped to cough and some blood came out.  
"Haniel!" 7 calls.  
"Crap, I was hoping you wouldn't fine me this soon" Haniel says.  
"Haniel, what are you doing?!"  
"I was taking a walk"  
"I think you've walked enough"  
Haniel agrees to go with him and follows 7 back to his room. He quietly hands a piece of paper to Lilla when he passes her.  
"Are w-we free to g-go?" Lilla asks.  
"You are guests here, you may go as you please" 7 tells her.  
"Okay, be careful Hungary" Alisa says.  
"I will be" Hungary says.  
Lilla and Alisa leave.  
"Why the sudden urge to leave?" Alisa asks and Lilla hands her the paper, "ah, then we should go quickly"  
"Ja" Lilla says.  
They find 7's room and Alisa picks the lock open.  
"Sh-shall we?" Lilla asks.  
"Da" Alisa says.  
Lilla slowly opens the door, "Sai, China?"  
"LILLA!" Saiyuki calls.  
"SAI" Lilla runs over, "wh-what are you wearing?"  
"He made me wear it but I cannot take it off" Saiyuki tells her, his face is still bright red.  
"How did you find us, aru?" China asks.  
"7's brother told us" Lilla says.  
"We should thank him somehow but first we all need to leave" Alisa says.  
"B-but we need t-to take Hungary a-and that boy w-with us"  
"You wish to... very well, give me a minute, we may need a little help and I know who to ask" she makes a dove from her aura and sends it away, "it will not be long now"  
America comes out of nowhere, "you called Alisa?"  
"Da, you are to help in a rescue operation. We are to get Hungary and a boy she is treating out of here" Alisa says, "so, can you help us?"  
"YEAH, THAT WHAT THE HERO DOES" America says.  
"Good, then we shall go back to the boy's room" Alisa says.  
"THEN LET'S GET TO IT"  
Back at Haniel's room.  
Haniel coughs into a tissue, "I hate being stuck in here"  
"Don't worry, we will get you out" Hungary tells him.  
"You will but how?"  
Lilla, Alisa, Saiyuki, China and America appear at the door.  
"Fear not, the hero is here to save you!" America says.  
"You're a hero?" Haniel asks.  
"Well duh, who else would I be?" America asks.  
"He does not know you, just help us get him out" Alisa says, "Lilla you get his laptop and I will get the scanner and his drawing things, da?"  
"Ja" Lilla gets his laptop, "l-lets hurry"  
"America, maybe you should carry him, he is rather poorly and we can get out faster if someone was carrying him" Alisa says as she helps Haniel pack his drawing things and scanner.  
"Okay" America picks Haniel up and runs out the door.  
Everyone else follows him and they manage to leave the house and make it back to the school without 7 seeing them.  
"Now to find a way to get these off us, aru" China says.  
Russia hears China and the others, "China!" he sees him.  
"Russia… oh no, I am still wearing this stupid dress, aru"  
"So my china is cross dressing now da?"  
"NO, I DID NOT DO THIS ON PURPOSE!"  
"It looks good on you, da"  
"Um..." China's face goes bright red.  
"That makes it look even cuter"  
Saiyuki is looking down at his feet.  
"Mon petit rose!" France runs over, "what 'appened are you ok?" he asks after seeing the scars on Saiyuki's arms and legs.  
"I am fine, they are old scars" Saiyuki tells him.  
France registers the outfit and blushes a bit, "what are you wearing mon ami?"  
"I... well... 7 made me wear it! And he got my nickname wrong" Saiyuki tells him.  
"What? 'ow, what did 'e say?" France asks.  
"Little rose"  
"'ow dare 'e, did 'e do anything to 'urt you?" France looks worried.  
"He paralysed me with his shadow but that is all" Saiyuki points to mark on his neck  
France puts a hand to Saiyuki's neck, "'ow dare 'e taint mon belle rose"  
(My beautiful rose)  
Saiyuki blushes, "I missed you" he says quietly.  
France hears him and smiles, "I missed you too ma petit rose" he whispers.  
Saiyuki blushes again but smiles as well.  
"He better not lay a hand on Sai" Lilla says quietly then says to everyone, "w-we should go i-inside"  
"Da" Alisa says.  
"Haniel we should go and get you set up with a room" Hungary says.  
"W-wait! H-Haniel?!" Lilla says.  
"Yes?" Haniel asks.  
"A-Alisa, would y-you hand me that s-stuff?" Lilla asks and Alisa does so. She looks at it briefly, "y-you...you wrote d-demons curse… d-didn't you?"  
"Yes I wrote it" Haniel says.  
Lilla eyes sparkle, "yourworkisamazingitstrullyinsperationalyourstylei ssoelegentandthewayyouwroteitwastruegeniouse!"  
Haniel blushes, "thank you"  
"E-excuse me?" Hungary could not make out a single word.  
"She is a fan and I believe she was complimenting him" Alisa says.  
"I 'ave only seen people from Japan's 'ome ack like that" France says.  
"Until now, maybe we should retire for the day, da? I need to see to Engel" Alisa says.  
"Da, I will find a way of removing the dress for you, da" Russia says to China.  
"Thank you, aru" China says, not seeing that Russia has a slightly evil look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
England, France, Russia, Prussia, Austria, Spain and Lilla are standing inside a magic circle. England is trying to summon 7 so they can try and defeat him once and for all.  
"Are you sure this will work?" France asks looking very sceptical.  
"If you let me concentrate it should" England tells him.  
"Last time you summoned me. You are still confident in your skills?" Russia asks.  
"Yes now let me do this" England finishes the spell but nothing happens.  
"Can I leave now; I have piano practice to get back to?" Austria says.  
England sighs, "yes, looks like it's not going to work after all"  
"Y-you probably n-needed more energy t-to tap into" Lilla suggests.  
"You're probably right love, Saiyuki is probably looking for you" England says.  
"Ja, I-I heard h-he has joined the choir. H-he likes singing j-just as much a-as he likes reading"  
Russia looks at the open door, "you are sure it was right spell da?" he asks looking down at Chibi America.  
"I'm sure... A-America?" England says surprised.  
"Engwand!" Chibi America runs over to England, "Germany's being mean"  
"He is; what did he do?" England asks.  
"I was trying to take over Italy and Germany hit me" Chibi America has teary puppy dog eyes.  
"Mon deiu, 'e 'as turned into a child" France says.  
(My god)  
England kneels down, "well that wasn't very nice of him, I know why don't we get you some ice cream?"  
Chibi America becomes instantly happy, "YAY ICECREEM"  
"Come on then"  
"H-he's so c-cute" Lilla says, looking at Chibi America.  
"But is he the only one who changed?" Spain asks.  
"Nyet" Russia says as Chibi Germany (HRE) runs in.  
Chibi Germany has his with sword in hand, "this is for trying to take my Chibitalia" he runs at Chibi America.  
Chibitalia and Chibi Romano come in.  
"ROMANO!" Spain calls happily.  
"Piss off!" Chibi Romano snaps.  
"What 'ave you done mon chere?" France asks England.  
"I have no idea" England says.  
"Look how cute vest is" Prussia says.  
"Bruder?" Chibi Germany says.  
"Ja?"  
"Ven vill ve be going to var?"  
"Not for a vhile now"  
"Yay! You hear that, we can spend more time together!" Chibitalia says happily.  
Chibi Germany blushes, "ja" he turns to Prussia, "danke big bruder"  
(Thank you big brother)  
"Just go play vith Chibitalia" Prussia says.  
"Ja" Chibi Germany takes Chibitalia's hand and runs off.  
"Wait for me! Don't leave me with super perv!" Chibi Romano chases them.  
"H-hold on war? Th-there hasn't been a-a war concerning Germany i-in years" Lilla says.  
"Ja but they are acting like they are children... I'm going to keep an eye on them" Prussia says.  
"Ch-children? I-I need to f-find Sai" Lilla runs off to find Saiyuki.  
On her way she finds a small child in Chinese clothes hugging an oversized panda teddy.  
"Ch-China?" Lilla kneels down next to him.  
"Ni hao, look panda, a pretty girl, aru" Chibi China says.  
Lilla smiles, "Ch-China, have y-you seen a s-small grey h-haired boy with a w-watch anywhere?"  
Chibi China nods, he takes Lilla's hand and takes her to Chibi Saiyuki.  
"Aaawwww!" Lilla kneels down to next Saiyuki, "hej S-Saiyuki"  
"H-hej, have you seen my big sister, her name is Lilla" Chibi Saiyuki asks.  
Lilla a little hurt but doesn't show it, "sh-she'll be a-away for a b-bit, but sh-she'll be back soon"  
"O-okay... you look just like her only... bigger... are you Lilla?" Chibi Saiyuki asks.  
"Ja, i-it's complicated"  
"Big sister! I was looking for you!" Chibi Saiyuki hugs her.  
Lilla hugs him back then picks him up, "I-I have someone I-I want you t-to meet"  
England is with Chibi America and Chibi Alisa.  
"E-England, do y-you know h-how to reverse th-this?" Lilla asks.  
"I'm not sure right now love but I'm working on it" England says.  
"Ja, i-is there anything I-I can do t-to help?"  
"Well I do need some help looking after America and Alisa here keeps asking for her big brother"  
"Ja, A-Alisa will b-be wanting Russia"  
"Yes so I guess we'll look for Russia first"  
Lilla notices a small fur ball beside Chibi Alisa.  
Lilla has sparkly eyes, "k-kitten?" she kneels down next to Alisa, "m-may I pet h-him?"  
"Da" Alisa says.  
"H-he's so cute" Lilla smothering him with loves.  
Kitten Engel mews happily.  
"You know big brother go?" Chibi Alisa asks.  
"Nei, b-but we'll find h-him" Lilla tells her.  
Chibi Alisa nods her head.  
"America, leave China's hair alone" England says.  
"But he looks like a girl, it's funny" Chibi America giggles.  
"Well he doesn't like it so stop it or no desert after dinner"  
"B-but Engwand" Chibi America whines.  
"It's not nice to yank on people's hair, it hurts them"  
Chibi China is tearing up.  
"That's coz he's a cry baby" Chibi America says.  
"L-leave him a-alone or the t-trolls will come a-and eat you" Lilla warns in a really stern voice.  
"There's no such thing" Chibi America says with a smug look.  
"Actually there is and if you don't do as you're told they will come for you" England warns.  
"Liar, liar, pants on fire" Chibi America chants.  
Lilla clicks her fingers and a troll appears, "n-now let go"  
"Oooooh" Chibi Alisa says with sparkly eyes.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Engwand!" Chibi America lets go and hides behind England.  
"We warned you" England says.  
Chibi China is sobbing and hiccuping.  
"I-its okay, he won't d-do it again" Lilla hugs Chibi China and he cheers up.  
Russia runs in and slams the door shut behind him, "hide me!quick!"  
England points to the closet. Russia hides in it until they hear Belarus outside; when it sounds like she's gone he stops hiding.  
"Big brother" Chibi Alisa says.  
"Alisa? you look so cute" Russia says.  
Chibi Alisa smiles. Chibi China, on the other hand, is hiding behind Lilla.  
"Wh-what's wrong Ch-China?" Lilla asks.  
"S-scary aura" Chibi China says.  
"I'm not scary, I wouldn't hurt you" Russia tells him.  
Chibi China comes out a little from behind Lilla.  
Russia opens his arms, "hug, da?" he leans forward and his heart falls out.  
This scares Chibi China and Chibi Saiyuki.  
"Big brother, heart" Chibi Alisa says.  
"Now l-look what y-you've done, y-you scared them!" Lilla says angrily, trying to comfort Chibi Saiyuki and Chibi China.  
"I cannot help it, it falls out some times" Russia puts it back in.  
"Mine too da" Chibi Alisa says.  
"I-I did not k-know yours f-fell out" Lilla says.  
Chibi Alisa nods her head, "want see da?"  
Lilla goes pale, "n-nai, nai. n-no need"  
"Oh, okay"  
Chibi China comes back out of hiding and asks Russia, "who are you, aru?"  
"I'm Russia, largest nation in the world"  
"I am China and... I like pandas aru"  
"I already know, da"  
"You do, aru" Chibi China is still hugging his panda teddy.  
"Da I do"  
"Well I have to find a spell to reverse this so come on America" England says.  
"Sai, w-we're going" Lilla says and Saiyuki nods.  
"Can I come too pretty girl, aru?" Chibi China asks.  
"Ja" Lilla holds out a hand and Chibi China takes it, "wh-where are w-we going?"  
"To the library love, I may find an answer there" England tells her.  
"Big brother and me come da?" Chibi Alisa asks.  
"Da" Russia says.  
At the library, Chibi China is staying close to Lilla as they look through some magic books hugging his panda teddy. Chibi America sneaks up behind him and grabs his panda.  
"Give back panda, aru" Chibi China pleas.  
"No hahahaha" Chibi America laughs.  
"Please give panda back, aru" Chibi China looks like he's about to cry.  
"U-United States of A-America, give Ch-China back his p-panda" Lilla says.  
"No" Chibi America says.  
"NOW o-or I'll call th-the troll" Lilla warns.  
Chibi America refuses to give the panda back and Chibi China is sobbing now.  
"America, do as your told" England says.  
"Fine" Chibi America throws the panda back at Chibi China which knocks him over into a bookcase and several books fall on top of him.  
"AMERICA!" Lilla snaps, digging Chibi China out with Saiyuki's help, "i-is he always l-like this?"  
"I'm afraid so" England sighs.  
Chibi China has a small bump on his head and is trying not to cry.  
"Y-you poor th-thing, h-have you found a-anything?" Lilla asks.  
"I believe so. We'll test it out on America first and if it works on him then I'll cast it on everyone else" England says.  
"Engwand" Chibi America looks scared, "what are you gonna do?"  
"Nothing bad, I promise" England recites the spell and returns Chibi America back to normal.  
"Dude what the hell am I doing in a library?" America asks confused.  
"It's a long story" England says.  
England casts the spell on the other Chibis and only has Chibi Saiyuki and Chibi China left to do but looks a bit tired.  
"A-are you ok E-England?" Lilla asks.  
"I'm just a bit worn out love... sorry but I'll have to change China and Saiyuki back tomorrow and it is getting late" England says.  
"Okay, j-just don't p-push yourself o-okay"  
"Don't worry, I won't love so who is going to look after China for the night?"  
"I c-can look after h-him, you g-get some rest"  
"Okay love, I'll see you in the morning"  
"Da, come on, time for little ones to go to sleep" Alisa says.  
"I-it's good to s-see you big a-again" Lilla says.  
"I am still not sure what happened but if you say so" Alisa says.  
That night, in Lilla and Alisa's room.  
"S-Sai, China? what a-are you wanting f-for dinner?" Lilla asks.  
"Pork buns!" Chibi China says, "please"  
"Can I have Hasselback Potatoes please" Chibi Saiyuki asks.  
Lilli nods and later calls them over. Chibi Saiyuki and Chibi China go through, Chibi Saiyuki trips on his pocket watch.  
"Oh Sai" Lilla helps him up, "a-are you ok S-Sai?"  
"I am okay" Chibi Saiyuki says.  
Chibi China is feeding his panda one of his pork buns.  
"C-come on Sai, d-dinner is on th-the table" Lilla pulls out his seat for him.  
Saiyuki climbs onto his seat while Alisa feeds Engel.  
"S-so Alisa...y-your heart f-falls out to r-right?" Lilla asks.  
"Da... how did you know that?" Alisa asks.  
"E-em...I-I heard i-it f-form Russia"  
"Okay then..." Alisa walks away.  
"S-sorry Alisa, I-I was just c-curious" Lilla says.  
"It is okay, I am not upset, I was just curious"  
Chibi China is chi chi-ing on his pork buns.  
"Ah ja, S-Saiyuki its -time for your t-tablets" Lilla says.  
Chibi Saiyuki doesn't look too happy about it while Chibi China looks curious.  
Lilla fetches his tablets, "c-come on Sai, i-it's not that b-bad"  
Saiyuki agrees to taking them.  
"What is that, aru?" Chibi China asks.  
"S-Saiyuki has t-to take v-vitamins" Lilla tells him.  
"He does not eat meat, aru?" Chibi China asks.  
Lilla looks at him blankly, "h-how did y-you know?"  
"Some of my people are like that too but I have never heard of these vit-a-mins before, aru" Chibi China tells her.  
"Y-you are a-a smart l-little nation aren't y-you?" Lilla says and Chibi China giggles and nods.  
After dinner Alisa helps Lilla put the Chibis to bed then later that night there is a thunder storm.  
Lilla looks out of window, "th-that came o-on quick"  
Alisa is comforting Engel and Chibi Saiyuki and Chibi China have disappeared.  
Lilla looks worried, "S-Sai, Ch-China?"  
Chibi Saiyuki is hiding under a pillow and Chibi China is hugging his panda tightly, both afraid of the storm.  
"Aw, i-its ok. d-don't be s-scared, th-the thunder c-can't hurt y-you" Lilla says.  
Chibi Saiyuki and Chibi China hug Lilla.  
Lilla smiles, "shhh, i-it's okay"  
The next morning Lilla wakes up with Chibi Saiyuki sleeping on her chest and Chibi China on her arm drooling slightly.  
Lilla smiles and looks at her clock, "Sai, Ch-China" she nudges them gently, "herätä"  
(Wake up)  
Chibi Saiyuki and Chibi China wake up and there's a knock at the door. Alisa mumbles something in Russian which doesn't sound very nice.  
"I-I'll get i-it" Lilla opens door, "hej?"  
"Mon chere! I need to speak to yo..." France sees Chibi Saiyuki, "MA PETIT ROSE!" he scoops him up and snuggles him, "tu es adorable!"  
(You are)  
Chibi Saiyuki cuddles France then tries to climb onto his shoulder.  
Lilla glares at France, "wh-why are y-you here?"  
France looks blank for a few seconds, "AH! Oui! Oui! Langletere 'as been taken"  
"Wh-what!? Wh-who?!" Lilla asks.  
"W-we think i-its" France takes Chibi Saiyuki off his shoulder, "7"  
Saiyuki waits for France to loosen his grip then climbs back onto his shoulder. France smiles and gives him back to Lilla.  
Lilla takes Chibi Saiyuki back, "w-we need to f-find him, NOW"  
"ENGEL, GO WITH THEM" Alisa yells from the bathroom.  
Engel sniffs around then points the way. No one sees Chibi China try and follow them only to be captured by 7's shadows. Engel leads them to the old house and to a wall in the corridor.  
"In there" Engel mews.  
Lilla takes out a rocket launcher and blows the wall away. Chibi Saiyuki is sitting on Lilla's shoulders.  
"Isn't that overkill?" France asks.  
"Umm... nai" Chibi Saiyuki says.  
France looks a little worried about Chibi Saiyuki's sanity.  
Lilla walks inside the room, "where are you 7, I know you're here"  
Chibi China is hanging from the ceiling and is sobbing slightly because he dropped his panda teddy.  
"'e 'as le Chine?!" France says.  
"Missä olet sinä pelkurimainen kusipää?" Lilla asks.  
(Where are you cowardly son of a bitch)  
"What vulgar language, I'm right here" 7 appears next to Lilla.  
"Finish är inte en vulgärt språk du hemskt ond människa!" Chibi Saiyuki hits 7 on the head with his pocket watch.  
(Finish is not a vulgar language you horrible evil man!)  
7 is completely baffled, "ow?" he hits Chibi Saiyuki with a shadow, knocking him of Lilla's head, "I preferred you when you were older and helpless"  
"I 'ave le Chine" France announces.  
"Take Sai with you and get out" Lilla reloads launcher.  
Chibi Saiyuki has little swirls in place of his eyes. France picks him up and leaves.  
"What do you think you are doing?" 7 asks.  
"Killing you" Lilla says.  
7 is suddenly hit on the back of the head and knocked out by... ENGLAND!  
"Bloody git!" England snaps.  
"IGGY" Lilla gives him a flying hug, knocking him over.  
"We should probably leave now love" England says.  
Lilla nods, "o-okay" she puts away launcher.  
They leave and return Chibi China and Chibi Saiyuki back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
"Langletere, I got you a calendar, will you sign it?" France pleas with a desperate look.  
"Not this again, for the last time I will not sign it!" England says.  
Saiyuki hears this from close by and gets upset so heads back to his room.  
"But langlatere..." France pleas again.  
"NO! Besides aren't you the one who claims they can sense love a mile away but you can't see what's in front of you" England says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ask Saiyuki"  
France blushes at Saiyuki's name.  
Later Lilla's phone rings, "ja, Lilla Vainamoinen"  
"E-em, hi, eh. You need to come over, something's wrong with Saiyuki" before Canada could hang up Lilla knocks on his door.  
Saiyuki is sitting on the bed looking a little depressed and Engel walks past.  
"Saiyuki, wh-what's wrong" Lilla sits next to him.  
Saiyuki's aura is telling Lilla he is heartbroken.  
"Missä on se verinen Ranskan kusipää?" Lilla asks.  
(Where is that bloody French Twat?)  
Canada comes out of the bathroom, "great, the toilets blocked. These things come in threes eh"  
"Not quite? I heard there was a blocked toilet so I came to" the strange man from a few days ago appears holds one of his bombs, "unblock it"  
Canada jumps out of his skin. A small boy resmebling China is standing beside him holding some dynamite. The boy has red markings at the cornor of his eyes, five red jewels on his forehead, small yellow horns, yellow dragon wings sprouting from his shoulders wearing a blue kimono and sandals.  
"Voi paska" Lilla says.  
(Oh crap)  
"Don't eat it this time, Orips" the strange man tells him.  
"Okay boss!" Orips salutes and drops some dynamite.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
"...idiot" he says.  
Orips picks them back up and the strange man face palms.  
"Y-you will b-be cleaning th-this up, ja?" Lilla says.  
"Orips?" the strange man says.  
"Yes Struan!" Orips salutes again, dropping the dynamite again.  
"...I give up" Struan says.  
Lilla face palms, "mitä olemme tehneet ansaitakseen tämän?"  
(What have we done to deserve this?)  
"This… not much" Struan tells her.  
"I w-will be o-off killing th-that French b-bastard if y-you need me Sai" Lilla walks away.  
"Bastard?" Orips says.  
"Thanks" Struan says sarcastically.  
"Mita?" Lilla asks.  
(What)  
"Where is bastard toilet?" Orips asks.  
"O-over there" Lilla points to the bathroom, "c-could I use one o-of your bombs? I-I have a F-Frenchy to k-kill" Lilla asks.  
"Yes, but bastard stick is sticky" Orips hands a stick to Lilla.  
"Why?! Don't do that" Struan says.  
"Wh-why not?" Lilla asks.  
Struan shrugs his shoulders.  
"Y-you really sh-shouldn't use th-that word" Lilla tells Orips.  
"I've been trying to teach him how to speak, don't ask its America's fault" Struan tells her.  
"BURGERS!" Orips yells.  
"H-have some Rosenmunnar, they a-are wery good" Lilla hands some to Orips to get him to shut up.  
Orips takes it and eats it happily.  
"I only came to spy on you… sorry fix the toilet and I'd better do that" Struan says.  
Lilla has her rocket launcher in hand, "a-are you w-working for 7?"  
"I'm self-employed?" Struan tells her.  
Lilla glares at him.  
"Looks like it'll be fine if you leave it a while, guess this wasn't needed?" Struan holds out a bomb.  
Orips eats it and it explodes in his stomach, making him blow out different shaped smoke.  
"Nice can you make it a dragon?" Struan asks.  
Orips does this and it flies towards Canada.  
"Ah!" Canada holds his arms up.  
Lilla looks rather surprised.  
"Food please?" Orips asks.  
Lilla gives him the remaining Rosenmunnar, "Sai y-you're coming with m-me" she drags him to see France.  
They find France in the garden and Saiyuki refuses to look at him.  
"Drama queen" Struan whispers.  
Lilla kicks Struan, "oi! Frenchy"  
"Que?" France sees Saiyuki, "ah! Ma petit rose!" he goes over to hug him.  
"Isn't that a games console?" Struan asks.  
Saiyuki moves behind Lilla.  
"What is wrong ma petit rose?" France asks.  
"Who died?" Struan asks.  
"You broke his heart, that's what's wrong...and you can shut up" Lilla says to Struan.  
Orips burps fire and Struan giggles a little.  
"What? I-I would never 'urt ma petit rose" France says.  
"That was not a calendar" Saiyuki says quietly.  
"A calendar? To who? England?" Lilla asks.  
Orips accidently burns Struan's butt.  
"What has that 'ave to do with this?" France asks.  
"No food for you" Struan tells Orips.  
"YOU TOLD ENGLAND TO SIGN A CALANDAR BUT IT WAS NOT A CALANDAR!" Saiyuki yells.  
Orips uses puppy dog eyes on Struan.  
"That meant nothing, it was purely politics" France says.  
"Not even they will work this time" Struan tells Orips.  
France is getting quite frantic.  
"I KNOW A MARRAGE REGISTARTION FORM WHEN I SEE ONE!" Saiyuki tells France.  
Orips uses bigger puppy dog eyes on Struan.  
"But ma petit rose it's not what you think" France gets closer to Saiyuki.  
"No... not falling for it... must resist urge... oh alright I forgive you" Struan says.  
Orips is soo happy his wings knock France into Saiyuki. France falls forward, lips connecting with Saiyuki's. Stunned, France stays a few seconds then steps back a little, face burning furiously. Saiyuki is a little shocked but quickly recovers.  
"D... do not touch me again!" Saiyuki runs off crying.  
"They must really love each other" Orips says.  
"Real smooth Orips" Struan says.  
Lilla slaps France across the face, "how dare you touch my little brother, you touch him again and I will kill you"  
France says nothing and stands there while Lilla runs after Saiyuki. She finds him crying under a tree.  
"Sai?" Lilla sits next to him, "Sai, forget a-about him. Y-you are to g-good for the l-likes of h-him"  
Finland and Sweden appear with Iceland.  
Finland was talking nonsense when he saw them, "Sve, is that our little Saiyuki with Lilla?"  
Sweden nods.  
Finland hops over, "hej, Lilla, Saiyuki... Saiyuki? Are you alright?"  
"I hate France" Saiyuki sobs.  
"I know he's a creep and a pervert but what did he do to make you hate him?" Finland asks.  
"I don't speak sob" Struan says.  
"I think I loved him but he tried to marry England and now my chest hurts and he kissed me" Saiyuki sobs.  
"H' d'd wh't?" Sweden asks.  
(He did what?)  
"He kissed him after breaking his heart" Lilla says.  
Finland is silent, he stands up and looks severely pissed off, mace in hand.  
"I thought he was being a bit rude" Struan says.  
Sweden puts a hand on Finland's shoulder to calm him down; he turns to Saiyuki and hugs him tightly. Saiyuki sobs into Sweden's shirt.  
"W' h've ice cr'm, w' sh'l'd g'" Sweden says.  
(We have ice cream, we should go)  
Saiyuki nods his head and follows. Japan is at the cafe with Saiyuki's kitten.  
"JAPAN!" Lilla gives him a flying hug.  
Lilla knocks Japan over (stars above his head) and Saiyuki's panda kitten returns to him and mews making him smile a little.  
Lilla gets up and brushes off, "cough, cough" she holds out hand to japan, and he takes it.  
"C'te" Sweden pets kitten.  
(Cute)  
The kitten purrs and Saiyuki has stopped crying.  
"I found her in a box, can I please keep her?" Saiyuki asks.  
Sweden looks at Finland then back to the kitten, "ja, y' c'n k'p h'r"  
(Yes, you can keep her)  
Saiyuki hugs Sweden and Finland, "thank you!"  
Sweden and Finland hug back and pet the kitten.  
China suddenly runs in and stops out of breath, his arm is bleeding.  
"Aaaaarrrgggg! What now?!" Lilla says.  
"DO I LOOK LIKE I ENJOY BEING CHASED BY MAD AXE MEN!" China snaps.  
"A-axe men?" Lilla asks.  
The axe man crashes in and looks for China. Japan tires to interfere but the axe man stabs him in the stomach with his own katana.  
"J-Japan!" Lilla whips out a AK47, "I-I am not i-in the mood f-for this t-today" she starts shooting.  
The axe man dodges them and throws an axe at it, breaking it then charges towards her but Saiyuki gets in the way of his attack and is hit in the chest.  
"SAIYUKI!" Lilla, Finland and Sweden yell.  
"S-Saiyuki!" Lilla tears up, "S-Saiyuki!"  
France saw what happened, "SAIYUKI!" he stabs the axe man in the arm and grabs his axe as it is coming down on Saiyuki again. The axe man throws the axe towards China. Finland bats it away with his mace. China lets out a sigh of relief then passes out.  
"He's okay" Finland tells the other.  
Meanwhile France had been taking on the axe man. Japan is protecting Lilla and Saiyuki with his katana. Saiyuki is going in and out of consciousness.  
"You will be punished for the 'enouse crime you 'ave committed" France cuts his head off, execution style.  
The axe man dies.  
"Ma petit rose!" France kneels down next to Saiyuki.  
"Stay away from Saiyuki" Lilla says; Japans blood drips onto her hand, "JAPAN! Paska, w-we need to get out of here"  
"Stupid woman, can you not see you brother is dying" France picks Saiyuki up gently and quickly carries him to safety.  
Japan suddenly passes out but Sweden caches him before he hits the floor. China wakes up.  
"JAPAN!" China yells.  
"You can't do anything for him, let Sve do what he has to" Finland tells him.  
Sweden nods and runs off. China nods and is crying.  
"We should hurry to the infirmary to see what we can do" Lilla tries to comfort China a little.  
China nods and wipes his eyes  
They arrive at the infirmary, it's filled with frantic Hungary and Canada rushing to see to the wounded there. China decides to sit outside and looks a little upset with himself.  
Lilla walks out of the room, "look sitting here doing nothing won't help you or your brother"  
"But it was my fault Japan got hurt" China cries.  
"Blood vessel" Lilla slaps China across the face, "blaming yourself won't solwe anything so grow a set and get on with it. You're a nation, not a pathetic little cry baby, unlike America!"  
China looks shocked but gets up and goes into the infirmary, "is there anything I can do to help, aru?"  
"Yes, we need some fresh bandages and water" Hungary says.  
China gets them. Lilla nods in triumph and continues on her endeavour to find - and probably kill – France.  
Later Hungary is seeing to a still very shaky China's arm.  
"I didn't get the full story, what exactly happened?" Hungary asks.  
"A-an axe man t-tried to kill me but t-then he..." China tries to explain.  
"An axe man?! I have heard weirder excuses but something tells me it isn't a story"  
China shakes his head.  
"He isn't your only worry is he?" Hungary checks his cheek.  
"L-Lilla is s-scary when a-angry" China says.  
"That was Lilla? Any way you didn't answered my question"  
China explains all to Hungary.  
"...you poor thing" Hungary hugs him, careful of his arm though, "why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I-I did not w-want to get a-anyone else i-involved, I thought I-I could handle i-it"  
"You may be a nation but you are still only mortal... ish" Hungary gives him some sleeping drug, "sorry, but it had to be done"  
China slowly passes out in Hungary's arms.  
Hungary lays him down, "compared to some others you're are surprisingly light"  
Taiwan appears with Lilla.  
Lilla sees China, "I-I didn't h-hit him that h-hard...d-did I?"  
"CHINA! JAPAN! What happened? Are they alright? Will they live?" Taiwan asks.  
"Calm down, their fine, they will live. I just gave China something to help him sleep" Hungary tells her.  
Japan wakes up and sits up slowly.  
"JAPAN!" Taiwan hug tackles him.  
"Be careful he's wounded" Hungary warns.  
"It is okay, I am fine" Japan says.  
"B-but, you could of died" Taiwan says.  
"That wourd not happen because I wourd never dream of reaving you arone" Japan tells her.  
Taiwan hugs Japan again and stays put. Japan hugs her back.  
Saiyuki slowly wakes up.  
"Saiyuki, y-you feeling o-okay?" Lilla asks, sitting next to him.  
"I am okay, are you okay?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Th-thanks to you I-I am" Lilla lightly punches him on the arm, "j-just don't do i-it again"  
Saiyuki nods.  
"Privet everybody" Russia sees China, "China is well, da?"  
"Yes, but you should let him rest, I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave now" Hungary says.  
"Can I please stay with my big sister?" Saiyuki asks.  
"I will make an exception, just this once" Hungary says.  
"Thank you" Saiyuki says.  
Hungary whispers to Lilla, "I know his situation; I'll do what I can to help"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
That night, China is still asleep and Taiwan is sleeping beside Japan. China is hugging a panda bear that Russia left for him.  
Small shadows crawl out from under China's bed and manifest to reveal 7.  
"Good evening China, time for you to follow me" he picks up China bridal style and sends the shadows onto his now vacant bed and they form a second China, identical to the original. China mumbles something and is still hugging the panda teddy.  
"Damn, he's stirring" 7 says to himself, shadows surround them and they disappear.  
The next morning, Haniel is sitting outside drawing.  
Lilla is walking with Saiyuki, "hej H-Haniel, what a-are you working o-on?" she asks.  
"Just the next chapter of the manga" Haniel says.  
"R-really!?" Lilla sits next to him and drags Saiyuki down, "I-I have a couple o-of questions"  
"What is it?" Haniel asks.  
"I-I am a f-firm believer o-of 'know th-thein enemy', c-could you t-tell me anything a-about 7?"  
"Well I don't know what he's up to but I know his weakness is light, his shadows are useless in the light"  
"Th-thank you H-Haniel, w-we really need t-to destroy th-that disrespectful c-creep… O-OH, I-I'm sorry, I forgot h-he was y-your brother"  
"I don't like him anyway; he locked me in my room"  
"Th-that's true, I-I have to t-take Saiyuki back t-to the infirmary, w-would you like t-to come?"  
"I do need to see if my infection has cleared up so, yeah I'll come"  
At the infirmary…  
"Hello Haniel, how are you feeling?" Hungary asks.  
"A lot better thank you" Haniel says.  
"Good to know and you Saiyuki?" Hungary asks.  
"My chest hurts still but it is not from the wound" Saiyuki confesses.  
"When did it start" Hungary asks confused.  
"After I saw France... I saw France..." Saiyuki says.  
"Aw, you poor dear" Hungary hugs him, "that's betrayal, not something I can cure"  
Saiyuki sobs a little, "I do not like this feeling, why did it have to be HIM?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know the answer to that" she hugs him tighter.  
Japan is awake and so is Shadow-China.  
"G-good morning Japan, China" Lilla says.  
"Good morning Rirra-san" Japan says.  
"Ni hao" Shadow-China says.  
"Chan n-not san, please" Lilla tells Japan.  
"Sorry Rirra-chan" Japan says.  
"Privet" Russia says from the door.  
"Hello Russia" Hungary says, still hugging Saiyuki, "here to see China?"  
"Da, have come to pick up немного подсолнечного" Russia notices something off about China.  
Japan has also noticed but is waking Taiwan up.  
"Nee, five more minutes" Taiwan mumbles and pulls Japan back down.  
Japan sighs.  
Later, Russia is taking a nap under a tree.

DREAM

"China is acting weird da? He looked like he didn't recognise me to well" Russia says.  
"RUSSIA!" China yells.  
Russia jumps up immediately. "China? Where are you?"  
He see China on the other side of a ravine with a large shadow behind him.  
"RUSSIA HELP!" China pleas.  
"What? Behind you" Russia throws his pipe at the shadow but it goes straight through.  
"Russia, I am scared, I do not like being around 7, please help me"  
"Where are you? Tell me and I will come get you, da?"  
"I can hear the ocean and the place smells of death"

DREAM END

Russia wakes up, "I did not think that was China" he heads back to the infirmary.  
Saiyuki is sleeping in a chair.  
"China, you will show me your scar, da? The one on your back" Russia asks.  
"What scar?" Shadow-China tries to look for it but isn't that flexible.  
"You will join me for a walk da?"  
"Where are we going aro?"  
"You will sea soon enough"  
"Very well aru"  
Russia takes Shadow-China to the cliffs.  
"You will tell me who you are now, da?" Russia says.  
Shadow-China refuses.  
"You will tell me now, da" Russia says more forcefully.  
He still refuses.  
"I do not have time for your games! Where is China?" Russia asks.  
"I am China, aro" Shadow-China says.  
"Nyet, you are not" Russia grabs him by the neck and holds him over the cliff edge; "tell me where he is" aura of purple flame appears around him.  
"But Russia..." Shadow-China says.  
"Enough!" Russia drops him.  
Engel appears and leads Russia into the cave and to a stone coffin. Russia hurries to open the lid hoping he's not too late. China is hugging his panda teddy and looks terrified.  
"немного подсолнечного!" Russia says.  
"Russia?" China sits up and hugs him.  
Russia hugs back awkwardly, "privet China, I am sorry I took so long"  
Back at the dorms, there is a new girl with long green hair in Alisa and Lilla's room.  
"Privet Lilla, who is the new girl?" Belarus asks.  
"This is Sai... mina, she is Saiyuki's twin sister" Alisa tells her.  
"Saimina? Is that some sort of Swedish name?" Belarus asks.  
"J-ja" Saimina says.  
"Have ether of you seen my darling brother?" Belarus asks.  
"I am sorry but I have not seen him since yesterday" Alisa says.  
"Okay, how about that Chinese thief?"  
"Nyet, I have not seen him either"  
Belarus sighs, "also, why is your hair green?"  
"I died it green..." Saimina says.  
"You're as strange as my cry baby sister" Belarus says.  
"Why do I not help you with your voodoo doll, da?" Alisa asks.  
"That would be helpful, da" Belarus says.  
"Why do you not show Saimina around da, I will be back later" Alisa leaves with Belarus.  
"Th-that was a c-close one, Sai. I-it would be c-complicated i-if she k-knew what w-was going on" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki nods, "maybe we should go outside in case Belarus returns; make it look more convincing?"  
"Ja, wh-where are y-you wanting t-to go?" Lilla asks.  
"The library"  
"O-okay, l-lets hurry before she g-gets back then"  
They arrive in the library and France is with England.  
"S-Sai we sh-should go" Lilla says.  
Sai nods in agreement.  
France sees them, "ah Lilla. Do you know 'ow I could find Saiyuki?"  
Saiyuki hits France with his pocket watch.  
"Ow" France cries totally confused, "what was that for?"  
Saiyuki stays close to Lilla.  
"Obviously she doesn't like you" England says.  
"But I 'avn't done anything to 'er" France says.  
"I never said you had, maybe Saiyuki is outside somewhere"  
"Oui, merci for your 'elp langletere"  
England waits for France to leave, "let me guess, you borrowed the wig from Japan?"  
"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Lilla asks.  
"Saiyuki is wearing Japan's Hastune Miku wig, don't worry I won't tell the frog" England says.  
"I-is it that o-obvious?"  
"Well Hatsune Miku orginally belonged to me so yes but obviously not to France"  
"R-really?! I-I thought sh-she was Japan's"  
"Not many know that love but Japan did make her more popular..." England looks out the window; "poor China still looks freaked out after what happened"  
China is still clinging onto Russia's panda teddy.  
"I-I don't blame h-him, after a-all he's gone th-through" Lilla says.  
"What he needs is a vacation... aren't we going to Fra… I mean Paris soon?" England asks, "I have some things to do love, why don't you tell China?"  
"O-okay" Lilla turns to leave, "s-see you Atrie?  
"I'll see you later love" England smiles.  
Saiyuki follows Lilla outside to China.  
"Ch-China, hej. Are y-you alright?" Lilla asks.  
"Ai ya! Oh... um... ni hao Lilla, I-I am fine, aru" China lies.  
"A-are you sure? E-em, I w-was wonder if y-you knew of th-the trip th-this year?"  
"T-the trip... oh yes, it is to Fraa... I mean Paris. I heard Russia moved it up for some reason, aru"  
Saiyuki's panda kitten rubs against China's leg, making him scream, Saiyuki picks her up and she climbs onto his shoulder.  
"China, i-its ok, its o-only a cat" Lilla says.  
"Oh... oh god I am falling apart, aru" China hides his face in his panda.  
Lilla puts a hand on his shoulder, "c-considering th-the circumstances, its o-only expected"  
China nods his head.  
"Maybe you should rest a little?" Saiyuki's stomach makes a noise.  
"M-maybe we should g-get bite t-to eat, p-papa always s-said good food a-and company c-can calm the nerves" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki nods and they go to a cafe where they find Sweden, Finland and Iceland.  
"Hej mamma, papa. China is not feeling himself, can you help please?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Hej Sai, we have extra seats here, join us" Finland says.  
Saiyuki nods and helps Lilla sit China down, China is still hiding behind his panda.  
"Are you looking forward to going to Paris?" Finland asks, trying to make light conversation.  
"Umm... kind of as long as I do not get put into a room with France" Saiyuki looks down.  
China says something but they can't hear through his panda.  
"I'm sure you won't, Sve and I will ask if you can be put in separate rooms" Finland says and Sweden nods.  
"Thank you... um does anyone know what China said?" Saiyuki asks.  
"H' h'ps t' sh'r a r'm w'th R'ss'a" Sweden says (supersonic hearing).  
(He hopes to share a room with Russia)  
"I don't care who I share with, so long as it's not Norway" Iceland says.  
"W-wasn't Norge b-bunking with D-Denmark?" Lilla asks.  
"He is, that's good news then" Iceland says.  
China has gotten quiet all of a sudden.  
"China?" Finland asks.  
Saiyuki moves the panda and China is fast asleep, he has bags under his eyes.  
"It's good that he is able to get some sleep" Finland says.  
Saiyuki nods and yawns, he hasn't been sleeping well either.  
"Someone call his boyfriend to pick him up, I'm going to pack" Iceland says.  
"Okay, bye Ice" Saiyuki says.  
"D-does anyone have Russia's number?" Lilla asks but no one does, "g-great, I-I'll call Canada, h-he'll probably h-have his number" she calls Canada then hangs up, "h-he's on his w-way"  
Saiyuki yawns "I am really hating France right now. I cannot sleep and my chest still hurts, Hungary said it is called betrayal I think"  
"Ja, he hurt you, try to forget about him" Finland says.  
"Um... can I sleep with you and papa tonight?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Ja, of course. Sve?" Finland asks, Sweden nods.  
"Thank you" Saiyuki says.  
Russia arrives, "I have come for China"  
Saiyuki points to the panda teddy.  
"Why is his panda here" Russia moves panda and sees China is behind it fast asleep. He picks him up gently, "dasveedAnja" he turns to leave with a sleeping China in his arms.  
"Goodbye" Saiyuki says.  
It's starting to get late and Saiyuki looks like he's about to nod off.  
"Let's go back, it looks like we'll have to carry Sai if we don't hurry" Finland says.  
Saiyuki gets up and, after a quick sneaky stop at his and Canada's room; follows Sweden and Finland to their room.  
"It'll be a little more cramped than it used to be" Finland says looking at the bed.  
"I could sleep on the sofa?" Saiyuki suggests.  
France knocks on the door, "le swede? Bonjour?"  
Saiyuki hugs his pink bunny teddy closer.  
Sweden opens the door, "ja" he gives France a menacing glare.  
France shrinks back, "do you know where ma peti...Saiyuki is?"  
Finland pushes in front of Sweden, "nai" he slams the door in France's face.  
"Thank you" Saiyuki says.  
Finland smiles angrily, "ei kestä"  
(My pleasure)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
In Paris, at the hotel, Alisa, Lilla, Saiyuki and Canada are heading to their rooms.  
"Look, our room is across from Canada and your brother's" Alisa says.  
Lilla sighs, "th-that's a relief"  
"Oh, that reminds me, I have your cosplay for convention ready and Saiyuki and Canada's, want to see it?"  
"Ja! I-I've been w-waiting for th-this" Lilla has sparkly eyes.  
"Come into our room then da"  
They all follow inside and Alisa puts the case onto her bed  
"Wh-what's yours? I-I forgot" Lilla asks.  
"After yours then you may see" Alisa says.  
She pulls out a small Mokona cosplay out then the Len and Rin cosplays.  
Try them on, I need to see if there is any adjustments needed to be made" Alisa says.  
"N-no way" Lilla picks up the Rin cosplay, "th-there amazing!"  
"Thank you, sorry it took so long. Here is your cosplay Canada, thank you for agreeing to be Syaoran" Alisa says.  
"No problem, anything for my little sis' eh" Canada says.  
Saiyuki tries his cosplay on, "how do I look?"  
"W-wow, you look a-amazing Sai" Lilla says.  
"Thank you" Saiyuki says.  
"I will try my now" Alisa disappears with Engel.  
Lilla spots a Negima cosplay of Negi in Alisa's bag. She has a quick look, "I-I wonder who th-this is f-for?"  
"Um... Canada can you help me zip up the back please? Merci" Alisa asks from the bathroom.  
"Oui" Canada enters the bathroom and helps Alisa.  
They come out and Alisa is in her Princess Sakura from Tsubasa cosplay while Engel is Mokona.  
"Wow, y-you both l-look so cool, i-is there a Fai-san a-and Kuro-pon?" Lilla asks.  
"Da, I have to drop off other cosplays so come and you will see who they will be" Alisa says.  
"Ja, l-lets hurry"  
They head to China and Russia's room first.  
"Privet, it is your sister with cosplays" Alisa says, knocking the door.  
"Da, come in" Russia says.  
Alisa enters, "here is Fang-Fang for China and Fai-san for you big brother"  
"Thank you aru" China yawns.  
"Spasiba Alisa" Russia takes the cosplays.  
"You are welcome" Alisa says.  
"Impressive da, wery well made" Russia says.  
"Merci" Alisa blushes "I am going to find America now, bye"  
"Goodbye, seeing you later da"  
"Da"  
They leave and find America and Japan's room.  
"America? Are you in, da?" Alisa asks.  
"Yeah" America opens the doors.  
"Here is your Kuro-po cosplay!" Alisa says.  
"Um... do you know what Japan is going as?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Thanks Alisa, yeah he's going as that Miku chick" America tells him.  
"That is no surprise, well I have two more stops to do then sleep for convention tomorrow, goodbye oh and if there is something wrong with cosplay please let me know tonight, da" Alisa says.  
"Okay" America says.  
Alisa, Canada, Saiyuki and Lilla arrive at Germany and Italy's room.  
"Can you knock please Lilla?" Alisa asks, rummaging through her bag.  
"Ja, o-okay" Lilla knocks on their door.  
They hear a thud followed by Germany telling Italy to be more careful before answering the door.  
"Gutentag?" Germany says.  
"Hej G-Germany, w-we have come t-to deliver cosplay" Lila says.  
"Privet Germany, Gill and Oz from Pandora Hearts, I did not know Italy liked this" Alisa places Gill's hat on his head and hands the rest over to him, "I cannot wait to see Italy as Oz"  
"Neither can I, he might shut up about it" Germany says.  
"Grazie Alisa!" Italy says.  
"Tell me if there are any problems with cosplays tonight, goodbye" Alisa says.  
"Tchuse" Germany says.  
(Bye)  
They arrive at the last room and Alisa hands the Negi cosplay to Lilla, "you may give this one to him, da"  
"O-okay, wh-who's r-room is this?" Lila asks.  
"Knock and find out" Alisa says.  
Lilla knocks on the door timidly, England opens the door.  
"Oh good evening love, how can I help you?" England asks.  
Lilla blushes, "h-hej England... em.." she hands him the cosplay, "A-Alisa and I-I were j-just delivering t-the cosplay for t-tomorrow"  
"Thank you love and thank you Alisa" England says.  
"It was no problem and if there are any problems please let me know tonight"  
"I will goodnight" England says.  
They leave and England lets France out of the closet.  
"W-was it Saiyuki's twin?" France asks.  
"Yes it was and you know she hates you" England says.  
"Oui, that is why I was 'idding… what is i-in the bag?"  
"My cosplay, Alisa made it for me"  
"Onhonhonhon, what is it, let me see" France lunges for the bag.  
England moves out of the way just in time, "for that you will have to wait till tomorrow to see it, honestly do you have no self-control? It's thanks to that Saiyuki refuses to speak to you and I'm not surprised considering you hurt his feelings"  
"I-I...it was a misunderstanding"  
"He didn't seem to think so, why else do you think he would avoid you?"  
"Coul'd we let it go"  
"Fine but the sooner you figure it out the better"  
France goes silent.  
"So much for being the 'love expert', goodnight France" England says.  
France remains silent.  
The next morning Saiyuki, Lilla, Alisa and her brothers arrive at the convention where they spot Miku standing outside.  
Lilla fiddles with her shorts and is blushing, "miksi ne ovat niin lyhyitä?" she mutters to herself.  
(Why is this so short)  
"I think that is how it is supposed to be" Saiyuki says.  
"DUDE HEY WE'RE HERE" America calls.  
"Oh, Konichiwa" Japan bows.  
"Where are the others eh?" Canada asks.  
"I do not know, you arr look great by the way" Japan says.  
"Merci" Alisa says.  
"JAPAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Italy calls.  
"DUDE WE'RE OVER HERE" America yells.  
Italy finds them, "um... where is Japan?"  
"Ich weiss nich" Germany sees 'Miku', "Japan?"  
(I don't know)  
"Konichiwa Germany-kun, Itary-kun" Japan blushes.  
"You are a voman?" Germany avers his eyes.  
"W-werr, um..." Japan says.  
"It is cosplay Germany; there are girls who dress as boys so Japan should be allowed to be Miku" Alisa says.  
Germany is still not swayed, "ja, fine"  
"Lilla, Saiyuki, you have to go to stage soon, so get a move on"  
"Ja" Lilla is still fiddling with her shorts, "r-ready Sai?  
Saiyuki nods his head.  
"Wait, what's going on? Where you going?" America asks.  
"You will see soon" Alisa says.  
China appears.  
"Dude, where's your cosplay?" America asks.  
"I am wearing it, aru" China says.  
"Seriously?" America asks.  
"Ai ya! Taiwan! I told you no one would get it, aru!" China says.  
"You know America is stupid" Taiwan says.  
"Then you tell him!" China is pouting.  
"Fang-Fang, and I'm Moka from Rosario + Vampire" Taiwan tells him.  
"You look soo cute! Um... Russia maybe you can cheer China up, da?" Alisa says.  
"It is a very cute cosplay подсолнечник, don't listen to that stupid Amerikan he knows nothing"  
"What ya say'n commie?" America asks.  
China cheers up and Alisa hits America's head.  
"Ow, what was that for Alisa?" America asks.  
"You know I do not like it when you call Russia a commie!" Alisa glares at him the same way Sakura glares at people.  
America sighs, "fine"  
"Good... oh it is time for performance!" Alisa runs inside.  
"Wait up!" America runs behind her.  
Alisa gets everyone seats at the front and makes sure Russia gets to sit next to China. Saiyuki and Lilla sing daughter of evil and servant of evil.  
"That it? That's what I was waiting for?" America moans.  
"Sssshhhh! If you are good I will sing after them" Alisa says.  
America shuts up immediately.  
"Ma petit rose has a beautiful voice" France says to himself.  
"Dude shut up... oh it's you France!" America yells.  
"If I were you I would leave before you get hurt France, especially after what you did" Alisa says.  
"I do not know why 'e 'ates me, what did I do?" France asks.  
England is beside him, "sign the calendar ring a bell?"  
"But why would..." it finally hits France like a brick wall.  
"You finally get it" England says.  
"B-but how...I couldn't see it" France goes really silent.  
"Well I'll leave you to sort out your own mess" England leaves to speak to Lilla.  
"I need to find Saiyuki" France runs off to find Saiyuki.  
Saiyuki is with Lilla and England.  
"You have a lovely singing voice love" England says.  
"Tack" Lilla blush and fiddles with shorts, then sees France, "wh-why are y-you here?"  
"I 'ave come to talk to Saiyuki" France says.  
Saiyuki hides behind Lilla.  
"Sivouplae" France has a serious face.  
Saiyuki peers out from behind Lilla.  
"G-go ahead Sai" Lilla says.  
"W-what do you want?" Saiyuki is tearing up.  
"I...wish to apologize for what I 'ave done" France says.  
"I accept your apology but that is all for now I... I will need some time… um… Lilla can we go somewhere else now?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Ja" Lilla says to Saiyuki, "h-he means it" she tell France and they leave.  
"It is a start at least" France says looking depressed.  
"Give Saiyuki some time, I'm sure he'll fully forgive you eventually" England says.  
China is outside with his panda.  
"Privet China" Fake Russia says with Russia's normal evil look.  
"Ni hao Russia!" China says happily.  
"Da, I have to talk to you"  
"What is it, aru?"  
"I am feeling it is time to stop this joke, it was funny to begin with but now it's getting pathetic"  
"Joke, what joke, aru?" China looks confused.  
"The only thing you had that I wanted was your power but now that is pretty insignificant. So there is no need to pull you along anymore"  
"W-what... a-are we b-breaking up...?"  
"Nyet there was nothing to begin with"  
"B-but... I-I thought.." China says, tearing up.  
"You thought wrong da"  
"I... I... I see then... I will not bother you again... is there anything else?"  
"You are just a nuisance da, disappear"  
"F-fine, if that is what you want!" China runs off.  
"That was more fun that I thought" Fake Russia says to himself.  
Later at the top of the Eifel tower Lilla and Saiyuki are with Sweden and Finland.  
"France apologise but I do not know what else to do now" Saiyuki sighs.  
"I-I will tell y-you now, he w-was being sincere. B-but he d-deserves to be p-punished" Lilla tells him.  
"I would hit him again but I think he cracked the glass" Saiyuki looks at his pocket watch.  
"I-I think y-you don't n-need to physically h-hit him"  
"Oh, well what should I do?  
"H-he needs t-to learn, g-give it s-some time and th-then go back t-to him"  
"Okay"  
"Y-you could ask s-someone to s-scare him a-and save h-him so he w-will come crying t-to your feet" Lilla has an evil expression.  
Saiyuki doesn't seem too keen on that idea. He sees China, "maybe China will know, China!"  
China doesn't seem to notice and is looking over the railing.  
"Ch-china! W-wait!" Lilla calls.  
China still doesn't listen and Saiyuki is confused. China gets up onto the railing.  
"Papa! Mamma! I do not like where this is going" Saiyuki says.  
"Ch'na d'nt b st'p'd" Sweden says walking over to him.  
(China don't be stupid)  
China closes his eyes takes a step off the railing. Sweden grabs him.  
"Ai ya! Let go!" China yells.  
"Nai" Sweden says.  
"Why not?!"  
Saiyuki phones Canada and asks to speak to Russia.  
"You aren't thinking straight" Finland says.  
Sweden pulls him up.  
"Yes I am!" China says.  
"Why?" Sweden asks.  
"I am doing everyone a favour, I am only a burden to everyone!" China cries.  
"Russia, China is acting weird" Saiyuki says.  
Not long after Saiyuki has said this does Russia come running out of the stairs, "Chto!? Where is he!?"  
(What)  
Saiyuki points to Sweden who is still holding him.  
Russia runs over, "what happened?! You are okay da?"  
"Ai ya! Russia! I tried to do what you told me to but they stopped me!" China says and Sweden puts him down.  
"What I tell you to do?" Russia asks.  
"To disappear"  
Russia hugs him and whispers in his ear, "I would never want you to disappear, подсолнечник"  
"B-but you said..."  
"If you won't listen to my explanation then listen to this" Russia lifts China's chin gently and kisses him softly.  
"Maybe we should give them some privacy?" Saiyuki says.  
"Ja, I c-can see we a-are not needed. P-papa" Lilla says.  
Sweden follows Finland and the two of off the balcony.  
England is at the bottom, "Lilla love I need to talk to you... no, that doesn't sound right. Lilla love I was thinking... thinking what, bugger!"  
Lilla giggles, "wh-what is it E-England?"  
"Lilla love, I didn't see you there" England says.  
"Y-you know y-you can't hide anything f-from me, I k-know you w-want to s-say something"  
"Yes, I was wondering if you could perhaps join me for tea or coffee sometime?" England's face goes red.  
Lilla looks kinda red, "I-I would l-love to" she is fiddling with the hem of the shorts.  
"Y-you would... I mean how about this afternoon?"  
Lilla nods, "wh-where?"  
"There's a cafe not far from our hotel, why not there?"  
"S-sure" Lilla writes it down on a small notepad, "I-I'll meet you th-there?"  
Saiyuki smiles.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world love" England says.  
Lilla blushes and smiles.  
"Lilla, I am going back to the hotel" Saiyuki turns to leave.  
"Saiyuki?" France says.  
"Y-yes?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Would you, perhaps, allow me to treat you to dinner?" France asks.  
"YESYESYES!" Saiyuki says in his head, "um... o-okay b-but only because you asked nicely..." Saiyuki blushes.  
"Merci, the little cafe next to the 'otel?"  
Saiyuki nods his head.  
"Oui, I will see you then Saiyuki… desole"  
Saiyuki nods his head.  
Italy is not far away from them, "Doitsu can we do that too?"  
Germany blush lightly, "ja" he coughs, "if you vant"  
"YA! Ti amo Doistu!" Italy says.  
Germany sighs and walks down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
That afternoon at the café. Saiyuki is fiddling with his hair, he is trying to use a hair pin to fix his fringe so it will look tidier.  
"Um... urg, this is not working!" Saiyuki says frustrated.  
"Here allow me" France fixes his pin.  
Saiyuki blushes, "t-tack"  
"Good afternoon love" England says.  
"G-good afternoon E-England" Lilla says.  
"Shall we?" England says.  
The four sit at the same table.  
"What would you like to drink love?" England asks.  
"E-em...I-I'll just h-have the s-same as y-you" Lilla says feeling really awkward.  
"Okay then love, would earl grey be okay?" England asks.  
"Ja" Lilla says, "a-are you ok?" she asks Saiyuki quietly.  
"Oh, sorry, I am fine" Saiyuki's face is bright red.  
"G-good, t-tell me i-if he does a-anything" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki nods.  
"Would you like a drink ma petit...Saiyuki?" France asks.  
"Um... hot water with lemon please..." Saiyuki says.  
"Oui, shall we order then?" France asks.  
England nods. South Korea is watching them from across the road, or rather that's what it looks like. He's leaning on some railing.  
"Is he not from our class?" Saiyuki asks, he points to South Korea.  
"Oui, I think that is South Korea" France says.  
"What is he doing?" England asks.  
Lilla looks, "I-I don't know? Wh-what IS h-he doing?"  
They watch South Korea then after a while he notice they are looking at him and runs off down the street.  
"I wonder 'ow le Chine does it?" France says.  
"He must have a lot of patience for him" England says.  
"Obviously" France says.  
That evening, South Korea is still out but a little lost so stops to call someone on his mobile for directions, unaware he is being watched.  
"Hm...I think I will use some 'old school' this time" 7's shadows reveal a werewolf.  
The werewolf waits for its orders.  
"Go after this one" 7 shows a pic of China.  
It nods and races off.  
"Where am I... um... near the Eifel tower..." South Korea turns round in time to see the werewolf and drops his phone.  
The werewolf pins him up against a wall.  
"DUDE! DUDE! WHATS GOING ON? HEY! SOUTH!" America yells through the phone.  
The werewolf growls at South Korea and slashes his chest, causing him to scream.  
America kicks the werewolf out of the way, "die villan, I will destroy you with my awesome power" he flies at the werewolf.  
The werewolf avoids America and tries to after South Korea who is sitting on the ground terrified. America grabs South Korea and throws him out of the way then goes for the werewolf again. He manages to defeat the werewolf and it disappears into some shadows.  
America offers a hand, "you're safe now; the hero is here"  
South Korea's face goes red and he takes it.  
America helps him up, "dude, you okay? You look a little red"  
South Korea nods, "c-can we go back to the hotel now, da~ze?"  
"I'll walk you there, just in case okay" America says.  
South Korea nods.  
Back at the hotel France and Taiwan see America and South Korea come in. South Korea is quiet and his face is still slightly red.  
"What's wrong South?" Taiwan asks.  
South Korea shakes his head.  
"'as something 'appened?" France asks.  
"A werewolf attacked South but I, the hero, saved him" America says.  
Taiwan sees the blood, "a werewolf? What next?"  
"We should get 'ou to a 'ospital" France looks terrified.  
"I... I feel funny... and a little dizzy" South Korea says.  
"Dude, careful" America steadies him.  
South Korea's face goes even redder.  
"Dude you don't look to good" America puts a hand to South Korea's forehead.  
South Korea goes even redder than earlier, "I... I... I just need to um... go to bed... and... um... sleep"  
"Okay" America picks him up and puts him over his shoulder (Fai style), "which ones your room again?"  
"A-at the end of the hall, da~ze" South Korea tells him.  
"Got it" America runs towards South Korea's room.  
"What's wrong with South? Why's he acting so... weird... well weirder than usual" Hong Kong asks.  
"Werewolf attack" America tells him.  
"Fine, put him in bed and you'd better not be sick cause I'm not cleaning it up!" Hong Kong says.  
America places South Korea on his bed.  
"Goodnight America" Hong Kong says.  
"Night HK, South" America says.  
The next morning Russia wakes up and sees China sleeping on his arm.  
"Dobre otra China" Russia says petting his hair.  
(Good morning)  
China's phone buzzes telling him he has a text message. Russia takes a small peek at the message. It's from South Korea and it says he wants to stay in bed today because he thinks he's sick.  
Russia nudges China, "China, China"  
"Mmmm... what is it, aru" China yawns.  
"You have a text message" Russia tells him.  
China has a look at it and sighs. He gets up, puts his slippers on and a light weight jacket.  
"I am going to see what is wrong, I will be back soon, aru" China says.  
"Da" Russia stands up and kisses his forehead, "seeing you later"  
China smiles and heads into the hall, he almost bumps into Lilla.  
"Hej China, h-how are y-you felling?" Lilla asks.  
"Ni hao Lilla, I am fine thank you. I am on my way to see South Korea, he texted me and told me he is not well" China says.  
"I-is he okay, h-he has n-not been in c-contact with 7 h-has he?" Lilla asks.  
"I am not sure what has happened but I heard a rumour he was attacked by a werewolf aru"  
Lilla goes white, "h-he didn't g-get bitten did h-he?"  
"I do not know... I hope not... I had better check on him now, aru"  
"I-I'll come to i-if you don't o-object"  
"I do not mind, aru"  
They arrive at South Korea's room, Hong Kong is out and South Korea is under the duvet.  
"South, are you okay, aru?" China asks.  
"No, I think I'm sick and it's all America's fault 'cause he made me feel funny" South Korea moans.  
"Y-you weren't b-bitten when y-you were attacked w-were you?" Lilla asks.  
"No, it just scratched me da~ze" South Korea tells her.  
Lilla lets out a sigh of relief, "th-that's okay, P-panic over"  
South Korea comes out from under the duvet, "but America made me sick da~ze!"  
China checks his temprature with the back of his hand and sighs, "you are fine, now get out of bed, aru"  
"Good morning" 7 says.  
"Not again, aru" China moans.  
"GO AWAY, I'M SICK!" South Korea snaps.  
"I'm sorry but I cannot do that, China and I have an appointment" 7 tells him, "don't we?"  
"No we do not, I have to see to South today, aru" China says.  
"Then we will take him to" 7 says.  
Lilla raises her gun, "go and I will not shoot"  
"Very well I will go" 7's shadows surround them.  
"Hey where are we, da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"Why am I sitting on a... ai ya! It is someone's coffin!" China yells.  
"They must have been fat, it's huge, kinda like a bed, da~ze" South Korea giggles  
"Does it suit your liking?" 7 asks.  
"Scaring Ankin, yes but why is he over there, da~ze" South Korea asks.  
"See, you are not sick, aru" China snaps.  
"Sick? Why is that?" 7 asks.  
"It's all America's fault for making me feel funny" South Korea says.  
"Oh, did he now? How about we go for a little walk?" 7 asks.  
"Er… okay but to where?"  
"Somewhere with a beautiful view"  
"Um... okay!"  
"No! South get away from him, aru!" China yells.  
"H-he's dangerous!" Lilla yells.  
Shadows cover 7 and South Korea. They appear at the top of the Eifel tower.  
"Hey I can see the hotel from here... it's cold up here but I am in my pjs, da~ze" South Korea says.  
"Have you ever bungee jumped before?" 7 asks him, discreetly using his shadows to tie a rope round his ankle.  
"No not really, da~ze"  
"Well now is the time to try it out"  
"Huh, how?"  
7 pushes South Korea over the railing. South Korea closes his eyes and screams as he falls.  
"I have some ...business...to take care of" 7 shadow ports away.  
"Someonesavemeplease!" South Korea screams.  
America is at the bottom of the tower, "huh? What was that?"  
The rope snaps just before South Korea reaches the bottom.  
"DUDE!" America catches him, "WHAT THE HELL!?"  
"Am I dead yet?" South Korea asks.  
"No, dude. What the hell are you doing falling like that?" America asks.  
"7 was showing me how to bungee jump... I don't like it"  
"7!? WHERE IS HE!?"  
"I don't know"

7 emerges from the shadows, "no need to worry about your brother, he is otherwise occupied"  
"What did you do to him!" China demands.  
"Just a little 'trip' that's all" 7 says.  
China looks mad, "Lilla are you okay, aru?"  
Lilla has he gun still raised, "ja, sh-should I sh-shoot?"  
China nods.  
"We wouldn't want you interrupting us" 7 sends shadows tying Lilla down and paralysing China.  
"Not again, aru" China says in his head.  
"Fan" Lilla tries to get free.  
(Fuck)  
"Such foul language from a lady, as extra punishment should I make you watch this..." 7 pauses for a second, "I think I shall"  
"Watch what?" China looks a little worried.  
7 runs a hand over the buttons on China's shirt, stopping at the top one and undoing it.  
"W-what is he doing?!" China says in his head.  
"Päästä pois häneltä!" Lilla snaps.  
(Get away from him!)  
7 continues down the remaining buttons.  
"STOP IT!" China yells in his head.  
"Hmmm, its less fun if you don't scream" 7's shadow appears and pricks China's neck again allowing him enough movement to speak but not much else.  
"I said STOP IT!" China yells.  
"This will make it way more enjoyable" 7 says.  
"B-but I am not ready yet!"  
"Ready?"  
"Yes, I am not ready to... um... do whatever it is you were going to do, aru"  
"No, but I am. That's the point"  
China is speechless.  
"Come on, it's no fun if you don't scream" 7 bites his neck and licks some of the blood.  
"AI YA! THAT HURT!"  
"It's supposed to" 7 says with an evil smile.  
7 slowly moves down and pulls down China's trousers a little with his teeth.  
"DO NOT DO THAT! At least my tops are still on, aru" China sighs.  
"I can fix that" 7 says.  
"Wha... NO, NONONONONO!" China yells.  
7 chuckles slowly/evilly removes China's clothes, "I can see why that Russian wants you"  
"Do I want to know, aru?" China asks.  
7 grabs the hem of China's boxers, pulling them. A rock hits 7's head.  
7 jerks upwards, "ow, who?"  
"Let them go" Saiyuki gets his pocket watch ready.  
"Why should I?" 7 asks.  
"Because... because I said so" Saiyuki says.  
"How cute, he thinks he can control me"  
"You know I can, all I have to do is hit this button and there will not be anything you can do"  
"Do not provoke me boy"  
Saiyuki goes to pause time but 7's shadows grab the watch and another one hits Saiyuki.  
"Ow... I-I am not going anywhere without my sister and China" Saiyuki says.  
"Try and take them" 7 says.  
"I will" Saiyuki takes a deep breath and closes his eyes then runs over to Lilla.7 shoots more shadows. Saiyuki manages to dodge all of them and appears behind 7.  
"What?!" 7 turns round.  
"Let them go, now!" Saiyuki's eyes are now glowing silver and he has wings made of clock hands hovering near his back.  
"No" 7 says.  
"I will not let you harm them!" Saiyuki says.  
7 sends some shadows but Saiyuki dodges them all and is behind 7 again.  
"What are you doing?!" 7 sends more shadows. Saiyuki dodges them again but this time sends some the clock handles towards 7's back. 7 isn't quite fast enough.  
"I will say it one last time, let them go!" Saiyuki says.  
"Damn brat" 7 sends many more shadows.  
Saiyuki dodges them all and lands behind 7, he's starting to look a little tired.  
7 is getting frustrated, "tch" he sends shadows at Saiyuki, from behind and the front of him.  
Saiyuki dodges them too by flying out of the way. His wings suddenly disappear and his eyes return to normal then he falls. Saiyuki is caught before he hits the ground.  
"Huh..." Saiyuki passes out.  
"Saiyuki?" France says.  
Russia points his pipe at 7, "get away from my China da"  
"I think it is time for me to retreat" 7 says.  
Russia brings the pipe down on 7's head, HARD. China finds he is now able to move again and runs over to Russia.  
"Depending on what you say this scum did to you, I will be killing him slowly and painfully or slowly and wery painfully" Russia says.  
"He... he... he tried to rape me!" China says.  
Russia snaps, "I am thinking he will be dying wery slowly and wery, wery painfully, da" he beats 7 repeatedly with his pipe.  
A shadow appears and japs China in the neck.  
"Ow... I... I feel funny" China passes out.  
Russia cesses from beating 7 and caches China. China's face is red and he's breathing heavily.  
"What have you done?!" Russia looks to where 7 was but he's gone.  
"We need to 'urry and get them to 'ungary" France says.  
Back at the hotel, they find Hungary with America and South Korea.  
"'ungary! Sivouple, you need to 'elp us" France says carrying Saiyuki.  
"What has happened now?" Hungary asks.  
"It will be difficult to explain" Russia says.  
"7?" Hungary guesses.  
Saiyuki wakes up and nods his head.  
"Saiyuki, you are okay" France asks, he was really worried.  
"F-France... I-I was j-just asleep" Saiyuki's face is bright red, as red as China's.  
"D-desole" France puts him down.  
(Sorry)  
"W-what is wrong with China? L-Lilla?" Saiyuki asks.  
"I-I-I d-don't k-know, I-I can't s-see anything" Lilla says.  
"I need all the details, who was there?" Hungary asks.  
"I-I w-was the o-only other o-one there..." Lilla says.  
China wakes up.  
"China!" Russia says.  
"Russia? My chest and head hurts..." China moans.  
"Maybe poison?" Saiyuki suggests.  
"этот кусок дерьма лучше не иметь или, иначе он будет подвергнут пыткам" Russia growls.  
(That piece of shit better not have or he will be tortured)  
"I have an idea if Russia will let me do it" Saiyuki says.  
"что?" Russia asks.  
(What)  
Saiyuki brings his pocket watch up, points it at China and turns the time back. China returns to normal.  
"I... I feel better, aru?" China says surprised.  
"How are you doing that?" Russia asks.  
"I reversed time back to when China was healthy" Saiyuki explains.  
"Incroyable" France says.  
(Amazing)  
"But I need to rest a little now" Saiyuki says.  
"Would you like me to walk you to your room, mon ami?" France asks.  
"Please but on one condition"  
"Oui, anything"  
"I never said you could not call me by my nickname"  
"Oui, shall we go ma petit rose?"  
Saiyuki nods his head.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
That night America had suggested they watch the film Titanic together and had already dragged Alisa, Lilla and Saiyuki to watching it. France heard and decided to tag along and found America outside his room talking to Saiyuki.  
"Ma petit rose, why are you not inside getting a seat?" France asks.  
"I am not into watching films much, I prefer reading books" Saiyuki tells him.  
"But dude, reading is boring" America says.  
"No it is not! You get more story in a book than in a film" Saiyuki tells him,  
"But me and South always watch the movies, they're sooooooooo much better"  
"Well I still prefer books... where is South Korea anyway... is he still sick?"  
"Nah, he should be here soon"  
"Are you sure... I noticed he blushed a few times around you"  
"Really onhonhonhon" France asks.  
Saiyuki nods his head.  
"Dude, what's with the pervy laugh?" America asks.  
"Well... um... France if you tell America I will watch the movie with you" Saiyuki points to America.  
"Oui, oui. Lamerique your southern friend seems to 'ave a soft spot for you" France says.  
"I don't get it" America says.  
"'e likes you, you know, lamure" France says.  
"No way! He's a guy! He wouldn't" America goes slightly red and awkward.  
"But I am male and I... I like France" Saiyuki blushes.  
France smiles "oui, it does not matter. Anyway we are nations, we 'ave to except 'that person' or we will lose them to the enemy"  
"Maybe you could help America get South Korea, I will get us a seat together... if you do not mind Lilla sitting close by that is" Saiyuki says.  
"Oui, it is fine" France says.  
Saiyuki heads inside.  
Outside South Korea's room, America goes to barge in but France stops him.  
"Non, non, non, you 'ave to be subtle" France tells him.  
"Subtle...right..." America knocks on the door and opens it, "hey South you here?"  
"Um... hi America" South Korea blushes and quickly sorts his pjs.  
"Hey dude... em... well" America says.  
"Y-yes... w-what is it, da~ze?"  
"Eh, you doin' anything this Saturday?"  
"No"  
"You wanna catch a movie?"  
South Korea nods, "I would like that" he smiles.  
"Great! It's a date!"  
France face palms in the background and South Korea nods.  
France grabs America, "escort 'im to le film?"  
"Ah yeah, right" America turns to South Korea, "eh, how about I walk you to the movie?"  
South Korea nods.  
"Epic" America grabs his hand, "come on, they'll start it without us"  
"Okay" South Korea blushes a little.  
Back in the room, Saiyuki is waiting for France with Lilla and England, Greece is arguing with Turkey with poor Japan between them and Iceland is standing outside the room.  
"I'm not going to call you that" Iceland says.  
"'Big brother'" Norway says.  
"I'm not saying it!"  
"'Big brother'"  
"Nei!"  
"You'll call that drunken idiot big brother but not me"  
"Denmark forced me to say it!"  
"Ice call me big brother"  
"For the last time nei. Forget this, I'm going to bed"  
"Nei, at least watch the film with me"  
"Fine but that's all I'm doing"  
"Hey Ice, Norway!" America says.  
"Hi America" Iceland says.  
Norway pulls Iceland into the room, "'big brother'"  
"Stop making me say that!" Iceland yells.  
"Are we going in?" France walks in and sits next to Saiyuki.  
Saiyuki is fiddling around with something small and red.  
"What is that ma petit rose?" France asks.  
"Um... I made this for you" Saiyuki hands him a small paper rose.  
"Merci" France gives him a small peck on the cheek, "I will treasure it"  
Saiyuki blushes. China walks in.  
"Wanna sit next to me" Hong Kong has placed firecrackers under the seat.  
"Privet China... Hong Kong" Russia looks annoyed.  
"Ni hao Russia, aru" China says.  
"What's with that look?" Hong Kong asks.  
"That is my job da?" Russia says.  
"If you say so" Hong Kong says then looks at China, "so are you going to sit down, there are only a few seats left"  
"Dudes hurry up and sit down so we can start"  
"Sit here da?" Russia pats his lap.  
China sighs and does so. Russia wraps his arms around China's waist. China blushes a little.  
"There's no way we're copying them" Iceland says to Norway.  
"Why not little brother" Norway says.  
"Because I said so" Iceland says.  
"Ma petit rose" France pats his lap.  
Saiyuki looks at Lilla. She nods, but keeps an eye on France. Saiyuki sits on France's lap but is blushing. France wraps his arms around Saiyuki's waist making him blush even more then the film starts.  
The film comes to an end.  
"I do not get it? The ship sank and he died from being in the water too long, it is the Atlantic ocean, what do they expect" Alisa says.  
Lilla is crying, "sniff, y-you don't understand, i-it was the relationship o-of the characters th-that was the f-focus. Sniff"  
Alisa shrugs her shoulders while England gives Lilla a little hug.  
Russia chuckles, "my Alisa is right da, it was stupid film"  
China is trying not to cry now and Saiyuki is crying but hiding it behind his hands.  
"Chto?" Russia asks.  
France hugs Saiyuki again.  
"I am fine, aru" China says.  
"How can you say that, you must be stone hearted" America blubbers.  
South Korea gives America a little hug.  
"Nyet, my heart is made of tissues and muscles and pumps blood round my body" Alisa says.  
"Watch your young Amerikan" Russia says.  
"I am going to bed now" Alisa leaves.  
"Somthin' I said?" America asks.  
"Nyet, I just do not like these tragic-romanic-girl-must-look-weak kind of films"  
Engel hisses and goes after her. Saiyuki asks France if he can spend the night with him.  
"Oui ma petit rose, you are always welcome to" France says.  
"Tak" Saiyuki says.  
"It's getting late, maybe we should call it a night" England says.  
America sniffs, "good idea bro"  
England escorts Lilla to her room.  
"Good night love" England kisses her cheek.  
Lilla: blushes, "hyvää yötä" she enters room, "h-hey Alisa?"  
(Good night)  
"Da" Alisa is buttoning her pjs shirt.  
Engel is sitting on Alisa's bed.  
"M-may I ask y-you a question?" Lilla asks.  
"What is it?"  
"D-do you really h-hate those kind of f-flims?"  
"Da I do, I do not like it when the girl looks weak while the man looks strong. I do not care what that film was, she should have stood up for him more and smacked her so-called fiancé when she had chance"  
Lilla sighs, "w-we should get s-some sleep, n-night"  
Late that night Alisa woke up, Engel was awaking and hissing at the door.  
"He is here" Alisa says.  
"Wh-who is?" Lilla asks half asleep.  
Alisa opens the door and looks around.  
"Careful, the floor is frozen?" Russia tells her, pointing to America who has fallen on his ass.  
"General Winter, da?" Alisa asks.  
Russia nods.  
"G-General Winter? Wh-who is that?" Lilla asks.  
"He is an evil demon who brings with him the coldest of winters" Alisa tells her.  
"D-demon?! R-Russia has a-a demon tailing h-him?"  
"Da" Alisa turns to Russia, "What has he done this time?"  
"He took China and South" America says.  
"Where?" Alisa asks.  
"The roof, I will see to him you stay here, he may come for you if you are to be close to me" Russia says.  
Alisa nods and heads back into the room.  
"A-are you sure w-we can h-help?" Lilla asks.  
"If Russia needs our help he will ask and when has he ever needed our help?" Alisa points out.  
Up on the roof General Winter has China and South Korea under a hypnotic spell. The spell wears off of South Korea and he looks around confused.  
"What's going on?" South Korea asks.  
"You are not needed" General Winter says.  
"Wh-what?"  
General Winter snaps his fingers and China walks over to the edge of the roof.  
"ANIKI!" South Korea yells.  
Russia bursts throught the fire escape door, "China, nyet!"  
Just as China is about to step off the roof South Korea grabs him and throws him back onto the roof but looses his footing and falls off. Russia brings out his pipe and tries to attack General Winter but he disappears into a white fog. Russia catches China and shakes him until he wakes up.  
"Wh-what... how did I?" China asks.  
Russia looks relieved "South Korea saved you from jumping... South Korea!"  
"What about South, aru?"  
"He fell"  
"WHAT?!"  
China rushes to the edge of the roof and is glad to see America putting South Korea down.  
"S'OK, THE HERO ONCE AGAIN SAVED THE DAY!" America yells.  
"Of course you did" China says.  
Russia and China meet up with America and South Korea in th hall.  
"How many times do ya have to fall for me dude?" America asks.  
"I didn't do that on purpose, I was trying to stop Aniki from falling da~ze" South Korea tells him.  
America just laughs. As they pass Alisa and Lilla's room Alisa comes out.  
"He is gone now da?" Alisa asks.  
Russia nods, "you should go to bed now" he ruffles her hair, "спокойной ночи сестренку"  
(Good night little sister)  
"Спокойной ночи старший брат"  
(Good night big brother)


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Alisa is watching the weather reports on the news channel.  
"Why are you doing that?" Engel mews.  
"Something big is going to happen, I do not expect we will be home for Xmas" Alisa says.  
"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Lilla asks.  
"I have bad feeling that is all" Kimmi looks at the time, "shit, we have school in ten minutes, Engel keep an eye on weather reports, da"  
"Th-that long!?" Lilla is rushing around getting her bag ready.  
"Ready?" Alisa asks.  
Lilla is flustered, "j-ja"  
They manage to get to class in time. During the lessons Greece has fallen asleep with his text book propped up in front of him so no one notices. Iceland is absent.  
"E-em... wake up" Canada pokes Lilla's arm.  
Lilla is snoozing lightly; "mm?" she wakes up, "r-rosenmunar!"  
"I hope Austria did not hear you" Alisa says.  
Austria glares at Lilla, "Holmen, outside"  
"Paska" Lilla leaves the room with Austria.  
"I wonder where Iceland is eh, he's usually in" Canada says.  
"I do not know" Alisa says.  
"YEAH, NO TEACHER! WE'RE FREE" America yells.  
Alisa sighs.  
"AMERICA" Austria says from outside.  
"Hey teach Greace is sleeping too" Turkey says.  
Austria re-enters the room, "yes, but that is Greece"  
The bell rings for lunch.  
"YEAH!" America runs out the class.  
South Korea sighs and leaves.  
America turns and bumps into South Korea, "you really thought I forgot you?"  
"No, course not da~ze" South Korea says.  
America pulls one of his biggest goofy grins, this makes South Korea smile.  
"I am going to check the weather; do you wish to come Lilla?" Alisa asks.  
Lilla is still groggy, "ja, n-no harm r-right?"  
"Da"  
They arrive in their room.  
"Mamma, bad news, no going home for Xmas" Engel mews.  
"Why? H-hurricane? S-snow? Earth q-quake?" Lilla asks.  
"Nyet, volcano eruption in... Iceland" Alisa reads.  
Lilla drops her bag, "I-Ice" she runs out of the room to Iceland and Norway's room in the boy's dorm.  
Saiyuki is there with Finland, they just arrived.  
"I-I just h-heard. Wh-which volcano?" Lilla asks.  
"Eyjafjallajökull" Finland says.  
"Should we not be checking on Ice?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Ja, I called Sve so he should be here soon" Finland says.  
"I told Norway, he will be here soon also" Saiyuki says.  
They go inside.  
Finland sits next to Iceland, "how are you feeling Ice?" he puts a hand on Iceland's for forehead.  
Iceland just groans.  
"Sai could you get me a bowl of cold water and Lilla get me a cloth" Finland says.  
Saiyuki gets the bowl and Lilla gets the cloth.  
Finland wets the cloth then puts it on Iceland's forehead, "don't worry Ice your family's here"  
Later Lilla re-joins Alisa and South Korea outside the school.  
"How is Iceland?" Alisa asks.  
"He's sick?" South Korea asks.  
"Ja, h-he is improving" Lilla yawns, "h-he will be f-fine, thanks f-for asking. South, h-how are you and China f-feeling after th-the whole d-demon thing?"  
"You heard about that? We're fine thanks da~ze"  
"Something does not add up, I still have a bad feeling about something" Alisa says.  
"A-again" Lilla asks worried.  
"Nyet, I thought it was because of the weather but it does not seem to be that way"  
"Th-then 7?"  
Orips falls and lands on South Korea.  
"Ow" South Korea groans.  
Struan come round a corner.  
"I said discrete" Struan says.  
"Your pet landed on South Korea" Alisa says.  
"South! A-are you ok? I-is that a d-dragon?" Lilla asks.  
"It's not my pet... more of a friend" Struan says.  
"I'm okay da~ze" South Korea says.  
"I do not know what it is" Alisa says.  
Orips gets up, "swory"  
"C-cute" Lilla says.  
"Nom nom time now?" Orips asks Struan.  
"No I said discrete and you fell on them" Struan says.  
"I don't land wery well"  
"What do you want?" Alisa asks.  
"You didn't need to land" Struan says.  
"Aw, d-don't be like th-that to th-the poor thing" Lilla takes out some rosenmunar, "h-here you go"  
Struan face palms.  
"Thank you pretty girl" Orips happily eats it.  
"He's a lot cuter than aniki's dragons da~ze" South Korea says.  
"I was wondering what you were doing" Struan says.  
"Wh-what we w-were doing?" Lilla asks.  
"Going to school, what does it look like?" Alisa asks.  
Struan notices Orips has disappeared, "where did he get to now?!"  
"Er... he was here a minute ago" Alisa says.  
Orips screams, "let go bad man!"  
"Not again" Struan sighs.  
"7!?" Lilla says.  
"6?!" Struan says.  
"Shut it!" Alisa snaps.  
"Stop pulling wings, hurts" Orips says.  
"Oi! leave my assistant alone, I know he's a pain but..." Struan sighs, "come on"  
"But they are so interesting" 7 tells Orips.  
"But hurts, Struan! Help!" Orips says.  
"Come on!" Struan says to the others.  
Lilla pulls out her gun, "l-let him g-go"  
"No" 7's shadows appear.  
Struan laughs and pulls out a torch. The shadows scatter.  
"Oh, well. Good bye" 7 disappears.  
"Orips!" Struan yells.  
"Shit! Engel, take us to where he went!" Alisa says.  
"Da mamma" Engel sniffs around, "this way!"  
"L-lets hurry" Lilla says.  
"Did he take Orips?" Struan asks.  
"Ja" Lilla says.  
"Come or you may never see him again" Alisa says.  
"Damn, guess I'm coming with you" Struan says.  
Engel leads them to where 7 took Orips.  
"In this cave" Engel mews, "I smell water"  
"Water?" Struan asks.  
"Can Orips swim?" Alisa asks.  
"P-please say w-we don't have t-to sail" Lilla says.  
"You get sea sick too?" South Korea asks but Lilla doesn't answer him.  
Struan shakes his head.  
"Then we had better hurry" Alisa says.  
They go inside and see Orips hanging over a hole which is filled with water.  
"Orips brake the bonds" Struan says.  
Lilla runs to the side of the hole, I-I'll catch h-him"  
"Cannot... spikes poking me" Orips says (rope has spikes)  
"Mamma, where is shadow man?" Engel mews.  
"Shadow man?" South Korea says.  
"H-he means 7" Lilla tells him.  
"Smart... but not enough" Struan says.  
"Should I-I shoot th-the rope?" Lilla asks.  
"I don't think that would be a good idea da~ze" South Korea says with a worried look on his face.  
Struan chucks Lilla a knife, "cut the rope then"  
"If you can do it without harming him, da" Alisa says.  
"Hello trespassers" 7 says.  
"It's my turn" Struan throws himself at 7 and seals off that chamber.  
"Struan!" Orips yells.  
"Idiot!" Alisa says.  
"정신 박약자" South Korea says.  
(Moron)  
"Now why do you want them of all people?" Struan asks.  
"Silly human" 7 sends a shadow his way.  
"Is his memory faulty or something" Struan pulls out his torch again.  
Engel appears and lands on 7's head and scratches his face.  
"He was about to talk then?!" Struan says.  
"GAH! Disgusting creature" 7 says.  
"He spoke" Struan says.  
"I protect mamma!" Engel hisses.  
7 throws Engle off and sends a shadow at Struan from behind that hits him. Struan pulls out a sword from behind the back of his coat. Engel lands on his paws. Struan grins and throws himself at 7 again with the sword this time.  
"Silly human" 7's shadows bring him Orips and holds him in front of him to take the blow.  
Struan spins the sword and stabs 7's foot.  
"Let go!" Orips says.  
"Tsk" 7 drops Orips.  
Struan lines up for a second blow.  
7 is limping, "I am not finished with you BOY" he disappears.  
Struan throws himself at the now empty space but recovers quickly. Orips re-joins Struan, he has small holes where the rope held him.  
"You'll be fine, tell you what I'll make a 4xtriple sandwich to make you feel better?" Struan says.  
"Yay!" Orips cheers.  
"김치는 샌드위치보다 더 나은 방법입니다" South Korea says.  
(Kimchi is way better than any sandwich)  
"English" Struan says.  
"저를 만들" South Korea sticks his tongue out at him.  
(Make me)  
"We h-have to be m-more carful n-now" Lilla says.  
Struan grabs Orips' shoulder then disappears with him.  
"Struan and Orips left and we have class, da" Alisa says.  
"Ja, I-I guess w-we'll be w-walking back" Lilla sighs.  
"Yay, this will be fun" South Korea says sarcastically.  
They head back to the school where they see Saiyuki who is about to go in.  
"Hej S-Saiyuki, w-we're back" Lilla says.  
"You are? Where did you go?" Saiyuki asks.  
"7 k-kidnapped the l-little dragon" Lilla tells him.  
"Is he okay?"  
"Ja, h-he's fine"  
The bell rings for the next class.  
Lilla jumps, "c-class is starting"  
"Again, yay how fun" South Korea says sarcastically.  
"Shut up South" Alisa says.  
They run inside.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
After class which consisted of waking Greece up several times, Saiyuki wishing he was else where and telling South Korea off for passing notes to America, everyone goes to leave but notice something strange.  
"Dude, what's everyone looking at? It's just a hall way" America asks.  
"Um... everything is in black and white..." South Korea says.  
"Oh yeah... wait why?" America asks.  
Japan thinks for a moment, "I am not sure maybe…"  
A shadow appears in the shape of a human silhouette, stabbing and fatally wounding Japan.  
"AI YA! JAPAN!" China yells.  
The shadow floats down the hall at immense speed.  
"GH-GHOST!" America screams.  
"Is... is he... dead?" Saiyuki asks.  
"H-he can't be w-we're nations. R-right?" Lilla asks.  
Greece checks Japan, "he's... dead"  
"No vay" Germany's voice cracks slightly, "it is not possible"  
"But... but..." South Korea backs away from the group.  
America grabs his arm, "we have to stay together man"  
South Korea nods but is shaking.  
The shadow appears behind America  
"Look out America" Canada yells.  
America freezes then turns to look. South Korea pushes America out of the way. The shadow cuts deeply into South Korea's shoulder and slices him from shoulder to hip. (/)  
"KOREA!" America cries.  
South Korea falls, he is bleeding a lot but is still breath.  
America caches him, "Korea... Korea!" he's tearing up, "Come on dude, please. You can't die!"  
South Korea's breath begins to slow down.  
America looks to the others, "don't just stand there, help! I don't know what to do!"  
"I... I do not think we can do anything... look" Alisa points out South Korea has stopped breathing.  
"There has to be something we can do" America sobs, "anything?!"  
"Nyet he is gone" Alisa says.  
America hugs South Korea tightly and cries into his bleeding chest. The shadow appears again behind Alisa; it rips her heart out and slicing it in two.  
"It... it..." Saiyuki faints.  
"Alisa" Russia takes a swipe at the shadow but it goes right through.  
Lilla caches Saiyuki, "nei... Alisa" she is barely able to speak.  
"We should move to a safer place or at least more secure" Germany says.  
Italy is clinging onto Germany's arm.  
"Da, that is good plan. We should move as soon as..." the shadow appears behind Russia and slices at his neck.  
"R-RUSSIA!" China cries.  
Russia opens his mouth to speak but his head turns and slides slowly off of his shoulders. China faints.  
Lilla puts her hand on her mouth, "mita helkkaria on tekeillä"  
(What the hell is happening)  
France catches China, "mon deu, where are we?"  
"I don't know" Greece says.  
"Ve need to move" Germany grabs Italy and briskly walks down the corridor.  
America lifts South Korea, "see you guys later, I'm going with Germany"  
Canada calls after him, "wait, its better if we stick together eh"  
The ceiling above him creeks and dust falls on their shoulders.  
France looks up, "Canada, move!"  
As Canada turns the ceiling falls and crushes him, blood spraying from the cracks and over the surrounding floor.  
"Shit..." Prussia says.  
"What the... CANADA!" England yells.  
"Non..." France tears up, "mon Canada..."  
"This is bad... Turkey, move!" Greece pushes him out of the way.  
Piping from the upper floors falls and skiers Greece straight through, form his neck and out just below his stomach keeping him standing.  
Turkey is on his butt, "what the fuck did you do that for you stupid pussy" he has a shocked expression.  
China wakes up.  
"Le Chine, I think you will want to stay asleep" France says.  
China quickly closes his eyes, "I do not want to know, aru"  
"Non, you do not" France helps China up and looks to Saiyuki.  
"Here" Lilla passes Saiyuki to France and pulls out her gun, "d-don't you dare l-let anything happen t-to him" she moves closer to England, "d-do you know o-of anything th-that can get u-us out of h-here?"  
"Not at the top of my head love" England says.  
"R-right" Lilla rummages n her school bag and takes out a book, "th-there might be s-something in h-here, b-but…" a thin shadow pierces the back of her neck, cutting through her trachea.  
"LILLA!" England catches her.  
Lilla is alive barley, "En… glan..."  
A second shadow cuts through England's stomach.  
"What happened? America why are you carrying South Korea he is... he is dead" China says.  
America looks away to avoid the question, "I know and I don't care, I'm not leaving him in a place like this"  
A shadow flashes round the corner and the floor America is standing on collapses.  
"Ekkk... America and South Korea are falling!" Italy squeals.  
Germany looks over the edge, "Italy, stay close" he directs him away from the large black hole.  
"Vest, get moving, I'll catch up" Prussia says.  
"Ja bruder, sere is a room ahead, ve vill be sere" Germany says.  
"Right" Prussia says.  
They leave Prussia behind.  
"Time to buy you some time" Prussia pulls out a gun and braces himself.  
France runs to catch up with Germany, "maybe it is the exit"  
"Teh, wishful thinking" Turkey says.  
They make it to the room but Prussia never shows up. Saiyuki wakes up later.  
"Mmm... huh... w-where is Lilla?" Saiyuki scans the room.  
"She will be catching up soon" France smiles.  
"Oh, okay" Saiyuki says.  
"Don't lie to him! He needs to be able to take the truth" Turkey says.  
"The truth... what truth?" Saiyuki asks.  
France curses at turkey, "your sœur is..."  
(Sister)  
"Dead, she died a while ago" Turkey finishes.  
"W-what?" Saiyuki starts to cry.  
Italy moves his hand from his side and notices he's bleeding, "huh... but I didn't feel that... wait does that mean... DOITSU, I know how to get out of here, it's really easy"  
"Vas?!" Germany asks.  
A shadow covers Italy's mouth and smothers him.  
"ITALY" Germany tries to fight of the shadows but is too late, "verdammt" he holds Italy, his voice cracking and eyes watering slightly, "shisse"  
(Dammit shit)  
A noose attaches to Germany's neck and jerks him up roughly, breaking his neck instantly  
"I-Italy... G-Germany" Saiyuki is still crying.  
China is crying in a corner. France is holding Saiyuki tightly.  
"W-who is doing this? T-tell them to stop it!" China cries.  
"Wonder who's next" the shadow grabs Turkey's ankle and drags him down the corridor, there is a scream and a crunching/squelching sound and he is gone.  
Saiyuki covers his ears, "F-France please do not let them kill you or China"  
"I won't let it hurt you, I promise" France looks to China, "le Chine, come over here"  
China runs over to them. As he passes under a chandelier it falls and cuts through his chest pinning him to the ground.  
"Ch-China!" Saiyuki calls.  
France tightens his hold on Saiyuki, "le Chine"  
"S-stop it… stop killing everyone!" Saiyuki yells.  
A shadow appears and melts into France.  
"Non... non... I will not do it!" France staggers away from Saiyuki, holding his head.  
"F-France?"  
France grabs a piece of broken glass from the chandelier, "you cannot make me kill 'im!"  
"F-France, w-what are you d-doing?!"  
"Desole, ma petit rose. Je t'aime" France plunges the piece of glass into his own heart instead of Saiyuki's. The shadow reseeds and disappears.  
(Sorry, my little rose. I love you)  
"F-France... FRANCE NOOO!" Saiyuki cries.  
Back in the real world, Turkey is awoken by something poking his face; he finds not only Greece poking him with a pen but has drawn all over his face and mask.  
"Damn pussy" Turkey says smiling.  
"Doistu, I was going to say we can escape by waking up" Italy says.  
Germany sighs in relief and hugs Italy, "it vas a dream"  
"Si" Italy says.  
France wakes up, "un rêve?"  
(A dream)  
"That was horrible, aru" China says, still shaking slightly.  
"Um... your bruder hasn't voken up yet, Lilla" Prussia says.  
France nudges Saiyuki gently, "ma petit rose! You need to wake up now" he nudges him again.  
"Mmm..." Saiyuki slowly wakes up, "... F-France... L-Lilla? y-you are both okay!"  
France hugs Saiyuki, "oui, it was a dream"  
Lilla is hugging England, "Saiyuki!" she hugs England tightly.  
England hugs Lilla back.  
China has managed to calm himself down now he knows Russia is still alive.  
"Calmer now China?" Russia asks.  
China nods his head.  
Russia rubs his neck, "that was disturbingly real da?"  
"Yes... I do not wish to go through that again aru" China says.  
"You died before France da, how?"  
"A chandelier fell on me, aru"  
Russia laughs weekly, "it hurts da? That has happened to me before"  
"It did... Russia... you call me by a nick name sometimes what would you like me to call you... other than Russia I mean, aru"  
"Call me by my human name da? It is Ivan"  
"Um... Yiwan..."  
Russia giggles, "close enough da? Why not stay with me tonight подсолнечник?"  
China nods his head, "I would like that Yiwan, aru"  
"That sounds like a good idea, hey South... do ya wanna stay with me tonight?" America asks.  
"Okay" South Korea says.  
"Awesome" America says.  
The school bell rings signalling the end of the day.  
"Aniki I'm going now, bye!" South Korea says.  
America holds his hand tightly, "see ya guys later!"  
After they have gone China turns to Russia, "is your room close to America's Yiwan?"  
"Nyet, it is at the other end of the hall" Russia says.  
"Oh good..." China says.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
The next morning Saiyuki is outside the boy's dorm with China.  
"Canada acted strange last night, do you know why?" Saiyuki asks.  
"You do not want to know, aru" China yawns, he looks tired.  
"Morning" Struan says with happiness in his voice.  
"Morning, aru" China says.  
"Um... hej... Lilla! Saiyuki runs over to his sister and Alisa.  
America and South Korea soon join them.  
"Guess what I did last night" Struan says.  
"Do I want to know?" China asks.  
South Korea shrugs his shoulders.  
"Yes!" Struan says.  
"What then?" South Korea asks.  
"I rigged up Orips with a few new powers" Struan tells them.  
"What?" America, South Korea and China say.  
"You see my new sword?" Struan says holding a red and black sword.  
"Yes da~ze?" South Korea says.  
"Orips" Struan says.  
"You mean that lil' dragon thing?!" America asks.  
The sword disappears and Orips appears and Struan smiles.  
"That is soo cool!" South Korea says.  
"And Orips fire ball" Struan says.  
Orips takes a deep breath and blows fire.  
"Shit someone put out the kitchen" Struan says.  
"DU-HU-HUDE THAT'S SOOOO EPIC" America says.  
Saiyuki looks like he's seen a ghost.  
What's w-wrong Sai?" Lilla asks.  
"N-nothing" Saiyuki says.  
"Wings stiff now" Orips says.  
"China why are you not as astounded as the rest of them?" Struan asks.  
"Huh... oh, sorry, let us just say someone kept me up last night, aru" China glares at America and South Korea.  
"Don't tell me yo... I don't want to know" Struan says.  
"W-who, w-we didn't h-hear anything" Lilla says.  
"Our dorm is across from the boy's, we would not have heard whatever it is they speak of" Alisa says.  
"G-good point"  
"Do what? Canada told me to wear ear plugs last night" Saiyuki says.  
"Don't ask" Struan says.  
"Um... okay" Saiyuki says.  
"Class now, da?" Alisa asks.  
Lilla is completely confused, "ja"  
"Right and I've got teaching" Struan says.  
They make it to the first lesson in time. Greece has set up his 'fort' and is fast asleep.  
"GREECE… stop sleeping in class" Struan says.  
Greece wakes up; "huh?" he looks kinda derpy.  
America takes his seat next to South Korea, "class is starting man"  
"It is… what class?" Greece asks.  
"History now sit here at the front" Struan says.  
"Oh..." Greece does as he's told.  
"And to stop you doing that again I've rigged you're chair to a 20v battery" Struan says.  
"Wait, what?!" Greece is now wide awake now.  
Turkey laughs, "busted pussy! Hahahaha, now I have Japan to myself"  
"Turkey sit next to him" Struan says.  
"No way!" Turkey says.  
Struan looks at him.  
"I've had my share of pain with being mushed against a wall" Turkey stays where he is.  
"Fine" Struan walks over to him, "stand-up"  
"Okay" Turkey towers over him.  
Struan picks up his chair and walks back to the front of the class, "now sit down"  
"Fuck off teach, I'm not moving" Turkey says.  
"Turkey-kun, you are making a scene, prease do what the teacher terrs you to" Japan pleas.  
Greece is afraid to fall asleep now and Orips lands on the tree outside the class room window.  
"No you don't need to move, just sit down" Struan says.  
"Fine" Turkey sits down.  
"Right history, today I'm going to do the Jurassic period, so none of the countries can cheat" Struan tells them.  
"Damn!" America says.  
"What about Aniki?" South Korea asks.  
"I AM NOT THAT OLD!" China snaps.  
"Do you want to join Greece... Greece!" Struan says.  
"Ch-China did not e-exist back then i-it was only Pangaea" Lilla says.  
Greece is looking for the battery and hits his head off the table, "ow"  
"Right" Struan pushes a button that activates the battery.  
"Ow σκατά!" Greece says.  
(Fuck!)  
China and South Korea shake their heads.  
"HA!" Turkey laughs.  
"Come on everyone open you're textbooks" Struan says.  
They do this.  
"How many times do you vink he'll be electrocuted?" Prussia asks Turkey.  
"Not enough times" Turkey says.  
"Twice now" Struan hits the button again because he's asleep.  
"Είμαι ξύπνιος! Είμαι ξύπνιος" Greece says.  
(I'm awake! I'm awake!)  
Outside Orips giggles a little. Turkey is laughing and clutching his stomach.  
"THAT WASN'T FUNNY! IT FUCKING HURTS!" Greece yells.  
"Turkey, to the head... now!" Struan says.  
"What the hell?!" Turkey says.  
"You heard me, come on" Struan says.  
"Can you electrocute him for being an ass?" Greece asks Struan.  
"Shush" Struan says.  
"Fine at least I won't get electrocuted" Turkey moves, "there"  
"How do you know?" Struan says.  
"Crap, you got to Germania?" Turkey says.  
Greece sighs and puts his head on the desk. Turkey leaves.  
"I have a wireless button here, so don't you think about sleeping" Struan tells him.  
"I'm not sleeping" Greece says.  
"Yeah" Struan leaves to see where Turkey has gone. Orips is laughing at Greece.  
"Hello little one" 7 says.  
Lilla shivers, "h-he's here?"  
"Bad man!" Orips yells.  
"Come now, I have food!" 7 says.  
Orips shakes his head.  
7 holds out cookies, "just one?"  
Orips shakes his head again, "not hungry... bye" he tries to fly away.  
7 sighs, "force it is then" he grabs him.  
"Augh, let go!" Orips says.  
"If I do you'll fly away" 7 says.  
Orips blows fire at 7 but the flames bounce off of shadows.  
"No working!?" Orips says surprised.  
A shadow swipes at Orips. It hits Orips' forehead and he falls to the ground. He is knocked out after falling on a rock.  
7 picks him up by a wing, "time to go"  
Back inside Greece has accidently fallen asleep again and South Korea is doodling on his notebook.  
Struan returns, "idiot... Greece" he hits the button.  
"ιερά σκατά!" Greece yells.  
(Holy shit)  
7 laughs at Greece.  
"That wasn't funny!" Greece says.  
"Who might you be?" Struan asks, "you at the back!"  
"Oh it was, sorry I can't stay to chat but I must go. Good bye" 7 disappears.  
"Damn! Class dismissed" Struan says.  
"That was quick" South Korea says.  
"I'm going to take a nap outside" Greece says as he leaves.  
"Did it look like he was carrying something?" South Korea asks.  
"Lila, can I have a word?" Struan asks.  
"Ja, wh-why?" Lilla asks.  
"It's Orips, he took him" Struan says.  
"You mean your assistant da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"Do you know where he went?" Struan asks.  
"Nie, b-but we can t-track him" Lilla says.  
"How?" South Korea asks.  
"Do" Struan says.  
"E-Engel!" Lilla calls.  
Engel appears at the door, "you called?"  
"Track 7" Struan says.  
"P-please" Lilla says.  
Engel sniffs around, "this way"  
"You're coming too South" Struan says.  
"Why?" South Korea asks.  
Struan just glares at him.  
"Let's go!" America does a hero pose.  
"Okay just stop glaring, it's creepy da~ze" South Korea says.  
"Come on!" Struan says.  
Engel leads them to an old house on the outskirts of town, "in here"  
"How did I guess?" Struan runs in.  
"Is it even safe?" South Korea asks.  
"I don't care" Struan pulls out a torch.  
They all go inside, South Korea stays close to America.  
"Don't worry Yong Soo, I'll protect you" America says.  
South Korea nods. Engel leads them up stairs to a large door. Lilla kicks it down.  
America runs in, "where are you, demon?"  
"I don't know, da~ze" South Korea says.  
"He's not a demon, just a bastard" Struan says.  
"Nei, he i-is a d-demon" Lilla says.  
The boards beneath South Korea creek.  
"I have had a life of science you think just 'cause you tell me otherwise I'll discount it all?" Struan says.  
"What was that?" South Korea asks.  
"Demons are real, you have seen his shadows" Lilla is pissed off at Struan.  
"A trick of the eye" Struan says.  
"No seriously, I heard something" South Korea says.  
"Just a few boards" Struan says.  
The boards beneath South Korea suddenly shatter sending splinters flying. South Korea manages to grab onto the floor before he fell.  
"Nice place to hide something" Struan says.  
"YONG SOO!" America grabs his arm and tries to pull him up.  
Shadows grab South Korea and drag him down.  
"Augh! Let go!" South Korea says.  
"Idiot!" Struan shines the torch, "it's not a monster"  
America loses his grip but Struan grabs him.  
"Please don't let go!" South Korea pleas.  
The shadows cut the torch in two.  
"Not wantin' to" Struan says, "damn"  
"My hand is slipping!" South Korea says.  
More shadows grab South Korea and drag him under.  
"Bastard is heavy" Struan says.  
"No I'm not!" South Korea's hand slips out of Struan's.  
"Da~ze is falling!" Engel mews.  
"Damn, how deep is it?" Struan ponders.  
America tries to grab him but misses, "I'll go find out" he jumps in.  
"This sounds like a party" Struan throws himself in.  
"What about your friend?!" Engel mews.  
"They are all stupid" Lilla ties a rope to a steady pipe and lowers herself in.  
Engel sighs and waits for them to come back.  
America lands on his butt, "that deep"  
Struan lands epically, "now that is how it's done"  
"Show off" America says.  
They don't see 7 behind them, he has South Korea's mouth covered so he can't tell them.  
"Where is South?" Struan asks.  
"Im Yong Soo?" America calls.  
7 binds the three of them in shadow, "I suspect you want this back" referring to South Korea who is trying to get free.  
"Nice, rope" Struan says.  
"Give him back!" America demands.  
"Still a skeptic I see" 7 says.  
Struan pulls out his sword but it does nothing to the shadows.  
"Wow very smart... I envy you" Struan says.  
South Korea stomps on 7's foot.  
"Ow" 7 has a shadow give him a knife, "try that again" he holds the knife to South Korea's throat, "I dare you"  
"I'd like to know how you did all this" Struan says.  
"It's called black magic" 7 tells him.  
"Could you give me a demonstration?" Struan asks.  
"What?! No! Nonononono! He'll just use it on me!" South Korea says.  
"Come on, you aren't that week… are you?" Struan asks 7.  
"Of course" 7 binds South Korea with shadow and the shadows lift him over their heads, "now watch" the shadows disperse and grab his ankles and wrists, pulling them with great force.  
"Ooow... I said don't!" South Korea yells.  
"That's a bit basic isn't it, shadows are sooo old school" Struan says.  
"Heh" 7's shadows melt into South Korea and he floats to the ground, "how about this" he gives South Korea the knife, "now go and stab that American"  
The shadows have possessed South Korea. He's still aware, but can't do anything.  
"Still a bit wussish" Struan says.  
South Korea tries to stop himself but is having trouble, "cut... it... out!"  
"No" 7 strengthens the shadows in South Korea.  
"ALFRED! STOP ME PLEASE!" South Korea pleas.  
"I need to see something that can't be real" Struan says, "not hypnosis"  
"Are you trying to kill me teach?!" South Korea yells.  
"Hm...how about this" 7 says, the shadows holding Lilla disperse then re-emerge and stab through her in several places.  
"Good enough?" 7 asks.  
"Yeah, really unreal" Struan says sarcastically.  
"Are you trying to kill us? Ow, paska" Lilla says.  
(Shit)  
"Get... out!" South Korea manages to get control back.  
Shadows wrap around South Korea's neck and tighten.  
"Can be done with rope. Come on 7 I thought you were a demon" Struan says.  
"I am" 7 says.  
"Prove it" Struan says.  
South Korea falls to his knees as he struggles to breathe.  
"NO! YONG SOO!" America struggles to escape, "STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM"  
"7?" Struan says.  
"That is the plan" 7 tells America, "what proof do you want?" he asks Struan.  
"Show you're true form" Struan says.  
"Stop... encou...ranging... him!" South Korea manages to say.  
"True form?" 7 thinks for a minute, "if that is what you wish"  
A grin spreads across Struan's face. 7 is encased in shadows, when the shadows part 7 stands as a female angle with black wings and is crying blood.  
"Now, let our friends go, or you're screwed" Struan says.  
"How so?" 7 asks in a feminine voice.  
The shadows have gone from Struan, America, Lilla and South Korea.  
"This is how" Struan swings his sword over his shoulder and lunges.  
"What have you done?" 7 asks, "silly human" she embraces Struan as he hits but it has no effect. She burns Struan badly.  
"Like I said wuss, I've had worse from my sister" Struan says, he has a "Russia" like aura around him in anger.  
"Struan, you can't kill an angle. Fallen or not. It's impossible" Lilla tells him.  
"Who said I had to kill the he… she… it… male?" Struan says.  
"I am clearly female" 7 says, showing she clearly has no clothes on.  
South Korea manages to catch his breath, "I told you not to do that! What now, is he... or she... or whatever going to fly me up and drop me now?!" South Korea yells.  
"Then why do you look like a dude in human form?" Struan asks.  
"It is the form I chose, it was easier to get around as a male" 7 tells him.  
"Isn't that discrimination?" Struan wonders towards the wall while this is happening.  
7 grabs South Korea and flies to an immense height, "you forget, the last time I was out Queen Victoria held the throne"  
"I WAS KIDDING!" South Korea cries.  
"Well, I'll be taking my leave if you will?" Struan says.  
"Excuse me? You are babbling gibberish" 7 drops South Korea.  
"I SAID I WAS KIDDING!" South Korea braces himself.  
"Yong Soo!" America catches, and is squished by him.  
Struan opens the conspicuous metal door grabs Orips and teleports away.  
"Alfred! Are you okay, da~ze?" South Korea asks, worried.  
"Don't worry, the important thing is you're okay" America tells him.  
"You know you are starting to irritate me" 7 sends some shadows at America.  
South Korea pulls out two talisman, one creates fire making the shadows disappear while the other returns 7 to her human form.  
South Korea summons a pike, "leave. Now!"  
7 falls, "I will be back" he disappears.  
Struan teleports back, "does anyone know a fire charm?"  
"I do, why?" South Korea asks.  
"Turns out that is a massive freezer" Struan says.  
"And... crap, I feel a little light headed... do you know how to use one?" South Korea asks.  
"If I knew how it worked?" Struan says.  
"How does it work, I'll cast it" America asks.  
"No, it's okay, I'll do it, it'll be faster but I can teach you later if you want. So teach why do you need it?" South Korea asks.  
"Thanks" Struan says, "Orips, he's frozen solid"  
South Korea uses the fire charm on Orips. A few moments later he wakes up.  
"You slept in again" Struan says.  
"Swory... achoo!" Orips says.  
"Come on, I'll make some soup"  
"Yay!"  
"Do me a favour, don't taunt demons again" South Korea faints.  
"You're alive right?" Struan asks.  
"Yong Soo!" America caches him, "shut it, it's your fault we were almost killed"  
Engel jumps down and lands on Struan's head.  
Lilla is a little light headed from blood loss, "c-can we l-leave now...p-please?"  
"And if I weren't head you would have been tortured to the point of suicide so stop complaining" Struan says.  
"Someone else is coming" Engel mews.  
"Who?" Struan and America ask.  
"LILLA!" England calls.  
"E-England? Why a-are you here?" Lilla asks, getting his attention.  
"C'ya I'm off" Struan teleports.  
"IGGY" America calls.  
"The fairies told me you were in trouble... what happened?" England asks.  
America laughs, "fairies really?"  
"Don't start with that" England warns.  
"W-we w-were saving O-Orips when 7... h-he… sh-she attacked" Lilla tells England.  
"Yeah the dude's a chick!" America says.  
England picks Lilla up bridal style, "come on love, I'll take you to the infirmary" he pretends he didn't hear America.  
"Th-there's r-really no n-need. I-I-I c-can walk o-on my o-own" Lilla's face is redder than Spain's tomatoes.  
"I'd rather you didn't faint half way there" England takes Lilla to the infirmary.  
America follows carrying South Korea.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
Saiyuki is trying to do his homework in his room with Lilla's help.  
Lilla rubs something out, "y-you see?"  
"Oh... ja" Saiyuki says.  
Greece runs in and slams the door behind him, "sorry, wrong room"  
Lilla jumps, "o-okay, what i-is so e-urgent?"  
"Hiding from Turkey, he got a hold of teach's shock thing" Greece says.  
"Th-there is a c-cupboard over there" Lilla points to a relatively large cupboard.  
"σας ευχαριστώ" Greece says, he hides in the cupboard.  
(Thank you)  
Lilla goes back to Saiyuki, "n-next one?"  
Saiyuki nods.  
Turkey goes in carrying several cats, "here pussy, pussy" he lets the cats loose and they run to the cupboard.  
"D-do you mind g-getting out!" Lilla says.  
"Greece is here, heh, he's mine" Turkey goes for the cupboard.  
"No! He is not; we have not seen Greece since class. The cats probably want my kitten's food" Saiyuki lies.  
"You have a kitten?" Turkey asks.  
Saiyuki's kitten appears on his shoulder. Turkey gathers the cats and leaves. Saiyuki sighs, glad Turkey believed him.  
"S-so rude, I-I'll go get th-the calculator f-from the kitchen" Lilla walks into kitchen area.  
Shadows surround Saiyuki.  
"Huh..." Saiyuki says.  
"Good afternoon Saiyuki" 7 says.  
"Eeep!"  
"Eeep? Do not fret. I won't hurt you more than I have to" 7 has an evil smile on his face.  
Saiyuki looks afraid.  
"Come quietly or by force, you choose" 7 tells Saiyuki.  
"I... I do not... w-want too... g-go" Saiyuki says.  
"Force it is then" 7's shadows surround and bind Saiyuki  
"L-let go"  
"Certainly" 7 lets him go over a deep ravine.  
"ICHANGEMYMIND!"  
7's shadow wraps around his arm, "now, now, that isn't allowed"  
Saiyuki is crying now. The shadow tightens, stopping his fall abruptly.  
"W-what d-do you w-want?" Saiyuki asks.  
Lilla comes out of the kitchen, s-sorry, Sai. I-it seems t-to have been m-misplaced… S-Sai?" she looks everywhere.  
She finds a note pinned to the wall with a black feather. It says... by the end of the day his powers shall be mine.  
"Saiyuki... I-I can't let th-that ritual take p-place" Lilla opens the cupboard door and Greece falls out.  
"Ow" Greece says.  
Lilla grabs her bag which is filled with demon stuff and random stuff that could be useful, "anteeksi"  
(Sorry)  
"It's okay... you going somewhere?" Greece asks.  
"I-I need t-to find Saiyuki" Lilla tells him.  
"Do you want some help?" Greece asks.  
Lilla thinks for a moment, "ja, b-but if you f-fall asleep y-you'll die"  
"I won't fall asleep" Greece tells her.  
"G-good" Lilla runs out of the room reading one of the books and Greece follows her.  
They reach the edge of the island.  
"Nei... th-the only place w-with the setting n-needed is here... b-but there i-is nothing" Lilla reads the pages again.  
Greece looks around and spots an opening to a cave nearby, "what about over there?"  
"Ja, th-that must be i-it" Lilla runs over to the cave, "y-you will n-need this" she hands Greece a torch.  
Greece takes it and follows Lilla inside.  
Lilla finds 7 standing by the circle and Saiyuki is tied to an x shape cross in the center.  
"Saiyuki!" Lilla yells.  
Saiyuki is quietly sobbing.  
"What did you do?" Lilla gives 7 a glare that could melt Russia.  
"Only part of the ritual, the last stage is still to come" 7 takes a step into the circle, "now all that's needed is the words to be spoken by myself and Saiyuki"  
"Ritual, what ritual?" Greece asks.  
"Power exchange, he wants my brother's power" Lilla tells him.  
7 speaks his part but Saiyuki refuses to speak.  
"If you do not speak your part" 7's shadows bind Greece and Lilla. A shadow is pointed directly at Lilla's heart, "I will kill her, and use her heart for the ritual instead of you words"  
"Saiyuki, don't even open your mouth!" Lilla says.  
"What exactly did he do to Saiyuki?" Greece asks.  
"He... for the ritual... the one who is getting the power taken from... needs to lose something inside of the circle" Lilla tells him.  
"But all I can think of that Saiyuki can lose is... he did what?!"  
"Ja"  
"Enough with the idle chatter, Saiyuki!" 7 says.  
"I... I..." Saiyuki sobs.  
"NEI, don't you dare say a word!" Lilla says.  
"B-but"  
"If you do I WILL kill France" Lilla says, she looks like she means it.  
Saiyuki suddenly becomes quiet.  
"I guess her heart will have to do" 7 raises a hand and the shadow obeys stabbing Lilla clean through the heart.  
Greece remembers he still has his flash light and tries to aim it at the shadow binding him. The shadows retreat at the light.  
"Yes!" Greece runs and kicks 7 out of the circle.  
7 hits a wall, "ugh" clutching his stomach, he sends some shadows at Greece, "stupid nation"  
Greece gets out of the circle and out runs them.  
"Grrr, stop running!" 7 sends more.  
Greece shines his flash light at them.  
"Stop hiding behind these shadows already, and Turkey calls me a pussy" Greece says.  
"Fine" 7 discards his shadows and runs at Greece fists raised.  
Greece gets ready to block him. 7 attacks Greece with all he's got bu Greece manages to block his attacks and punches 7 in the face.  
7 nurses a broken nose, "next time I will kill the rest of you"  
"That's it; you're going to run now?" Greece asks.  
"Who said anything about running" the floor opens into a pitch black ravine.  
They all fall through except for 7 and appear in the school courtyard. Greece lands awkwardly on his wrist.  
Hungary is stunned for a second, "wh-what?!"  
Greece gets up, "ow, που μπάσταρδε... Lilla?"  
(That bastard)  
Lilla doesn't respond.  
"She's going to be out for a while" Greece says.  
Saiyuki is curled up in a ball and crying.  
"What on earth happened?" Hungary looks up, "is what you are doing to these children even kosher?"  
"Could you call Finland or Sweden, I doubt Saiyuki will want anyone else near him after what happened to him" Greece says.  
Hungary phones them, "they will be here shortly" she takes of her coat and covers Saiyuki, "what did happen to him?"  
"He was raped" Greece tells her.  
Hungary is taken aback, "he was what, who?!"  
"That guy who keeps going after China"  
"He is becoming a real problem, let's get you three inside, I will need to take a look at your wrist"  
Greece nods, he picks Lilla up and walks over to Saiyuki, "Saiyuki, Hungary wants you to come inside now"  
Saiyuki nods and slowly follows them inside.  
In the infirmary  
"It is broken so I will have to reset the bones" Hungary tells Greece.  
Greece nods.  
Hungary resets the bones, "I hope they get here soon"  
"Where is he?" Finland asks tearfully.  
Saiyuki's eyes are red and puffy from crying so much. Finland runs over and hugs him tightly and Saiyuki hugs him back  
"I... I did not like it... it... it hurt" Saiyuki sobs.  
"It's ok now, right Sve?" Finland says.  
Sweden nods then turns to Greece, "w'r, h'w 'nd w't h'ppn'd?"  
(Where, how and what happened)  
"In some cave, that guy was trying to use some kind of ritual to take Saiyuki's powers" Greece tells him.  
"Which ritual?" Finland asks.  
"Um... power transfer I think Lilla said it was" Greece tells him.  
Sweden looks at Saiyuki and Lilla, then stands up and briskly walks out of the room, murder in his eyes. A few moments later England, accompanied by France, arrive. England stops to catch his breath.  
"Yes?" Hungary asks.  
"How... how is... how is Lilla?" England wheezes.  
"You are so out of shape mon ami, it is embarrassing" France says.  
"Shut it frog!" England snaps.  
"She is not breathing yet, but she will be fine in a few hours" Hungary tells him.  
"And mon Saiyuki?" France asks.  
"No visible injuries but... has suffered a lot of trauma" Hungary tells him.  
"Do you mind if I wait for Lilla to wake up?" England asks.  
"I do not mind" Hungary says.  
"Thank you" England sits by Lilla's bed, "may I ask what kind of trauma?"  
"To be blunt, he was raped"  
"What?! First 7 tries to rape China and now he actually manages to rape Saiyuki?!"  
"Excuse me? He did what?"  
"He tried to rape China"  
"This is news to me"  
They hear China telling America and South Korea to get a room in the hall.  
"China! Would you come here for a minute?" Hungary asks.  
"Um... okay..." China goes in.  
"I have just heard about what 7 tried to do" Hungary tells him.  
"Y-you did?"  
"Yes, this is something we need to adders immediately.  
"W-what happened?"  
"Greece knows fully what happened"  
"I think I get the picture, aru"  
Several hours pass. China is still there and has finally agreed to tell Hungary what 7 did to him and Saiyuki has stopped crying. France and Finland are still by his side.  
"Nnh" Lilla bolts upright, "Saiyuki!" she clutches her chest, "ow, ow"  
"Careful love, you still need time to heal" England tells her.  
"E-England? Why a-are you h-here?" Lilla asks.  
"You're in the infirmary love"  
Iceland appears with a bag in his pjs and jacket.  
"O-oh..." Lilla semi-face palms, "s-sorry, hej Islanti" Lilla turns to England, "how i-is Saiyuki?"  
(Iceland)  
"He's very upset, he only stopped crying recently" England tells her.  
"Finland, Demark got drunk so I got Saiyuki's jacket and clothes, sorry it took so long" Iceland is using the door frame to keep himself steady.  
Finland sighs, "and when we need him, thanks Ice. You should sit before you fall"  
Iceland gives Finland the bag and does so.  
Finland sets the bag aside, "how are we going to resolve this?"  
"I do not know... except finding out where he is and killing him, aru" China says.  
"I-I'm with Ch-China and I-I know how to beat 7" Lilla says.  
"How? China asks.  
"H-he is a f-fallen angel ja? I-I have the spell t-to do it b-but it depends o-on what h-his name i-is"  
"How do we find that out, aru?"  
"H-Haniel will know"  
"Good plan but you need to heal first, lucky for you I am teaching myself a spell that will help" Alisa says from the door way.  
"Wh-what spell?" Lilla asks.  
"A healing spell" Alisa uses it to fully heal Lilla's wounds, "now you may leave"  
"I will help you find him then" China says.  
They find Haniel outside the library.  
"H-Haniel, may we h-have a word?" Lilla asks.  
"What is it?" Haniel asks.  
"W-we need your b-brother's name. W-would you tell us?" Lilla asks.  
"His name is Lucifer"  
Lilla goes white, "tack H-Haniel"  
"No problem" Haniel says.  
"What is wrong?" China asks.  
"I-if it had been a-any other name... th-this might not w-work" Lilla says.  
"What do you need to do?" China asks.  
"Th-there needs t-to be a sacrifice f-for it to work"  
"A sacrifice... then... I will be it"  
"D-did you hear w-what I just s-said. Th-this is a d-demonic summoning, y-you could s-stay dead a-after this!"  
"What other option do we have?"  
"...none"  
"If you're going to do it he's in the old school building" Haniel tells them.  
"Tack H-Haniel, b-but are -you sure that y-you want t-to aid us i-in killing y-your brother?" Lilla asks.  
"He's a dick, if it wasn't for him I'd still be an angel and not a fallen one!" Haniel tells her.  
Lilla nods, "I w-will need to p-prepare for the s-summoning" she rummages around in her bag and gets out a book, "sulphur, c-carbon, chalk... knife a-and... the sacrifice. I-it will take a wh-while to gather a-all the i-items, y-you should go a-and see your f-family o-or something China"  
"The less they know the better, they will only try and stop me"  
"Okay, I-I will call y-you when it i-is ready, you c-cannot be in th-the room until i-it is prepared. A-are you s-sure you want to d-do this? I-I will go over m-my book again to f-find another way"  
"Unless there is one then I am fine with it, we cannot let 7 harm anyone else"  
Lilla leaves to get the stuff she needs and Haniel helps her. In the old school building.  
Lilla is in one of the class rooms, "H-Haniel could you p-pass me my ph-phone, I-I need to call Ch-China"  
Haniel gives Lilla her phone.  
Lilla calls China, "Ch-china? It's Lilla"  
"Ni hao Lilla" China says.  
"I-its prepared"  
"Okay" China arrives.  
Lilla hands him some robes, "c-could you change i-into these"  
"Okay, do you mind if I changed in one of the rooms?" China asks.  
"Nei"  
China changes next door then comes back.  
"A-are you ready?" Lilla opens the door to the classroom.  
The classroom is dark except for some candles which eliminate a large intricately designed circle. China nods and Lilla leads him to the middle of the circle and starts the mantra. Haniel stays outside the room.  
"Ta detta liv som nyckeln till porten Gehimnon" Lilla puts the knife to China's throat, "låt den stora Lucifer kallas till denna dödliga plan"  
(Take this life as the key to the gate of Gehimnon, let the great Lucifer be called to this mortal plane)  
Lilla slides the knife across China's throat, he falls onto his side. A green glow comes from the circle as China's blood spread across it. 7 emerging from the floor, Russia style.  
7 is in angel form, "you would go to this length just to see me? I am flattered!"  
"You look as horrible as I remember" Haniel says from the hall.  
"My dear brother, why stay in that flimsy human form?" 7 asks.  
"Sister in angel form, moron! And I don't like crying blood... at least I have the decency to wear clothes" Haniel says.  
"But they are too restricting"  
"And you wonder why people call you a pervert"  
"Come on, let loose. Show your true form"  
"No! I told you I hate crying blood all the time"  
"Just for a little bit"  
"NO!"  
"Please, I could always make you"  
7 clicks 'her' fingers and Haniel changes into a girl with long white hair and broken black wings wearing angelic robes crying blood.  
"You suck!" Haniel says in a cute girly voice.  
"I love you too sister" 7 says.  
"I h-hope you have s-said your goodbyes" Lilla says.  
"Goodbye pervert" Haniel says.  
Lilla takes out a crucifix and holy water, "med kraften I Herren, vår Gud Jag dömer dig till evig fördömelse och lidande I helvetet där du hör hemma!"  
(With the power of the lord our god I sentence you to eternal condemnation and suffering in hell where you belong!)  
7 is hit with the holy water and screams, the water burning her skin.  
"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Haniel yells.  
7 screams more as a macabre gate opens underneath her and little demonic hands drag her through. Haniel stays clear from it.  
"Amen" Lilla drops the cross and the bottle next to China, who is still bleeding, "h-he could still make i-it if we s-stop the bleeding" she attempts to stop the bleeding.  
"How do I change back again?" Haniel wonders aloud.  
"I-I'm sure there i-is something in my books" Lilla lifts up China, "w-we need to get b-back to th-the main building"  
"Okay" Haniel says.  
Back in the infirmary.  
What can I do for…" Hungary turns to face them, "my god! What happened?"  
Haniel keeps out of sight.  
"Th-the 7 problem i-is... taken c-care of" Lilla announces.  
Haniel tries to make her voice sound normal, "can you help China?"  
"I will try but he is a nation, he'll be fine. Haniel there is no need to hide" Hungary says.  
"Th-there is, I don't want you to see me just yet… I... may have lied about being a demon" Haniel says.  
"You are not a demon?"  
"No... not exactly..."  
"Then you did not lie, did you"  
Haniel is quiet. Hungary walks over to her and sees what she actually looks like.  
"Wow, you are really cute in that form" Hungary says.  
"But... I'm a fallen angel... my wings are broken and I'm crying blood!" Haniel says.  
"It makes no difference"  
"You... you don't mind?"  
"Why would I mind?" Hungary turns to China, "now what happened?"  
"Lil... I mean I performed a ritual to help get rid of 7"  
"A ritual? So 7 is dead?"  
"Yes"  
Saiyuki is fast asleep as is Iceland.  
"You mean an angel preformed an angel killing... thing?" France asks.  
Haniel nods.  
Finland looks at Lilla who has China's blood on her, "Sanoin ettei kerro kenellekään demoni kirjoista"  
(I told you not to tell anyone about the demon books)  
Lilla has her head down, "Olen pahoillani, mutta se oli ainoa mitä voimme tehdä"  
(I'm sorry but it was the only thing we could do)  
"I can't do anything more for China" Hungary says after cleaning and closing the wound, "Haniel, could I have a look at your wings?"  
Haniel goes inside and lets Hungary have a look.  
"I would have to reset the bones but I could fix them" Hungary tells her.  
"You can... I mean can you please?" Haniel asks.  
Hungary smiles, "of course, it's my job"  
"Thank you"  
Hungary mends Haniel's wings.  
A few hours have passed when China suddenly starts coughing.  
"Ah China, your finally conscious" Hungary says.  
China sits up and nods.  
"I heard from Lilla and Haniel that 7 has been 'taken care of'" Hungary says.  
"So it worked, oh good" China says.  
"Russia, you can come in now" Hungary says.  
"He is alright da?" Russia sees China, "подсолнечник!" he runs over and hugs him tightly and China hugs him back, "почему вы мне не сказали?"  
(Why didn't you tell me?)  
"I did not want you to worry Yiwan" China tells him, "sorry"  
"Do not do that again da" Russia is still hugging him.  
China nods.  
"Would you mind giving him some space Russia?" Hungary asks.  
"Da, I would" Russia continues to hug him.


End file.
